Memories
by Ana-chan .Yomi no Miko
Summary: [Yaoi] [Yomi x Youko Kurama] [27 Chapters] This is the story of a young, restless youkai in search of his dream... and how he found his destiny and a love that he'd carry forever in his heart.
1. Default Chapter

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   


Chapter 1: Raizen's Kingdom   
______________________________________   


It was a rather uncommon day at Raizen's Kingdom. Even though Makai wasn't the kind of place where days follow a routine, it seemed from the beginning that afternoon would be outstandingly different from usual. On second thought I decided, looking up at the sky, that feeling made no sense. There was no reason to feel so weird at all. So I just moved on and tried to ignore whatever it could be and find something better to do. 

I was on my way back to the dwelling where I was staying for the night when I realized someone was running fast towards me. It was Joh, a youkai who had arrived at Raizen's territory on the same day as I had. 

"Something terrible happened!" he said, panting, as he kept on running. "Come with me." 

We arrived at the clearing where Raizen's soldiers usually met whenever there was something important to be discussed. Lately, it happened with amazing frequency. Raizen alone ruled the chaotic Makai that I called home. 

There were no other kingdoms, not even other noticeable leaders. Raizen was a S-class youkai, a warrior whose power couldn't be ignored, a conqueror and for many, the equivalent of a God. They followed him, and assisted him in achieving his goals, which naturally included the further expansion of his domains. There were already other powerful youkai who nurtured personal ambitions, of course, but no one who could possibly beat Raizen. Even a newcomer like me enjoyed to dream of having my own followers but I was also pretty sure that it was impossible, at least for the time being. 

In the middle of the clearing, there was Hokushin, Raizen's second in command. Every time I had to look at him, I couldn't help to remember the day I met him for the first time... 

"Oh... not again. One more ragged demon" he said after scanning me with disgusted eyes. 

If Joh had not held me back, I would have picked a fight even knowing it'd be like suicide. The worst thing was to realize that the anger on my face was nothing but a joke to him. 

"Ragged and stupid. What a combination! I'd better let you stay. It's going to be fun." 

Despite all that, there I was, a member of Raizen's mighty army for six months so far. Six months of a confusing preparation, loss of face, and in all no trace of the piece of action I longed for so intensely. As a matter of fact, being a part of Raizen's entourage was nothing like I had imagined. I pondered on all the effort I had put into reaching that part of the Makai. Years of struggle wasted on what I once believed to be the perfect beginning of a glorious military career. 

Finally, Hokushin started to talk. The usual bullshit, only in a little more careful way. After a brief break, he continued; this time, in a more serious tone: 

"The news I carry will certainly be a surprise for all. I hope you understand how hard it is. On this very morning our King made up his mind about putting an end to all military activities of our Kingdom..." A loud turmoil rose, but the youkai didn't seem to bother. "The soldiers with the highest rank will be invited to stay, in order to protect the territory and keep the order. It's very important to ..." 

This time he was interrupted by an almost hysterical riot. An elite group built a protective formation around the bald youkai to defend him from the mob. I could barely see what was happening. It was then Joh pulled me to join him, climbing a wall where we could have a better overall view. The disorder was wide. All those youkai, all of them brave soldiers, being dismissed like that. I was so shocked by the insurrection threat that I forgot I was being kicked in the ass as well. 

Suddenly, a deep silence fell around. Raizen himself had shown up at the plateau. "Where did he come from?" I thought, stretching up to take a better look. 

"Damn! Is that Raizen?" I just couldn't believe that underweight youkai was the real Raizen. "Is this a joke? He hasn't even got any horns!" I said aloud, for anyone to hear. 

It was the first and only time I had ever seen Raizen. I had already imagined him under many different aspects. In my mind the sole S class youkai of the Makai should have a magnificent appearance, with maybe more than one head. The simplicity of Raizen's form was very surprising for me. 

The truth was that Raizen was not that banal. He had weird symbols painted all over his body and a huge white mane. The fact was, being so far away on top of that wall, I just couldn't grasp any of these details. 

When a perfect, totally undisturbed silence was spread, Raizen started to talk: 

"Warriors of the Makai. I came here in person here to tell you that I decided to dissolve the army. The expansion of my kingdom will no longer be. This is my will, therefore don't try anything stupid. You all have my permission to remain here or not as you wish - Just don't cause me any troubles. I don't expect you to understand my attitude. Frankly, I don't care. It's over and that's all. Accept it in your minds and we'll be done." 

He turned his back on us and left then. 

The night had come already. Silence was disturbing. Joh and I remained there, sitting atop that wall, watching the crowd scatter around. We just observed, out of words. All of a sudden, a laughing sound. "What's that?" I thought, "Who can be laughing out loud in such a hard time, when so many of us are lost and aimless?" I looked around, but there was no one else there but Joh, who also looked around, trying to find out where that derisive snicker was coming from. Then I sensed something hitting the top of my head and fall to my lap. It was the stone of a fruit... I looked up and tugged at Joh, so he could look up too. There he was, partially concealed amidst the branches and leaves of a tall tree grown past the wall, the inconvenient joker, who gave out an even more annoying chuckle now. I could not stand it. 

"What are you laughing at, you moron? Show yourself and let's fight it over" I shouted in a very angry tone. 

"Take it easy, Yomi!" said Joh repeating the same sentence he had already uttered to me maybe over a hundred times since we first met. 

"To Hell with it! I didn't go through all this shit to become the laughingstock for some annoying jerk. Come down here and show yourself!" I screamed, standing up on the wall. 

A silent moment passed. 

"If I were you, I'd sit down, angry one, or you'll end up falling" said a voice coming from the tree. 

"You bast..." 

I couldn't finish the sentence because just as the stranger had said, I fell down to the ground. I was lucky that the wall wasn't very high. Joh came to help, which made me feel even more pathetic. I stood on my own feet as fast as I could and yelled at the tree, unsheathing my sword. 

"Enough! If you don't come down, I'll get you where you are. I'm gonna fix you up, scum!" 

There was nothing but silence coming form the tree's direction. I was ready to climb up it, when I heard that same voice again, now in a more respectful tone. 

"Oh! What's this all for? Look, I'm sorry if I've offended you. I didn't mean it." 

"Show yourself then", I yelled louder yet. 

"I'm here." 

I turned around as quick as possible, aiming the sword towards the stranger who stared at me in the dark. What a stupidity, I realized. He came up right behind me and I didn't sense him. He could have killed me if he wanted to do so. 

"So, you still want to fix me up?" asked the stranger, showing a fearless tone of voice. 

I didn't know how to respond to that. Instinctively I stared at Joh, just to realize he didn't show the slightest intention of intervening. I even wished he would repeat his old line "Take it easy Yomi" once more. At least it would offer me a good excuse to put down the sword and cease that embarrassing standoff... at least it was embarrassing for me. 

"Yomi, that's your name, right?" 

The voice made me keep looking up. 

That was a hell of a situation! I needed to do something. Either piercing the guy with my sword or allowing him to leave, but anyway, I couldn't make up my mind. 

"Why the hell you're laughing?" 

It was ridiculous to ask such, but it was the only thing that occurred to me. 

"Can you put down the sword?" 

I had forgotten about that as well. I held the sword up, even though I was not sure it was the right thing to do. 

"Thanks. As I was telling you, I didn't mean to offend you. I was not laughing at you, but at this situation's expense. As far as I'm concerned, I realize all of you, Raizen's warriors, are facing a terrible problem. I'm just passing by, and I found all this mess just too funny. I came from the east because I heard there was a great king in this land. It's such an irony that he decided to retire on the same day I arrived, don't you agree?" 

What a sweet voice! I had never heard any youkai speaking in such a delicate and well educated way like that. 

"Did you come to volunteer?" asked Joh. 

Only Joh could ask such a nonsense. 

"Not at all." 

And Joh continued the typical questioning. 

"What kind of youkai are you and what are you doing here?" 

The poor guy still believed he was a frontier guard. 

"I'm a youko. I came here just to get to know this kingdom, for the day when I'll conquer my own." 

Oh my! What a haughty jerk. I wanted to give him the kind of reply he deserved, but as I started one of the illumination towers around was switched on, spreading light all over. I took the chance to aim a good look at the youko as I had absolutely no idea about the kind of youkai he was. I was in awe then. I had never seen anything as beautiful in my whole life. I believed no youkai could be truly good looking. Girls used to look better in general, but they were hard to get. Searching for a male partner in the Makai was a helluva problem for poor guys like me, with a bit of good taste. I confess I stood still there for a while like an idiot. I could only stare in astonishment at that creature... a youko... 

"So, am I forgiven?" asked him, coming closer to me, which made me even more confused. 

"Er... sure!" I answered, a bit flustered. 

He didn't reply, but smiled. Probably he was amused with my embarrassment. 

"Kurama!" someone called him. 

I turned over and looked at the youkai coming towards us, apparently in a hurry. 

"I looked all over for you like crazy" the guy definitely seemed angry "Listen to me, there's trouble coming. I think we gotta get away fast." 

"You can go, I'll catch you up." 

"Mind your share, at least..." said the youkai, throwing a bag at the floor. "And don't stay here for long. I mean it." 

So, Kurama was his name... 

"Well, I think I've gotta go now" he said picking up the bag "It was a pleasure to meet you!' 

I kept staring at him till he disappeared from sight. 

"Yomi, wake up!" Joh yelled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me out of my daydreaming. "What's going on? Are you all right?" 

"No" I answered.   
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	2. Chapter 2: Joh

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   


Chapter 2: Joh   
_____________________________   


I didn't sleep that night. After the silver youko and his companion left, I was too confused for that. Besides, I was unable to grasp why I couldn't get Kurama out of my mind. I have never been so impressed by anyone before. Not only he was gorgeous with that silver hair cascading down his shoulders and golden eyes which seemed to be scrutinizing my own thoughts. He was more than that. He seemed so perfect to me. Even his laughter seemed to be charming at that moment. 

I imagined he might be a kind of a sorcerer, mesmerizing me so I could not have attacked him. Worst of all was that he didn't even seem to be that powerful... He had not a single horn! 

On the next day, the turmoil at the camping grounds was widespread. Everyone talked about the extinction of Raizen's army, whether they'd stay or leave, but all I could think of was what to do to see Kurama again. 

"Are you going to stay?" asked Joh. 

"No" I answered. 

"You're going after the youko, aren't you?" 

That surprised me. If even Joh, whom I considered to be stupid, had realized that, it was really blatant to all. 

"Did you by any chance realize he's a thief?" 

"How do you know that?" I asked, a bit more interested in that conversation. 

"I know that guy who was with him. His name is Kuronue. He was born in the same region as I. His mother died early in his life, and he became a kind of street rat. So, he and his brother were banished from their village some time ago, when he was still a small child. Nobody ever heard of them again. When I saw those bags I realized that he didn't quit the job. Kurama must be his partner." 

"I don't care." I answered, barefaced. 

"I imagined you wanted to be a warrior, a great leader, or a king like Raizen, perhaps. It's amazing the way people change their minds so fast," he said, looking down to the ground. 

I felt bad with his words. Joh wasn't such a stupid youkai after all. I was probably acting in a much more stupid way than him but I had made up my mind and there was no turning back. 

"I've already met other youko before. They cannot be trusted because they only care about their own race. Besides, that one looked kinda pampered. I don't think he would be interested in you." 

"I said I don't care." 

"I'm staying. Border patrol will still be necessary, so I think there'll be a place for me around here. I'm gonna miss you." 

"Don't worry. I'll come back to visit you," I lied. 

"I know you won't." 

I didn't answer. I just stood up, giving my back to him. 

"Yomi!" 

"Now what?" 

"Aren't you going to say good bye?" 

"I don't like farewells, but if it's so important for you then, good bye." 

Joh stood up then, coming really close to me. He took a small object out of his pocket, placing it in my hand. Tears were coming down from his eyes. 

I was lucky that nobody was watching that - I thought. 

"Good bye, Yomi," he said, trying to fight his sobbing. He walked swiftly away from me then. 

I opened my hand to see a small lucky charm. It was very beautiful and seemed to be valuable. Joh was very stupid in giving it to me; he knew I would give him nothing in return. At that time, I had no idea how many times I'd repeat the same mistake in the future.   
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	3. Chapter 3: Nijati

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   


Chapter 3: Nijati   
_____________________________   


One year had passed since I abandoned Raizen's domain. Once more, I was all by myself. In those days I visited many different places, I searched everywhere but I never even heard of Kurama again. Sometimes it occurred to me that long-gone day on which Raizen had dissolved his army might have been just an illusion. Maybe the youko wasn't even real. I didn't care so much about it after a while, even though I could not forget him yet. 

I spent the winter at a small village that doesn't exist anymore, near the River Lao, mid-east of Makai. In fact I was on my way to the east of Makai, for obvious reasons. The village was called Nijati and was a relatively organized place. It was controlled by a kind of Elders Council. I was accepted to work during winter as a snow thrower. In exchange, I would receive shelter, food and the favours of Luia, wife of the owner of the house where I was living. This last kind of payment wasn't official, of course. 

As a matter of fact, Luia's sittuation didn't put me in danger at all. Rioje, Luia's husband, was a very old youkai and naturally couldn't handle all that youki. All in all, Luia was very demanding company. Rioje was a member of the city's council and he used to spend all his day busy with his endless tasks and reunions, so Luia just didn't let go of me; she wouldn't let go of any part of me at all. It was very enjoyable. If it were not a temporary job, I wouldn't mind staying after the winter. 

Speaking about my great ambitions... Well, I thought the wish for being a king could be left aside a little longer. Life with no ties and commitments had its advantages. The way that leads to power is a harsh one and I knew that damn well. After the disbanding of Raizen's army, many gangs were formed in order to try to rule his territory. None of them were successful. Although Raizen was isolated and despite the rumors about his health (they said he had been refusing to eat for centuries), he continued to be the only powerful creature of Makai. The rest were nothing more than scattered gangs who could barely keep a territory of their own. 

The winter was fading and taking my easy life away with it. I was already being pressured to leave the village when, in a dark night, the place was attacked by a large group of raiders. It had been a long time since I last picked up a real fight, and the truth was that I missed it badly. It was more for bloodthirst that I engaged into battle and less for actual heroism. During the fight I felt so alive that I couldn't understand how I had been able to put up a peaceful way of life for so long. At the end, not only had we defeated our agressors but we also had some interesting profits - We had collected lots of spoils of war, weapons, and survivors who would be traded in the slave markets. 

But the best was yet to come. The people of the village started believing that I was the one they should thank for their salvation. So, I was invited to remain there, becoming one of the leaders. Moreover, as Luia's husband had been killed in battle (not my fault, I swear), I'd inherit her and all of her former husband's belongings and privileges. Beside that, I would also receive half of the slaves, to do with them whatever I wanted. Finally I was a leader. Something hard to believe. 

Easy come, easy go. I had already listened to that saying before, but I had not grasped its full meaning yet. Nothing comeseasily in Makai.   
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	4. Chapter 4: Luia

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  


Chapter 4: Luia   
___________________________   
  


After the first year, during which I exulted in joy and glory, things started to go back to normal. 

The Elders' Council was a bore. Lazy men with old fashioned ideas. They insisted on building a high wall surrounding the city so inhabitants could be kept safe from other upcoming attacks. Therefore, all of the city's funds were being wasted on such a ridiculous project. There was nothing I could do because I was always the absolute, defeated minority. Hell, I hated democracy! As for Luia, it was impossible for our relationship to become any worse. I was forced to marry her, according to the local traditions. Our life together was not fun anymore. 

Sometimes I just wanted to get away. But then I stopped to think - Where could I run away to? There was nothing outside but loneliness and danger. In Nijati at least I felt reasonably safe. Moreover I could not overlook the fact in that small city I was an important figure whereas in any other part of the Makai I was... well... nobody. So, I ended up living in Nijati for another year. 

One day I decided to put an end to all that boredom by selling off my slaves. My quota was formed only by captive warriors, no one who could be used as a house servant and Luia annoyed me immensely with her demands for a personal servant. 

Answering my call, Loto, a slave trader, came to Nijati to evaluate our "merchandise". He came with some helpers, most of them slaves. Unfortunately, he and his crew were lodged in my house. Loto was a disgusting, despicable creature. All I wished was to get rid of him as soon as possible. To assure myself of his departing, I was even inclined to allow him a good discount in our trades. 

The negotiations didn't take long. Loto soon became interested in the several youkai I kept locked in an improvised prison. I didn't ask much for them, so he accepted my offer with no haggling. At the end, he tried to sell me some of his "articles". I didn't appreciate the idea of owning slaves, therefore I said I was not interested. But Luia insisted on having at least one servant. Women! I ended up doing what she wanted. 

First, Loto tried to sell me an extremely repulsive creature - A very young, female youkai, who had her face mutilated in a terrible, disgusting manner. 

"She's very strong..." Loto added, trying to emphasize her qualities "It may not seem so, but she's stronger than several grown-up youkai put together." 

I naturally refused such a bargain, the same as the other specimens Loto offered me. Only a demented or twisted minded person could bear staring at the tormented, tortured faces of those slaves. However Luia just would not give up her intent. 

"At least one, Yomi. I need a helper here." 

"Would you have a less damaged one?" I asked. 

"Well..." Loto scratched the top of his head, thoughtfully. "I think I've got something that might suit your interests." 

Loto commanded one of his helpers who, some moments later, returned carrying a large wooden box. Unsealed, it revealed a medium sized animal with brown fur, cat-like ears and several bushy tails. 

"How cute!" Luia exclaimed, happily "Can we keep him?" 

"What the hell is that? Luia, what do you want? A servant or a dog?" 

Somehow I felt the animal stared at me with an angry expression when I called him "dog". 

"This is no dog!" Loto added, with a grin "He's a youko." 

His words made me freeze. 

"A what?" Luia asked, dense as always. 

"A youko is a youkai, like us. The only problem is the damn capability they have of changing aspects. He has insisted on staying in this form ever since I captured him, which prevented me from trading him. I had already made up my mind about killing him when I had the chance of finding a trick that forces him to shift to his original aspect. Youko are rare creatures, therefore I shall only teach the trick to the one who purchases him." 

"How much is it?" Luia asked excitedly, while patting her prisoner. 

"Well, that's a problem. This is the only youko I've ever seen. They say the hole race is becoming extinct. Of course, there's that thief, Kurama, I think, but I never..." 

"What did you say?" I was excited enough not to realize I was grabbing Loto by his clothes, pulling him closer. 

"Said what?" Loto stuttered, starting to become edgy with my questioning. 

"About Kurama." 

"Kurama? Well, I was just telling you that I've heard a lot about him but I never saw him. I don't even know if he's an actual youko. Is that the reason why are you building that wall?" 

"Who's he? Do you know him, Yomi?" Luia asked me. 

"Shut up!" 

"Tell me everything you know, Loto" I insisted "I might reward any useful information." 

Reward was a magic word for Loto. He smiled and sat down, staring at the youko that struggled to escape Luia's grip. 

"As I said, I don't know much about him. Word of mouth is that he's a youko, a notorious thief from the East. He has gathered up some followers in a small gang. Let me see... Well... Oh, yeah, they say he's remarkably beautiful, with silver hair. I don't think this can be trusted. This youko we got here is no big deal, I must warn you." 

"Go on" I demanded of him. 

"I can't believe you haven't heard the stories about him... This village is quite isolated. Look, I don't have anymore to tell you. There's a whole bunch of absurd stories about Kurama but few people ever managed to see him in person. Some say he can control plants, can you imagine? If he could really do that, he'd not be a thief. He'd be rich enough growing vegetables. But if knowing more about Kurama is all that's important for you, why don't you ask this youko? Maybe he and Kurama are related or something." 

I was already walking towards the animal when I heard Loto say. 

"There's just a detail... he cannot speak under this aspect." 

I froze. So, that was Loto's plan. I had to buy the youko in order to talk to him. Moreover, now that Loto knew how badly I was interested in that whole Kurama business, he'd ask a high price for the animal youkai. I had to fight back and bargain right on the spot. 

"Listen to me, Loto! I'm no fool! Don't you dare to offer me any kind of insane negotiation because I won't put up with it at all!" 

"Take it easy, Yomi-Sama. Don't be so nervous. I would never do such thing. I'm a fair tradesman! It's just that, as I said, youko are very hard to find nowadays, ya know." 

It was when I realized Loto was examining Luia with a very careful and interested attention. The woman soon realized what was going on. 

"Yomi, you wouldn't do it..." she begged me. 

"Shut up." I replied her, adding then to Loto "Do you want her?" 

"That's going to be a fair trade. A rare youko for a good looking female. I can't grasp why people say around I'm unfair and merciless." 

Luia stared at me in fright, and tears came to her eyes. 

"Yomi, please..." she mumbled. 

I came closer to her. Truth is Luia was not unattractive. She had blonde hair, black eyes and a voluptuous body. But I was fed up with her. I placed my arms around her, and noticed she was trembling with fear. Cold sweat sprung on her brow. I hesitated, but just for a little while. 

"Done." 

Luia screamed, tried to struggle to break free, but I had her locked in a tight, firm grasp. She fought and kicked hysterically for some short moments. 

"Don't hit her, Yomi-sama! She's mine now." 

Loto took a scrap of cloth from his bag, dripping a strong smelling liquid on the rag. He approached Luia, who was still held by my hands with some difficulty. Then Loto pressed the rag against her nose, rendering her unconscious a short moment later. He ordered one of his servants to carry her to his cart. 

"Wait!" I shouted out to him. 

I demanded Luia be wrapped in a broad blanket, so the villagers wouldn't figure out I had just traded her. Loto agreed, with a scornful smile on his face. 

"The youko is yours now. Do you want me to teach you the trick to put him back to his original state?" 

"Sure." 

"It's rather simple. You have just to burn him." 

"What?" 

"That's exactly what you heard. I always perform some experiments with the articles in my stock in order to test their resistance. One day I decided to burn him and he changed back all of a sudden. I've tested it several times. I guarantee you it works." 

I couldn't help thinking back on my decision of giving Luia out to that beast. But it was too late for me to change my mind. 

"Do you want to try it now?" 

"No." 

"Very well then. It was a a pleasure doing business with you. I hope to see you again soon." 

For the past year, Luia and I were living more like master and servant than like husband and wife, so I thought there was no way Loto could make her life any different. Even though, it crossed my mind to ask him not to do any experiments with her, but in the end I said nothing. It would be useless anyway. Denial and regret would either. 

Then I realized the deformed girl Loto had tried to sell me was staring at me from the door. I must confess she gave me the creeps. She showed me the most accusative gaze I had ever faced in my whole life. 

That was the last time I ever saw Luia. And the first time that I faced Mukuro.   
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	5. Chapter 5: Amaruk

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  


Chapter 5: Amaruk   
_________________________   


When Loto left, a dreadful silence fell all around. For some instants I forgot about the youko and tried to come to my senses. I had just traded my wife. What would the villagers do to me when they found out? Luia had been the wife of a highly respected elder before marrying me. Besides, she was a native and I was only a lucky outsider. My thoughts became confused. What if the council decided to punish me? In the Makai I used to know, it was usual for male youkai to sell their own wifes and offspring. It happened all the time in the land I came from and probably it'd have happened to me, if I had a dad. Nijati was no exception, so, I had reasons to believe I did nothing wrong. Nevertheless, a naughty felling of guilty started to bother me... Would Loto treat her as he did to the youko? Last but not least, there was also that creepy girl. I couldn't take her frightening expression outta my mind. Definitely I needed to get away. So, I rambled aimlessly for the rest of the night, observing the wall which was being built. 

After a while I remembered I had left the slave youko tied in the middle of the room. Thinking it over, it seemed clear to me I had done the most stupid deal ever heard in Makai history. How could that old, ragged kitsune know anything about a legendary sneaky thief? 

It was dawn when I decided to go back. Unfortunately, I could not enter home without passing some fellows who chatted about the slaves which were traded. 

"Did you buy any?" someone asked. I was caught by surprise. 

"Well... No..." I replied, a little insecure, locking my door and not looking back. 

I locked all the doors and windows. Then I stoked up the fireplace, letting a dagger's blade heat in the flames. When the weapon was red hot I approached the animal, which was awake, staring dumbly at me. 

"Do you understand what I say?" I asked him. "See this dagger? I'm gonna hurt you with it, because I need to talk to you. But if you change your aspect by your own will, I'm gonna spare you from this pain and set you free. All you need to do is to answer some questions..." 

I didn't know why I proposed such a thing to him. Maybe I knew it was impossible for me to keep him. Anyway, I had caused enough suffering for the week. Torturing that pitiful being would not help me feel better. 

Then I sensed a weird type of energy. Instinctively I pulled myself away from the youko, who took the moment to change aspects, molding himself into an appearance which didn't recall that Youko Kurama I had met in the slightest. Instead of long, silvery hair, that youko's mane was brown and entangled. His face was old, wrinkled, and his green eyes bore no expression or life. We stared at each other for some time. 

"Kurama threw you into a spin, didn't he?" I could not imagine him being so straightforward. "I'm very sorry for you. Even more than I am for your wife." 

"Do you know him?" I insisted, ignoring his comments and the fact that he was pretty rational under that fox aspect. 

"Of course. Kurama is my son." 

I almost fell down with the shock. It had to be some kind of joke. 

"Liar! Do you take me to be a kind of fool? How can it be if you don't seem to be a youko yourself?" 

"Could you unchain me first? I can't stand these locks... And if you have some water and food... I'll answer any question..." 

A very demanding liar, that stinking fox. But I ended up doing what he asked me to. 

When he was loose, he stood up. I payed attention to him, imagining he might try to escape, but it was not the matter. I just noticed he even showed presence. He was my height, but half my weight. He ended up sitting by the fireplace. He looked very weary. His clothes were mere rags, and most of his scrawny body could be seen. He gazed very deeply at me. 

"I understand you might not want to believe me, but it's all truth. Don't be misled by my looks. I was very different some years ago, before becoming sick and being captured by Loto. I am very aware that I'm dying, and nothing can help me. It's Fate. When did you meet Kurama?" 

I let my thoughts wander trying to figure out what disease that youko might have, but my questions were about a rather different matter. 

"I met him two years ago, in Raizen's domains. Do you know where he is now?" 

"No. Kurama is a thief with a high prize on him. He hides most of the time. I haven't seen him since he was a child." 

I started to give some credit to that youko's words. He seemed sincere. He was able to look at me eye to eye with no hesitation. A dying creature had no reasons to lie. Moreover, it was pretty obvious he wasn't an ordinary slave. There was some natural elegance in him, despite his dreadful appearance. 

"Did you have a relationship with him?" he asked, in a very direct way. 

"No, I didn't." 

"Then, listen to my advice: stay away from him! He's my son, but is a cursed creature that will do you no good at all." 

"It makes no sense..." 

"Have you heard of a plant called Amaruk?" 

"No. What is that?" _And what the hell does a plant have to do with our talk? - _I thought. 

"It's a very rare, very beautiful flower. It blossoms only under the most difficult circumstances in the worst environments. It attracts all negative energy around in order to grow. Such characteristic makes it too poisonous..." The youko paused for breath then continued, "Kurama's mother named him such because it is Amaruk in reverse. She dreamed of this plant the day he was born. She realized he was different, with silvery fur, she knew it was an omen, but she did nothing about it. When I was told about the kid, there wasn't much more I could do either. I thought I had find a solution, but I hadn't. So I left home in order to look for him. As you can see, it didn't work as well." 

I didn't grasp any of it. That gibberish talk about curses and plants was too much for me to stand. Maybe I let my confusion show, because the youko tried to clarify his explanations better. 

"I mean, Kurama is just like the Amaruk. His strength comes from Evil; the evil he gets and that he gives back. Whatever he does, wherever he goes, it is no good. It is his fate. Everything in him just prolongs this wicked cycle. Such signals used to be respected among Youko, for centuries. I don't think Kurama himself is aware of his condition..." He stooped for an instant again. "I saw him but twice in my life. He doesn't know I'm his father, probably he doesn't remember me at all..." He showed an intense sorrow in his eyes as he said it "Be happy you didn't get involved with him yet. Think on all you left behind in exchange for a vain hope of trying to meet him again..." 

The youko seemed exhausted. He lay on the floor, asking for some moments to rest. He promised me he would answer any other questions after some sleep. 

"If you don't mind, I'll sleep in my fox aspect. I spare energy this way..." 

Kurama's father never woke up again.   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 6: Escape   
___________________________   
  


I decided to leave Nijati before anyone realized Luia was missing. I left town at night, in stealth, like a criminal; was it not what I had become, after all? A few days later I was back to my errant way of life. It didn't sound unappealing to me at all. Nijati and its Elders' council and costumes were such a set back! As for Luia, I managed not to think about her anymore. Once more I had nothing to lose. So, I moved towards the East, for obvious reasons. Since respectful positions didn't seem to work with me, I decided to become a Makai thief and join Youko Kurama's gang. That was like the perfect plan to me, of course. 

I intended to travel on my own this time, but after a couple of weeks I had joined a caravan. It was a safer way to travel. Being in the Makai I was very aware of all the danger surrounding me. 

Finally I started to hear the notorious legends about Kurama. The caravan was crowded with merchants, hunters and mercenaries who had already been in almost every region of the Makai. At night we would all settle around a fire, taking turns to watch the camp. I naturally volunteered to help with the watch. When I was not taking my patrol turn I joined the others to listen to all the stories they told. 

Loto was right. All and a little more was said about Kurama. Some of the rumors were the most foolish and untrue fables there could ever be. But once in a while some actual facts came to light among a whole bunch of bullshit. They said that he drank blood, and could change aspects at will; that he was able to mesmerize his victims. They even added that he controlled all kinds of plants and had stolen treasures even from the Reikai. I also heard, and that was no lie, there were great prizes for his head. Anyone who could catch or kill him would become a rich youkai. 

Among the caravan members many powerful warriors could be found, all of them heading East, armed with all kinds of weapons - from mere spears and shields to the most complicated fox traps. Sometimes I thought about poisoning some of them, but I knew how hard and risky that would be, so I just took it out of my mind. 

One of those nights a youkai travelling with us started a story about the old times when he had fought "by Raizen's side". What a tale! He should have been just an ordinary, low class soldier like me. He told us that he was part of another group, which has been massacred by Raizen's forces. He added that he changed sides very easily, because if he could not beat Raizen, better join him. 

So, that gave me an idea. I decided to change sides and join the ones who chased down Kurama. Those youkai would do all they could to track the youko down. I was accepted as a member by a group formed by five warriors: Lua, Shinji, Loukai, Karima and Lara. The latest was a girl, Karima's partner and an excellent fighter. Shinji was an odd hermaphrodite, but very skilled in the use of swords. Lua and Loukai were no more than brainless brawlers, but were known as two of the best hunters from Makai northlands. Karima was the leader, always trying to put order on his eclectic group of warriors. He was a very coarse person, but he had a powerful you-ki. His plans were to settle down and live peacefully by Lara's side, but he needed the prize for Kurama's head to be able to set a concrete start to his schemes. 

There was another important matter regarding this Reward business. Whoever laid hands on Kurama could manage to get from him the exact location where he hid all the treasures he had ever stolen. The eyes of all of those warriors sparkled in greed as they heard such rumors. My eyes sparkled also, I guess; but not for the same reason. 

Days and days of a long trip. As we arrived at the edge of that vast forest in the east of the Makai we decided to leave the caravan and follow trails into the forest. The forest was Kurama's territory, was the logic we followed. Many other hunting groups did the same. None of us could imagine the misery that was ahead. 

In the middle of that cold, gloomy forest we suffered a sudden outburst of difficulties, coming all around us. Wild beasts and weird bugs attacked us all the time. We got lost. Shinji ate a strange fruit and ended up contorted in pain, dead after a long torturing agony. We started to dispute about everything. Those boastful braggers, Lua and Loukai, ran away taking with them the scarce food we had left. I, Karima and Lara remained there to continue our journey for survival. A few weeks later we were starved and over tired. We could only think about finding a way to leave that cursed place, but it seemed we kept going in circles all the time. It was a very desperate situation. 

I had slept for some hours but I felt even worse and more weary when I woke. My companions were still asleep next to me, lying embraced one to the other. They were a beautiful couple; probably the only example of one I had ever seen. It was a shame they were caught in such distress... A few days ago Lara had been bitten by a seemingly ordinary fish while she drank water from the river. We didn't care much about the incident, but the scratch turned into a wound which grew wider day after day. Karima knew there was nothing he could do to help her, and his grief was evident. 

I tried to stand up but I felt heavy as if I were tied to a ball and chain. My shoulders and back felt as if they carried a heavy burden. Then I realized there were greenish spots growing all over the skin of my arms. I managed to crawl to the sleeping couple. They were dead. Probably Lara had passed away while I was asleep. Blood flew from Karima's chest, forming a pool in between them. He had killed himself with his knife. I tried my best to pull myself back from that scene. I knew there was nothing that could be done. It was all coming to an end. 

After a while I could not feel my legs anymore. My arms were numb, and I could not move them. I was lying down, my head resting on a bag I used for a pillow. I heard a rustling sound, like something crawling amidst the bushes. Instinctively I grabbed my sword, knowing I was too weak to unsheathe it. I tried to sit up, but it was impossible. My muscles didn't obey my will anymore. I turned my head towards the sound, struggling against myself to keep my eyes open. Then I watched an animal coming forth cautiously to stare at me. It was beautiful... It didn't seem to be a beast getting ready to devour me; not that it mattered much at that state of things... It had a very light fur, with silvery reflections, shiny golden eyes and several tails, which I could not number. "Well", I thought, "At least it's something beautiful to see before I die...". 

Then I closed my eyes.   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama -   
  
  
  
--> --> --> 


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  


Chapter 7: The Meeting   
____________________________   


I imagined myself to be dead when I woke and opened my eyes. There was a heavy stonewall above. Looking around I saw more rocks. I supposed myself to be deep inside a grave then. It was a candle lit chamber carved in stone. However I was laid onto a very soft surface, like a mattress. It was then I realized I wasn't dead - I was breathing, so I ought to be still alive. But where was I? Moreover, how did I get there? I recalled the animal I saw before passing out, and only at that moment could I come to my senses about its true identity. It was a youko, far more beautiful than the one that passed away in my house not long ago. Could it be...? 

So I heard a familiar, sweet voice talking to me. 

"Are you awake? I thought I would lose you... How do you feel?" 

I sat up at once, using all the strength I still had. I had not been mistaken, it was really Kurama who talked to me from the narrow den's entrance. I felt tense, in awe, before that apparition. Maybe I was dead... I could have cried at that very moment if I knew how to do it. I tried to say something, but I felt my throat too tight to give way to words. 

Kurama crawled towards me, very softly. 

"Where do you think you're going? You gotta rest." 

I sensed him sitting right next to me. 

"Do you know who I am?" he asked when he realized I would not go back to sleep. 

"Kurama," I answered. 

The youko smiled. It was such a radiant smile! It was worth my whole life; I would not mind dying after such a blissful vision. 

"It's good to know you still remember me, Yomi." 

I could only be dead. He remembered me! He remembered that stupid soldier who had threatened him one year ago. I didn't know what to say. 

"I've been looking for you," was all that occurred me. 

"I know. Try to sleep now, or you won't recover." 

I stared at him, begging him for a little more of his company. I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I was afraid it all might be only a dream. 

"Will you stay here with me?" 

"Sure," he answered. 

Only then did I close my eyes again.   
  
  
  
  


When I woke up again, this time, very agitated, I felt something very soft brushing my belly. It was Kurama who lay next to me; I had felt his tail being waggled very softly against me. 

So it was not a dream. 

I was feeling much better, and it was easy for me to sit up this time. I took the chance to give Kurama a more detailed look. He was sleeping soundly. By all the Gods, he was pretty indeed. I didn't want to wake him, but I could not avoid touching his hair, so softly I was sure my touch would not disturb him. But I was mistaken. Just as my fingers lightly touched the tresses which slid down his shoulder, Kurama was brought around, in a quick move. I pulled myself away from him, startled by his sudden jump. Kurama seemed to be scared by something. He breathed deeply, in quick, frightened gasps. 

"Sorry!" I excused myself at once. "I didn't want to scare you." 

He soon returned to his usual calm ways, moving closer to me. 

"I am the one you must forgive. I said I'd be watching over you, and ended up sleeping." 

"Do you really remember me?" I questioned him. 

"You're Yomi, from Raizen's Kingdom." 

I was amazed; he really remembered who I was! 

"Why did you help me?" 

"You didn't kill me that time, so I decided not to let you die. Are you a hunter now?" he asked, looking at the weapons resting against the wall. 

"No! No way!" I cried out, eager to resolve such misunderstanding. 

"You can say the truth. I'm not going to harm you after I have helped you." 

"You don't understand..." I added, too embarrassed to explain that I joined a hunter's gang only to have a chance to meet him. 

"I can see it... Even more than you think I can." 

It was then I heard a noise coming from the opposite entrance. Kurama's ears quickly twitched focusing in that specific direction. 

"I gotta go now." 

He left then, passing through that same passage. I thought about going after him, but I gave up. Soon I was sleeping deeply again.   
  
  
  


When I woke up again I felt very well. I could feel myself bursting with energy. I seemed to be even better than before. There was a large tray filled with lots of fruits and many other species of food I didn't know. I ate too much, all I could, gorging myself with all I could have. It was a good thing Kurama was not around to witness such scene. 

The den I was kept in was indeed small. There was hardly room enough for me to stand up. It was a hole dug in the ground like a burrow. It should be Kurama's hideout, I thought. It looked safe, but I started to miss sunlight. 

I suddenly felt uplifted, too exalted with it all in a way I had never experienced before. My mind started to imagine extremely exciting and delightful things. I was sure Kurama liked me. He had tended me, even supposing I was a bounty hunter, not caring to risk his gang, his stolen treasures, and all his enjoyable adventures... Fantasy and reality had merged and dazed my thoughts. I was sure we would be partners and one day we'd share a kingdom of our own. Everything came to my mind in very clear flashes of memories and images, and it was all better than perfect. I had been through a lot to find that youko, spending over a year of my life in a seemingly vain task, and at last my dreams had come true. I could die of happiness right there. 

But once again, I was clue less about many things...   
  
  
  


I started to think it was all too quiet around. I waited there for a while but nothing happened. I held on a little more, yet becoming uneasy about it. Where was Kurama anyway? I could not stand waiting any longer, so I left that hole by the same passage Kurama had used to enter. I started to realize the total extent of the underground tunnels. It looked like a maze. There were lots of other passages crossing the corridor before me, some of them apparently narrower than the one I had just left. I decided to follow straight ahead, in search of any sign of life. Guided by my usual impatience, I walked through lots of corridors, and after a few instants I considered myself totally lost. I sat down on the floor to try to calm down and think on some solution. What a hell of a situation I had pushed myself into! 

So I heard something. 

I headed towards that sound, and when I arrived closer to the chamber which seemed to be its source I realized it was the screaming sound of a fight. I entered by a small opening in the wall, so narrow I had to creep to pass through. The light was dim, but the sounds and screams got louder as I followed further in. I felt as if I was being buried alive, but I didn't stop my advance. It was almost absolutely dark inside. I sneaked towards the light so that I could take a look inside that suffocating hole and see what was going on. Finally I got to be close enough to do so. A tall youkai shouted so angrily I could barely understand his words. Then, at the opposite corner of that room, I saw Kurama, standing up, with downcast eyes. 

"What do you think you're doing? Do you think I'm gonna put up with it? You won't make a fool out of me!" cried out the youkai standing before Kurama. 

I crawled in closer. The angry guy was a very big youkai, with a far broader build than Kurama. He must have been almost eight feet tall. I had never seen anything like him. The Northern Hunters I knew were like cubs compared to him. He seemed very strong and had very long hair; his mane looked like Raizen's but its color was pitch black. Long, huge horns raised from his brow, which assured me he certainly was very powerful. He had reddish eyes; eyes which sparkled with fury as he shouted at Kurama. 

The youko remained silent and downcast. The creature came closer to him in a threatening manner. He uttered then, very gravely. 

"You're gonna kill him. Do you understand?" 

Kurama looked up, giving out a suffocated murmur. 

"No. You can't force me to do it again..." 

Fast as lightening, the creature turned against the youko, slapping his face. The aggression was so furious and hard Kurama was thrown against the ground, unable to resist. 

I almost cried out my agony, but no sound left my throat. Blood trickled from the corner of Kurama's lips. The scared youko stayed there, sitting down on the ground, submissive like a mindful slave. 

"You're gonna do what you're told and obey me like always," the youkai affirmed, showing a more collected tone of voice. It was as if hitting Kurama had somehow eased him. 

"I did nothing wrong..." 

"Shut up!" The demon shouted out, getting excited again. The furious brawl made Kurama cuddle to himself, hiding his face with his arms as if awaiting another spanking. 

"Why are you like that? Isn't it enough for you to put me in danger showing yourself off all around the Makai? And now you bring a bounty hunter into my refuge!" 

I swallowed hard when I realized they they were fighting over me. The big youkai continued... 

"What do you want? You want to kill me and bring another youkai to fill my place, don't you? Why don't you confess it?" 

"It's not true." 

"Damned liar! I gave you everything, I taught you all you know, and this is the way you repay me? You think you're a great thief but you're nothing. I made you be what you are today, and I can destroy you if I decide to, do you hear me?" He stopped for a moment, as if to take a deeper breath, but soon kept on his fury. "I thought you'd be better, more kind and generous with age, but you're still the same greedy, arrogant child I had the bad luck to save." 

The monster came closer to Kurama, grasping him by the hair, and forcing him to stand up. I froze. I could not believe my eyes. It could only be a nightmare. 

"Forgive me..." Kurama whispered then. 

"I'm ashamed of you. You do as you want, thinking only about yourself. I know about everything you do out there! I know all they say about you!" He shouted violently, shoving Kurama against a wooden table, made into splinters after the impact. 

The youko groaned, holding back the scream which would only irritate his torturer further still. The youkai was mad with rage. 

"Stand up, you damned youko! Don't give me this feigned act! I know this is not pain for you; I know you prefer it this way, don't you? On your feet!" Kurama finally obeyed, walking dizzy steps towards the monster, snuggling to him then. 

"Forgive me please. I'm gonna be better, I love you... Don't be mad with me..." 

The youkai held him by his shoulders, so they could stare at each other. 

"You've promised me the same too many times..." 

"I mean it. Please, believe me..." 

The youkai held Kurama by his belts, pulling him closer. Then he opened his shirt, stripping it off him. 

"Why don't you love me like I do you?" he asked, stroking the youko's back with his huge hands. And Kurama all the while stood still like a statue. 

"I do..." Kurama murmured. "I swear it..." 

He closed his eyes then. 

The demon touched his hair, pulling it to the side so as to kiss the nape of his neck. I could not see exactly what happened, but it seemed to me as the youkai kissed Kurama harder, his long horns hurt the youko's back. The youko squirmed away, instinctively trying to escape the hug. But the monster reacted strongly, in a maddening fury. He pushed the youko away, thrusting him onto the ground. 

"You loathe me, is that it? Who do you think you are? A Prince?" 

"I didn't do it on purpose..." 

"Silence, cursed youko! It's gonna be the way you want it then..." 

In fright I watched the whole disgusting scene. Kurama was spanked till he passed out. All the while he neither resisted in the slightest, nor summoned his you-ki in any way, not even to relieve his pain. It was all very distressing. I could not grasp what was the real meaning underlying such an insanity. When it seemed he was too tired, the monster sat down, and he kept gazing at his unconscious victim. The youkai remained very still, unmoving, and then he started crawling back towards Kurama. I thought he might kill him right there, but I was wrong. 

"Kurama, why did you let me do this to you?" he asked, almost softly as he took the youko, bringing him up into his arms, very carefully. 

He left then, moving into another chamber, taking the collapsed youko with him. 

I was so startled I could barely breathe. I think it took me a time to recover myself and think about what my next step would be. I started to crawl back to escape that hole, but it was difficult. For a moment I imagined I might be stuck in there. After leaving that oppressing passage I'd still have to think about a solution for my present situation. My brow was all covered with a cold sweat and my hands were shaking so much that probably I wouldn't be able to hold something if I had to. I didn't know what to think or what to do... Should I run away and try to find my way back into the forest? Or should I go after Kurama, in through that maze to try to help him? For a while I wished that I had perished in the forest, so as not to face such standstill. 

I hardly noticed two youkai lurking by... 

"Who are you?" the tallest one asked, with arrogance. He aimed a curved, long sword blade right at my neck then. 

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" said the other one, holding me, forcing my arms back to tie them on my back. 

I didn't react. I had neither will nor strength to do so.   
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama -   
  



	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected visitor

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  


Chapter 8: Unexpected visitor   
____________________________   


I was taken to what seemed to be a prison. All around there were chains and shackles aplenty, but I was the only prisoner there. It took us a long walk to reach that place, however I supposed it to be in some other part of that same underground complex. I was questioned, but gave them no reply, and they ended up getting the idea I was unable to speak. Surprisingly, I suffered no physical violence there. 

I remained quiet all the time. The guy who was questioning me left then, and another youkai took his place, observing me. We stared at each other for a long while. He was a good looking youkai, with long straight black hair, pointed ears and wings as black as his hair. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't grasp who. 

"Can you speak?" He asked me, at last. 

I shook my head, in a reflex. 

"I know you do. You got all we said, didn't you?" 

There was a long pause. I kept my silence. 

"Are you here to see the Master?" 

"Master?" 

"A-ha! I knew you could speak!" 

I turned my eyes down, visibly embarrassed. The scene I had just witnessed had not abandoned my mind yet. 

"Answer me, stranger! Who are you and what are you doing here?" 

"I don't know where I am..." And I wasn't actually lying on saying that. 

"How did you come here?" 

"Kurama brought me." 

The youkai's eyes grew wide then. 

"What?" 

"That's exactly it. I don't know anything more. Ask Kurama if you prefer." 

He left me on my own all of a sudden, returning after a couple of hours. 

"I'm gonna take you to see the Master." 

He unchained me, and brought me along. While we walked, I couldn't help asking him: 

"Who's the Master?" 

"You shall see..."   
  
  
  
  


The youkai took me to a very spacious room, when compared to the other chambers I'd been in. Then, I met that broad, tall youkai who had beaten Kurama once more. He was sitting in a large armchair. He'd kill me for sure. The guy who had brought me there bowed before the youkai, pushing me against the floor, making me fall on my knees. 

"Master, this one says Kurama brought him." 

"Your name is Yomi, right, hunter?" the Master asked, calmly, too different from the hysterical youkai I've seen before. 

"My name is Yomi, but I'm not a hunter. And who are you?" I asked, trying to pile up all the courage I had left. 

"I'm Najah, Master of this territory. If you're not a hunter then, what were you doing dressed like one, lost in the woods?" 

I lost all fear, can't really say how. 

"I pretended to be a hunter so as to meet a thief named Kurama." 

Just as I mentioned him. 

"Yomi, you're here! I'm relieved! I looked for you every where!" The smiling youko added while he stepped towards Najah. 

I was astonished once more. There was nothing visible in him that could possibly denounce of all the violence he had just suffered. Not a bruise, not a scratch. 

"Are you alright? Do you feel better?" Kurama asked me, looking up at my surprised expression. 

It took me a while to reply. I could just murmur a feeble, faint "Yes..." 

"So you found a way to meet my father?" 

_Father?! What the hell was going on there?_

I looked around. Only then I realized that several youkai were there too, many hybrids and of different races. They were all spread on the floor and seemed relaxed. I noticed that the guys who found me were also among them. Then I turned my eyes to Kurama once more, in order to check if what I had just seen was really happening. There he was, young and beautyful as ever. He had just seated himself on the floor beside Najah, so that the big youkai could caress his hair. Definitely he didn't present any trace of discomfort or pain. 

Suddenly, Najah stood up. 

"He's your friend, Kurama, so I'll let him be your responsibility. He may stay if he wants." 

The youko stared happily at me. The monster continued. 

"Talk to him. Tell him about our rules and let him think about it. He's got seven days to decide." 

So, he kissed Kurama and left. 

I was deeply dumbfounded. Not with the kiss, of course, but with the insanity of the situation. All that story had blown my mind. 

"Come with me," the youko said. He was already close to me again. Would I never be able to notice his approach? 

I stayed. So, he held my hand. 

"Come." 

I obeyed. 

He took me to the surface. We were back in the woods, but in a place unknown to me. My eyes took some time to get used to the intense light of the day. 

"I really hate those tunnels..." the youko told me, with a resigned look in his eyes "Are you hungry?" 

"No, I've just eaten." 

"Oh! I forgot that... Did you enjoy the meal?" 

"It was fine." 

"That's not what it seems... you don't look well..." 

"Sorry. I guess I ate too much" 

"Do you mind if I eat?" 

I just moved my head, in a negative way, not really believing that he had just asked me permition to eat. What kind of youkai does something like that? Then Kurama walked towards an ordinary tree. I looked up and saw there wasn't anything edible there. 

"If I were you, I'd not waste my time climbing. They're unripe." I advised. 

Kurama chuckled. 

"I'm not climbing... and the fruits aren't going to be like that for much longer." 

He closed his eyes. Suddenly the tree bent one of its branches towards him. A dud fruit which was hanging from it quickly changed it's color, becoming a very succulent tidbit.... The youko pulled it carefully and then made the tree go back to its original position. 

"Are you sure you don't want any?" 

I wavered but decided not to change my mind. 

Kurama looked around once more, as if searching for any sign of danger. Then we sat under the tree's shadow and he started to eat. I was glad we stopped 'cause I couldn't hold the hubbub inside of me anymore. 

"What kind of community is that? Is Najah your father? Are you all thieves? Who the hell are you?" I queried in a very uneasy tone. 

He looked at me, holding his laugh, too polite to talk with his mouth full. If I didn't seem so anxious, maybe he'd have eaten the whole fruit before answering me. So, he threw his meal away, licked his fingers and only then did he start to talk. 

"That's no community. We're only fifteen. Najah isn't my real father, as you could see, but he raised me since I was a pup. He helped me a lot and I love him very much for that. And, yes, we're thieves. All of us, except my father. I'm a youko, my name is Kurama, I'm seventeen years old and I hate aubergine. Wow... Did I answer everything?" 

"Are you mocking me?" 

"Me???!!... No way!" 

I started to think about what he had just said. The master wasn't his real dad. That made sense. So, that should be a group of thieves, with a fanatic leader. Did he say he loved him? How could that be? That guy was a madman, a runaway beast. And the story about them being father and son... Fathers are not supposed to kiss their kids like that... No! He was only seventeen! I knew he was young but not that much. This age is so insignificant for a Makai son. I was almost ninety then and yet no one would ever take me seriously if I didn't lie about it. A youkai is considered an adult only after he's a hundred and half years old, maybe two hundred, depending on the species. It was known that no youkai could handle his own youki before that age. What a hell... Kurama was some sort of grown up baby! That made no sense at all. I started to feel like a pervert. 

A noise was heard. Kurama jumped up. 

"Hunters." He stated, in a very low voice. I could see how nervous he was. 

"Let's go back." 

"No. We're too close to home. I can't risk taking enemies to our hide-out. Come with me!" Then he started to run in the opposite direction, right towards the sound. 

"Kurama.. Are you out of your mind?" I said, holding his arm. 

"They're too close. I can't let them get nearer. Father would be mad at me..." 

As he realized I'd not let him go, he transformed himself into his multi-tailed fox aspect. Then, in a nimble way, he dodged my catch and disappeared in between the trees. 

I tried to follow him, but soon I lost his trail completely. However I insisted on marching towards the direction I considered the right one. I heard voices, coming to the conclusion I was near. Then I noticed something push me from behind, shoving me to the ground. It was Kurama, back to his youko aspect. 

"Don't just stand there!" He whispered in my ear. "They're there! Take a look!" Then he pointed out to a group of hunters on our right. 

I was probably much more blind then than now. They were right next to us, and yet I wasn't aware of them! They were three tall, armoured warriors. They were hornless, which made me believe they were not really from a high-power class. Anyway, they were intimidating. I noticed Kurama was just staring at them, analyzing them carefully, as if planning something. 

"Let's try a surprise attack!" I suggested, trying not to excite myself with the upcoming fight. 

"Hold on... I'm thinking..." The youko answered me. 

_Thinking about what? To Hell with it! Three enemies standing right before our eyes, and the youko said he was thinking!?! I grew more and more impatient every instant._

"What can you do?" Kurama asked me. 

"Do what?" 

"Your you-ki! What can you do with it?" 

I swallowed hard. Now I had to admit I could only fight using my hands and a sword. Hn... Kurama 'd think of me as a useless bloke then. 

"I'm a swordsman and... My you-ki is, well... It's hard to control sometimes and I..." 

"Where's your sword?" 

_Damn! I had forgotten it! What a crappy warrior I was!_

"It's not a problem, I can get you one..." 

I looked at him before retorting, wondering curiously where he could have hidden a sword. 

"You mean you got one there?" 

Kurama reached into his pockets bringing a small seed to view. He let it in the palm of his hand, and I watched that meager dot changing form. It developed long stems which grew attached around the youko's arm, while part of the plant expanded outwards in a blade-like form. In few instances it formed a perfect sword, sharp and firmly connected to Kurama's arm. I was truly impressed with such a transformation. Kurama's you-ki was amazing! And to imagine he was still incredible young. 

He stripped the sword from his arm carefully, twisting some vines so as to form a handle. Then he gave it to me. 

"Let's do it quickly. This sword won't last for long in your hand. See that guy with his helmet down? It's their swordsman; he's keeping the watch. You take care of him and I'll get the other two who are professional hunters. Agreed?" 

It was very humiliating to be commanded by a kid... But as I had not been skilled enough to even find myself a weapon, I decided it was better to shut up for the moment. I imagined I'd waste my opponent easily, then I'd help Kurama with the two others. 

"All right," was my reply. 

"Go that way and I'll go around to get my on their backs." 

I decided to act my own way, which meant that I shouted and jumped in front of the guy. But he escaped my strike and fought back against me furiously. It occurred to me that it wouldn't be as easy as I had guessed. We had almost the same skills. He knew my tricks and I knew his. My opponent wore a kind of protective armor. It seemed to be very heavy, but his agility wasn't affected at all. There was a deep scar on his face, barely visible due to the helmet's position. The equilibrium of that fight was already annoying me, but not as much as the silence kept by the hunter. He didn't retort any of my insults. In a sudden move, the warrior took the sword from my hand leaving me completely helpless. He aimed the sword towards my neck. I was never the type of youkai who begs. So, I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. 

"Leave him alone. It's me who you want, isn't it?" 

Kurama approached us in determined steps. His clothes were all covered with blood drops and he carried a weird whip on his left hand. The warrior in armor stared at him, but his sword remained close to my neck. 

"Throw the whip away!" He demanded, his voice suffocated by the heavy helmet. 

Kurama obeyed. 

"Put your hands in front of you, so that I can see them. Where are the others?" 

"Dead." The Youko said while he acted as he was told. 

"On you knees!" 

Kurama hesitated this time. 

"Do as I say or I'll kill him!" 

The youko knelt down quietly near him. 

The blade switched quickly from my neck to Kurama's, as if to cut his throat. 

"Don't even think about using your powers or I'll kill you both!" 

I though about doing something about it, even though I didn't have any ideas at all. Somehow, the guy perceived it. 

"Stay where you are Yomi, or I'll bleed you precious little friend." 

That surprised me. 

"How do you know my name?" I shouted. 

Kurama remained on his knees, the sword teasing his throat, but he seemed to be very calm. 

"You don't remember me..." The stranger said, taking off the helmet. 

It was Joh, my old friend and lover, from Raizen' army. I got even more choked then. 

"Joh..." I gasped "You're here? How?... What happened to your face?" I asked on seeing the scar that crossed his face from the forehead to the chin, deforming it. 

"An accident... is it that important? You never considered me to be good-looking anyway." 

"Joh, you were my friend. We've done nothing to you. Let him go." 

He laughed. 

"So, that's it? You're worried about him... only him. I'll kill him. Not for the reward. I want to see you as lonely and abandoned as I am." 

My ex-friend seemed mad. He used to be so reasonable and placid about everything. That couldn't be the same Joh I used to know. 

"What the hell, Joh! What happened to you?" 

"Hn... Do you _really_ want to know what happened in this life of mine?" He asked, staring vaguely at Kurama. 

He paused. 

"No, you don't want to know..." He added sarcastically, "You never cared about me. Know what? I'll make a scar on his nice skin so that he'll be marked just like me." 

In a fast move, Joh leaned the very tip of the sword against Kurama's forehead, pressing it, until blood could be seen coming from a small cut. 

"Stop it Joh!!" I screamed. 

But he continued cutting the skin up to the side of one eye. 

"I'll do whatever you like, I swear, anything. I can be you slave, but, please, stop it." 

Joh didn't seem to be listening to me anymore while the blade sliced Kurama's cheek. The youko remained still. His face was already covered with blood. 

Joh stopped and looked at me. 

"Do you still have the gift I gave you?" 

I didn't. I had sold it one day after I received it. 

"Hai. But it's not here with me." 

"Liar!" He said with anger, hurting Kurama even more. "You'll see..." 

But he couldn't finish his speech. All that happened so fast that my eyes could not get it well. In a flash, tiny sticks erupted from the ground, penetrating Joh's body in between the armor's gaps. He let the sword fall and collapsed. Kurama took a trembling hand to his bloody face and fell to the other side. 

I ran towards the youko. I was even more scared now than in the beginning. He moved a bit and opened his eyes. 

"I'm gonna be fine." He whispered, closing his eyes. 

"I'm sorry." I begged "It was all my fault. If I were not so stupid, so useless..." 

I tore a strip of cloth from my shirt and placed it on his face, trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Don't worry about that, ok? Nothing in this world could make you ugly... and I'd love you even if you skin were with its inside out." 

Kurama laughed and then let go a painful moan. 

"Don't make me laugh, nut, it hurts." 

"So sorry!" 

I heard Joh groan. He moved. As I feared he could still react, I left Kurama and grabbed the sword that was beside me, Joh's sword. I stood up and pointed the blade to his chest. He was still laid on the ground. 

"Damn! You deserve to die!" I cursed aloud. 

"So do it." he mumbled. 

Lots of blood was coming from his mouth. I hesitated. 

"Do something for me once in your life." 

I killed him. He didn't have any chance to survive the wounds anyway. I turned back to Kurama. 

"I'll take you home." 

"No." He said, almost not moving his lips "I can't go back like that." 

"But someone must help you. It's still bleeding ." 

"It'll stop soon. Let me stay like this." 

I considered ignoring his will but I gave up. If I took him home, I would miss the opportunity to be of any help. Besides, how could I be sure he'd be safer there anyway? 

The cloth was already red and wet with all that blood, so I used the rest of the shirt. His face was all cut on his left side. My heart ached just to look at it. But there weren't any other wounds. The blood on his clothes belonged to the hunters he had killed. I stood up again. Kurama had his eyes closed and didn't answer me anymore. So, I tried to think about what to do. I walked around the battle field to check for signs of danger. Instead, I found the dead bodies of the other hunters. I got a water container, a blanket and some other unimportant stuff from them. I placed Kurama on one side of the blanket and covered him with the other side. 

The night was coming. 

I used the rest of the water to clean the cuts on Kurama's face but I could barely look at his deformed skin. The cuts were even deeper than I had thought. 

_Damn Joh!_

It was getting very cold as darkness spread around us. Kurama was sleeping soundly. I lay on the grass, a little bit away from him. I feared I would weak him up as the last time. I planned to spend the night awake to watch him, but I ended up sleeping too, I don't know for how long. 

I dreamed of the dying youko who claimed to be Kurama's father and about all that crazy story he had told me. Luia, Najah and Joh were also there. Maybe nightmare was a better name to describe that dream. Anyway, it didn't make any sense but I guess dreams are always like that. So, I didn't mind it when I woke up. 

I looked to the blanket and... Kurama wasn't there. I got up astonished. I checked again. The blanket was empty. There were two pieces of bloody cloth beside it. No sign of Kurama. I wanted to call him, to scream his name but I figured that it was not a very wise move to shout in that dangerous place. 

So, I decided to look around. Joh's burial was in my plans but the disappearance of Kurama made me forget that completely. 

I searched everywhere around and in a few moments, I was already very worried, not knowing what else I could do. 

Then a water noise was heard. Thirsty, I searched for it. When I reached the place, I found not only water but also the person whom I was looking for. He was swimming happily in the beautiful lagoon before me. 

"Aren't you coming? The water is great!" 

"Kurama... your face..." 

"I told you I'd be fine, didn't I?" 

"But that fast?" 

"Really? It'd be even faster if I didn't have to spend so much youki to kill your boyfriend." 

"My what? Where the hell did you get an idea like that? He used to be my partner in the past, that's all." 

"Of course...". He added with a smile. 

I was so amazed that I forgot that I was thirsty. I just stood there, watching him have fun. 

"So? You're coming or not?" 

"I'm going." 

A warm bath would be just fine after all that. 

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes?" Kurama asked, in a very charming way. 

"Well... are... are you naked?" 

"Sure! Look!" 

He pointed to the stone where some parts of his clothing could be seen drying by the sun. 

"You can take off yours. I promise I won't look." 

He turned his back to me. 

I took off all my clothes and entered the water. It was a kind of shock to me. Its temperature was not nice at all, too cold. I didn't understand how could he be enjoying that. 

Then, I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. He was close to me again. 

"Delicious, ne?" 

"It's the best bath I've ever taken."   
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	9. Chapter 9: Najah

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  


Chapter 9: Najah   
____________________________   


In the first few months that I spent as a member in that weird society Kurama belonged to, I started to get acquainted with some quite interesting facts. There wasn't any gang lead by Kurama, and absolutely no bunch of followers with the goal to make him King. The youkai I met there were just a small group of lost, young youkai who were allowed to live in Najah's domain. In exchange, they should be obedient and faithful to their master, but no other payment was demanded. That was the reason why those kids called him master although Najah never taught them anything. There were fourteen youkais in that condition. The youngest was Koji who was only twelve or thirteen years old and, unlike Kurama, did look like a child. The "oldest" was Kaizo, the guy with black wings, who was more or less a hundred years old. Therefore, he had proclaimed himself to be the "leader" of the group. As I could see, nobody denied that, even Kurama. 

However, Kurama was not like the others. He was the master's favorite, considered to be like his son, and the target of special attention - if there indeed was any attention paid to the rest of the boys. The differences in the way Najah treated Kurama and the other kids were undeniable. So, to compensate their misfortune, the kids rejected Kurama's presence. It was usual for them to express their feelings towards the youko in many unpleasant ways, as long as Najah wasn't around. They knew they would be punished for mistreating Kurama if the master got to know it. On the other hand, Kurama was the only one to try to prevent theses kind of conflicts as he knew they only made things worse. 

The leader of the anti-Kurama faction was Kaizo. I believe that if it were not for his influence nothing would have happened. I also had a feeling that he knew what truly happened between Kurama and Najah, as he was always so concerned about keeping an eye on his foe. He took great satisfaction in relating all Kurama's actions, specially those that could cause him trouble. It was not rare to see him exaggerating things or even lying in order to instigate Najah's anger. Kaizo always blamed Kurama for everything, even for the facts in which he didn't participate. I can't deny he was an excellent politician, as he was very successful in convincing the rest of the boys of his theories. 

Although Kurama never complained about it, I knew this was a very depressing situation for him and how much he suffered for being so openly rejected by all. 

The truth is he was very lonely. Besides his stepfather there was no one he could talk to. Inside those tunnels, he used to isolate himself in the most inaccessible rooms, where he stayed for hours, entertained his with favorite hobbies. Kurama was addicted to learning. He was always studying something, even totally useless stuff. He was very proud to know many things about the Ningenkai, even though he didn't have a clue about its use. He loved to think about solutions for imaginary problems and he was always creating easier ways to get what he wanted. If that hole in which we lived in was an almost comfortable place, it was due to his efforts in order to improve illumination and ventilation. One of his best creations was a map of the tunnels that even Kaizo had copied for himself. Till then, it was usual for the boys to get lost every once in a while. When he wasn't at home, Kurama enjoyed wandering the woods, lost in his own thoughts. 

My presence changed the community's habits a bit and Kurama's life a great deal. I thought he was happy to have a friend although many times he looked lost and downcast. We were always together and had lots of fun. We chatted for hours about pleasant subjects, usually gossip and other trivial stuff. It was a surprise to me to notice how childlike Kurama's manners could be when he was on his own. Well, that was not so strange considering his age and the way everyone under Najah's wing lived. In the place where I came from youkai were so... blunt. Before I met Kurama, I never thought there could be more for someone like me to do but to become a hunter, a soldier or a thief. I never thought I'd appreciate to have a friend. I didn't believe that "just friends" even existed. Anyway, it was strange to compare the Kurama I knew to the thief everybody talked about. As for me, I guess I'd fallen in love with both. 

Another surprise was that the rest of the guys were nice to me. Kaizo respected me, maybe due to our similar ages and to the fact that I seemed more experienced than him. He even flattered me sometimes... 

One day, I was invited to a celebration. I knew that Kurama was not included in the invitation, so I decided to refuse it. However, Kurama didn't rest till I agreed to go. 

"Why not? It's going to be cool." 

"No way! I'm not leaving you alone for some stupid party." 

"Don't be silly. Besides, they've got wine there. You could steal a bottle for me..." 

"Are you sure it's okay for you if I go?" 

"Sure." 

I felt kinda guilty for going, but I did it. I'd be lying if I said it was a bore. In fact, it was much better than I thought. Well, at least till Kaizo came to talk to me. 

"So... Missing the fox too much to drink?" 

"Sure. He's better than you all together," I said in a very cynical mood. 

"Ahnnn... I see... You're fond of him...Don't deny it. It's written on your face... But don't plot too much, Yomi. He's got an owner already." 

"The master?" 

"Who else?" 

"Why do you treat him like that?" 

"He's cocky... He thinks he's better than us." That was all he answered. 

I considered knocking him down but I didn't do it. He was too drunk anyway. Besides, Kurama had begged me not to fight for him. _They're just going to be even madder at me -_ he justified before I left him for the party.   
  
  
  
  


In spite of everything, I was very pleased to live with Kurama. We didn't have the kind of relationship I had expected, but it was okay for me to be his partner. My only concern was to feel embarrassed whenever he decided to strip off in front of me or to play those kinds of games which involved physical contact. I always managed to control myself. I couldn't stand the idea of scaring him or losing the mutual trust we shared. Kurama had become my first and onlyfriend and, damn, it was so good to have one. Moreover, we had so much to do... We were living like thieves after all. Danger was a constant part of our lives. Outside Najah's territory, nothing was easy for us. Sometimes we had to face hunters, sometimes we were chased after a robbery, sometimes we had to fight hard, sometimes we had to kill mercilessly. And I can assure the world that in those moments Kurama proved to be even more skilled than local gossips could tell. 

In fact, only one thing really bothered me at that time: Najah. It was always the same; Najah called Kurama, Kaizo told him where he was and Koji was sent after him. Then Kurama disappeared for two or three days. I was anxious to death in those periods and had to make a great effort in order to prevent myself from interfering whenever the delay was too long. I never told Kurama anything that could make him know that I knew what happened in the days he had to spend with his stepfather. I wished he would tell me one day if he wanted to. Even though he never seemed to be injured, I started to notice, as time passed, that he couldn't hide some minor aftereffects such as losing his appetite or being somnolent. I concluded that those situations were getting worse. Each day I grew more apprehensive.   
  
  


________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama -   
  



	10. Chapter 10: Kaizo

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  


Chapter 10: Kaizo   
___________________________   


I had been feeling awful for a couple of days. I woke up with headaches that took a long time to pass. Sometimes they lasted the whole day, making me lose all energy. I tried not to complain as I didn't want Kurama to worry about it, but eventually it came to the point in which I couldn't hide it anymore. One day I felt so much pain that I had no other way but to confess it to him. 

"C'mon, Yomi. Why don't you tell me what's wrong with you? Don't you trust me?" 

"No... Of course I trust you... It's that... I've been feeling this annoying headache and it's driving me crazy... I don't know why..." 

"Where does it hurt?" 

"Everywhere, mostly here," I said, pointing at the edges of my brow. 

Kurama took a careful look and then smiled at me in relief. 

"Well, my friend... I think you should be preparing yourself 'cause it's not going to pass soon. At least not before they grow." 

"They what?" 

"Your horns!" 

I stayed still, paralyzed in amazement. I was deeply surprised. I had never imagined I would have horns. I had always been told that horns were signs of power. A sudden excitement took control over me. I hugged Kurama who didn't seem to understand the reason for my joy. 

"Wow! I never thought anyone could be happy about having horns." 

"You don't understand. That means I'm powerful!" 

"Really? As for me, it only means you've going to have holes on your pillow!" 

I guess I could have killed anyone who dared to tell a joke in such a moment of my life but as it was said by Kurama, I didn't mind it. I decided to strike back. 

"And this tail of yours. What a set back! You can hardly sit... Deny that it bothers you sometimes.." 

"... hn, just sometimes and just a bit, but I guess I couldn't live without it." 

"One day I won't live without my horns... Will they be large?" 

"I hope not. Father's can hurt from time to time." 

Kurama stared at me, as if he had just said something he didn't intend to. 

"They hurt?" I asked. 

"I don't know... It's not on purpose... Can we talk about something else now?" 

"Sure. What about the master? You never told me anything about him." 

"Yomi, I..." 

"Kurama!!" someone shouted. 

It was Kaizo who walked towards us in his usual conceited manner. 

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you the whole morning. The master spent all day asking about you. I guess he's pissed off. I would talk to him now if I were you." 

Kurama got up immediately. 

"I'm going," he said with a trembling voice, "Don't worry if I don't come back today, ok?" 

He left in a hurry as Kaizo sat beside me. There was a cynical smile stamped on his face. He looked pretty satisfied with all that. 

"You're a sadistic asshole, do you know that?" I said, making a great effort in order to prevent myself from breaking his face. 

"That's not even half of what he deserves," he answered. 

I couldn't hold myself any longer, so I punched his face. Kaizo stared at me angrily. I prepared myself for his reaction, but instead of fighting back, he just managed to regain his calm. 

"I feel sorry for you. Has your beloved ever told you about Kuronue?" 

The name sounded familiar to me. I thought a bit and finally remembered where it came from. Kuronue was the name of the youkai who seemed to be Kurama's partner at the first time I met him, three years ago. 

"No," I answered in a harsh tone as I tried to disguise my curiosity. 

"Sure he wouldn't. The damned fox would never tell you about the partner that he left to die. Kuronue was my younger brother. He loved that son of a bitch... and I hate him. I wish he were dead. I pray for a hunter to get him one day." 

"Liar. You're jealous of him. Kurama would never abandon a friend. He could kill you if he wanted to, or have you banished. I don't think anyone would miss you, nor would the master mind it." 

Kaizo approached me with fury in his light blue eyes. 

"You think he's beautiful, don't you? That he's the sweetest youkai Makai has ever produced. You do believe that he's a nice boy full of good intentions. Have you never seen him fight? Never seen him kill? Never perceived how much pleasure he takes in slashing his opponents with that whip?" 

"I never said he was naive. He's a youkai like us. Of course he must destroy his enemies. But that doesn't make him a killer of his own friends, I'm sure of that!" 

"Kurama killed my brother who was his only friend and I'm sure of that too!" he shouted. 

After some more minutes of annoying and useless quarrel, Kaizo agreed to tell me his story. He and his brother Kuronue had come from the South of Makai, from a small village, which happened to be not far from mine. They lost their parents in a violent assault when Kuronue was only five years old. Kaizo was older, so he began taking care of him. He even managed to work for food but most of the time his efforts weren't enough. One day, Kuronue brought him a dead chicken. Kaizo knew his brother had stolen it from a neighbor but they ate it anyway. Soon they started to steal for living and ended up being expelled from the village. Then they wandered the Makai and got lost as they reached the great forest of the east. Najah found them and took them to live in the subterranean tunnels. There were already other kids living there at that time. It was a peaceful life and it didn't take long for them to decide to stay there forever. 

One day Kuronue found a wounded fox pup captured in a trap. As he believed it was just an animal, he took him home. It was a very scared kit but as time passed it got used to the people around him. Kuronue was very pleased to have his own pet but Kaizo didn't share the same opinion. He was worried because he knew that Najah didn't allow the kids to raise animals at home. If the master found out about the little kitsune, they'd be in trouble for sure. Kuronue learned how to hide 'Kuni' (the name he gave to the fox) inside a bag every time he had to meet Najah. This strategy worked for quite some time... 

Najah got really mad. Everybody knew that he hated to be disobeyed. On the day he discovered Kuni his furious voice could be heard all over. He grabbed the animal by his tail as if he would kill it with his own hands. Kuronue cried like a small child. Kaizo had to hold him hard in order to prevent him from attacking the master in a desperate attempt to save his pet. But Najah didn't care for Kuronue's heartache. He concentrated his youki on one of his hands and shot it against Kuni, who was beginning an escape. The attack threw the kit against the wall. As the poor creature laid still on the floor, it began to change its shape before a whole bunch of astonished eyes. The mysterious transformation caused Najah's anger to stop. Afterwards, he even helped him to recover from the strike. 

Kurama was ten years old when all that happened. He was totally wild and could barely express himself. He was scared of everything, even of his own shadow. Kuronue did a great job teaching him all he needed to know to live in the group they belonged. Kurama was indeed a fast learner, no one could deny that. As seasons passed, Najah's interest in the newcomer started to increase too. It didn't take so long for him to be completely fond of the kid. He adopted him and started to treat him like a baby, providing him with all he desired. 

Although Kuronue wasn't as important as his partner, he remained as Kurama's best friend. They were almost the same age and were always together. It was Kuronue, who had become a skilled thief, that taught all his 'art' to the youko. They committed several robberies at that time. Some years later, Kurama became the leader of the duet, planning most of their actions. Kaizo used to be very worried about his brother. He feared Kuronue trusted his partner much more than he should. 

As time passed, the relationship between Kurama and Najah was getting more and more sordid. Kuronue used to confess some of his worries to his older brother. Kaizo begged him to get away from Kurama as he had bad feelings about the youko's insane love affair with his stepfather but Kuronue never accepted his advice. 

Some months after the partners returned from a frustrated tour around Makai, things got even weirder. But instead of trying to clean his own mess, Kurama decided to attack one of the most well guarded places of the entire east of the Makai. Kaizo tried to stop him or at least to persuade him to leave Kuronue at home. He knew that the risk was too high. Besides, Kurama's plan was completely lunatic... But even though he tried all he could, he couldn't prevent his brother from following the youko as he always had done. One morning, they left. Kuronue never came back home. 

I tried to argue with him, alleging that risk was part of all thieves' lives but nothing I said seemed to influence him. 

Then Kaizo talked about a certain pendant, which belonged to his brother. It was very beautiful and rare. Everybody knew Kurama had some lust for it, maybe 'cause it was the one thing that belonged to Kuronue that he couldn't use as well. So, a couple of days after Kuronue's death, Kaizo found it among Kurama's clothes. For him it was crystal clear that Kurama had been the responsible for Kuronue's disgrace. This feeling of his only grew stronger as he watched Kurama's behavior get stranger every day. 

After the so called 'accident' (Kurama had related that Kuronue had fallen in a trap during the escape as he tried to get his pendant back) Kurama did everything to rescue Kuronue's body and bury it in the forest. In the beginning, he spent hours beside the grave, doing no more than staring at it in apathy. Kaizo was fast in assuming his attitudes as the most clear evidence of the remorse that was torturing his soul. As Kurama didn't let him go near the grave, he complained to Najah who destroyed the whole place in one of his fits of anger. Then Kurama stopped eating and sleeping. In few weeks he stared to look like a living zombie. Kaizo's only comfort for the loss of his beloved brother was the assumption that the one responsiblefor it would not last long. 

The master did all he could to cure Kurama but all kinds of medicine proved to be useless. When all seemed lost, Najah disappeared, taking Kurama with him. Weeks passed. When he returned, Kurama walked beside him, as if nothing had happened. From that day on, he never pronounced the name Kuronue again. 

Kaizo thought about killing him several times but he knew it'd be impossible. So, while his revenge couldn't be performed, he decided to punish his foe in different ways. They became non-declared enemies since then. They just tolerated each other. And life went on. 

When Kaizo finished with his theories, he asked me: 

"So, you still think I may be mistaken? That Kurama didn't have anything to do with the death of my brother?" 

I couldn't deny the evidence that was presented to me. 

"Do you really want to know what I think? I think maybe Najah has something to do with it." 

Kaizo laughed. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Ah! I don't know... It's just that you reminded me... Well, I think that Kuronue would have said the same if he were in your place..."   
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	11. Chapter 11: Celebration

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  


Chapter 11: Celebration   
___________________________   
  


For the following months, life went on with almost no changes. I even thought about doing something about Kurama's situation but I ended up adjusting myself to routine. I feared that I would cause more trouble than I'd help if I acted unreflectively. Therefore my plans were delayed indefinitely. 

Another winter was coming to an end. All of us were waiting anxiously for the warmer seasons to come. The great forest of the east of the Makai used to be one of the colder places of this land, if it could be called a forest during the winter as no green leaf remained to remind us of its original appearance. 

Those months were especially tough, not only for me but for all who lived in the subterranean caves. There was no place to go and nothing to do but wait for the time to pass with or without patience. 

My so-expected horns had not grown yet. With lots of persistence, Kurama convinced me that those changes would take time anyway. Luckily he had managed to find me some medicine to relieve the pain, so I could bear all those headaches rather well. However, that didn't help me to put up with boredom. Kurama taught me a strange sort of ningen game. Something with small pieces that resembled people and animals, which only many centuries later I'd have enough patience to learn. But at that time, I thought it to be too complicated for me. I just couldn't see any sense in getting myself worried about a dispute that was not actually happening. 

As for Najah... Unfortunately that part remained the same as well. I never got to see him during those confined days. I just knew that he was alive 'cause Kurama still had to meet him every once in a while. 

That odd conversation I had with Kaizo still haunted my thoughts, but not as much as during the first nights. Many times I considered talking with Kurama about the guy named Kuronue, but I never did it. I guess one part of me feared he would tell me that the dead partner had been the love of his live or something like that... Quite impossible as a matter of fact. These kind of feelings couldn't be that easily forgotten as I had gotten to know too well... Even though, I couldn't deny it was strange that Kurama had never mentioned his name. 

Kaizo never said anything about his brother again. I guess he preferred to keep himself entertained with his never-ending cold war against Kurama. The fact that all of us were still confined in the same tunnels surely made things easier for him. 

Somehow we managed to get along quite well. Kaizo was nice company and a natural leader for that bunch of boys. It was a pity that he wasted so much time feeding his own anger and sadness instead of taking advantage of his good qualities. 

It may sound weird that I had not hated him for making Kurama's life even harder than it was, but I never got myself to have harsh feelings for him, even though I tried hard. Despite our usual quarrels, there was only one thing about Kaizo that could make me really mad at him: when he used me as a part of his plans... 

"Yomi, have you seen your little darling around?" 

"I've already told you that I don't like when you talk about him like that. He's got a name, ok? And if it's a message from Najah, forget it 'cause I won't tell him." 

"Wow! How edgy! Relax, Yomi, it's not what you're thinking. We're having a celebration tonight and we'd like you to come. As we know you're not coming without your pet fox, the boys asked me to invite him too." 

"I don't know... I'll think about it." 

"It's going to be cool. We've got this place, far away from the master's chambers. We built it ourselves some years ago. The fox knows where is it, although he was never invited to enter. Let me see what else... Oh! I almost forgot... If it doesn't snow too much, there will be plenty of people there." 

"Plenty? You've got to be kidding... you're just a small bunch of stupid kids..." 

"Wake up, man! I'm talking about people from the nearby village. Girls included." 

"Does the master know about it?" I asked as I tried to keep myself cool. I didn't want Kaizo to know how much that party idea had aroused my interest. 

"I guess so, but he doesn't care. He doesn't give a damn about us anyway. Only his precious baby matters for him." 

"And why are you inviting him this time?" 

"I've told you. It was not my idea. I guess the boys like you, that's all." 

I made a great effort in order to hold my enthusiasm, but deep inside I was exultant at the possibility of going to a party. I could barely stand all that monotony and even less the lack of... well, something obvious after all that time. As soon as Kaizo left me, I went straight to the room where Kurama used to hide himself whenever he decided to read all those weird papers that he treasured so much. 

"Kurama, guess what? Kaizo has invited us to a celebration, which is taking place tonight! There's going to be lots of wine and outsiders, maybe even girls! I think we should go 'cause..." 

"Yomi... I can't." 

"But why? I swear I'll kill Kaizo myself if he mistreats you." 

"It's not that... It's that I've got something to do tonight... But you may go without me, I don't mind it." 

"With the master?!" 

"Hn... right." 

"No way! I don't want to go without you. I'm not going to give Kaizo this little pleasure... You've got to go with me. It's going to be nice... We'll never know how long we'll have to wait till an opportunity like this comes again. Please!! For me..." 

"I can't, Yomi. Gomen ne." 

"Kurama, don't do this, ok? We've got to have a little fun sometimes. You're always so full of commitments! Ok, I want to go! I do need this party. See? I miss dating... Hell! I even miss girls!" 

"So, go! What's holding you?" 

"You don't understand. The last time I went to one of Kaizo's parties, I swore to myself that I'd never do it again without you. I don't want him to think that I need his favors. Please, just for a little while.... please?" 

Kurama glanced at the ceiling, as if looking for heaven's help. Maybe only then did he realize I could get this annoying... 

"Let's make a deal then. I'll go with you, but I'll leave as soon as you find yourself company. That's the best I can do to help you with your dating problem..." 

I had to admit it was better than not going at all. 

"Done!"   
  
  
  


_"Kurama... you're still like that! It's time. Aren't you going to change?"_

_"Change? For what?"_

_"For the party, what else?"_

_"Oh... Can't I go as I am? Damn, Yomi... you smell funny."_

_"Let's go, ok?"_   
  
  
  
  


Kurama took me to the place Kaizo had told me about. The boys had dug a chamber, some feet away from the subterranean hidden entrance. As there was no underground connection with the main tunnels, we had to go to the surface and cross a large passage covered with snow. Only then did we reach the entrance to the large saloon, carefully built as one of those that formed Najah's hiding place. 

By the time we arrived, there were already plenty of youkai there. I got really excited to see so many different faces after all that time. I had to admit that Kaizo was a very competent party producer. 

Kurama tensed as he faced Kaizo. I didn't understand why. Maybe the youkai's weird looks scared him... Kaizo was wearing a black attire and a funny hat which made him look like a giant bat. Then again, maybe Kurama just felt out-of-place in the middle of all those people... 

Kaizo approached us. I noticed that Kurama got even even more uneasy. 

"I guess I don't have to warn you that we cannot tell the strangers our real names, right?" 

"Of course, we're not dumb!" I said in a very affirmative tone although nothing he said had already occurred to me. 

"Very well then. The wine is there... By the way, Kurama, don't tell anyone you're a youko. We're all ordinary youkai here..." 

Kurama didn't answer. 

"Yomi, look... I'm on my way. I brought you here. My part is done. I don't know if I like this..." 

"Oh no! You promised me you'd stay a bit." 

I insisted till he couldn't resist anymore. Kurama stayed, but after a bottle and a half of that strong booze they gave me, I ended up being separated from him. As it had been a long time since I had drunk anything, I got high much faster than I expected. Besides, among all those kids, an "almost-adult" like me surely called attention. Less than half an hour later, most of the youkai girls in that place were spread around me. I was in heaven, drunk, surrounded by admirers who, amazed, listened to all my fibs... 

"Yomi, I'm leaving," Kurama said, coming near me. 

"No! C'mon Ku... I mean... oh nevermind... You haven't even started drinking!" 

"Who's this, Raizen? So kawai..." one of my new friends asked me. 

"Raizen?!?... I've got to go. I have a commitment, remember?" 

"No, no, no and no! Sit down!" I demanded, pushing Kurama to the floor with all my strength. 

One of the girls offered him a cup of wine. 

"I don't drink wine... it makes me sick." 

"Really? Have you ever drunk before?" 

"Hn... No." 

"So how do you know it's going to make you sick?" 

"I don't know... it's the smell of it, I guess." 

"Hum... Don't worry, baby... I bet that if you sip it all fast, you won't feel anything..."   
  
  
  
  
  


I don't remember much of what happened after that. I know that all of us drank, and drank a lot. I woke up on the following day almost naked on the floor, amongst three girls. 

It was snowing heavily outside although it was almost spring. The hangover I felt was so intense that it took me more than three attempts to stand up. I remembered Kurama. I looked around but I didn't find him anywhere in that room. I saw Kaizo lay on the floor sleeping soundly, but no sign of Kurama. 

A girl passed by me with sleepy look in her eyes. 

"Hey! Did you see a yo..., I mean, a boy, a young one, with silver hair and a tail?" 

"Oh... That kawai..." 

"Exactly! Did you see him?" 

"He left with a friend of mine... _lucky bitch_..." 

"Left? Where did they go?" 

"Nowhere I guess. Maybe they just needed some snow to put all that fire out." 

I left quickly, taking that clumsy doll with me. The snow outside reached our knees. I searched everywhere despite her protests. Some moments later, the girl tripped over something. I realized there was something buried under the snow. It was another girl. The one with me recognized her as the 'lucky bitch' who had left with Kurama. She was kinda frozen but fine. I had to take her inside before continuing. Kaizo was awakening then. Worried, I told him that Kurama should be somewhere under that snow. I even expected him to forget his anger for some minutes and help me. I guess I was very naive then... 

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not mad to go out and face the snow to look for that pest. I'll be glad if he dies... But I can take care of the girl, if you like." 

I didn't waste my time arguing. I left at once, leaving Kaizo and both youkai girls inside the room. Near the place where I had found the girl, I saw the snow move. It was Kurama, trying to dig himself out. I ran towards him as I had never run in all my life. 

"Sorry, Kurama...Gods, what have I done to you?" I said as I hugged him tenderly. 

He was trembling so much that he could barely talk. I took him to the underground as fast as I could. 

Some instants near the fire were enough to make him recover from the cold but not from the sickness that followed. Suddenly Kurama ran away, passing through the entrance like an arrow. He fell on his knees near the frozen trunk of a tree. Only then did I realize that he wasn't lying when he told the girl that wine made him sick. The poor youko was throwing up his insides. I felt even more ashamed for having encouraged him to drink like that. 

"Kurama, let's go inside, please. I'm freezing here."   
  
  
  


We took the whole evening to recover from the hangover. Kurama was still as white as the snow but at the end of the day he felt better, and so did I. 

"I'd like you to forgive me. I caused all this. I didn't intend to make you so sick..." 

"Nevermind... It wasn't that bad, _Raizen_," he said with a cute smile on his face. 

"Cut me some slack, ok? That was the only name that occurred to me..." 

"And you say that I'm the one who's fond of greatness..." 

"And the girls... I know you found some interesting company there..." 

"Damn! I forgot! There was one of them with me outside..." 

"Don't worry. I found her before I found you. She's fine." 

"I thought she could be dead by now. How can I be so lightheaded?" 

"It's okay. It's normal to be lightheaded after drinking so much. You and her..." 

Kurama smiled, a little bit embarrassed. I didn't know if I should be jealous or happy for him. 

But unexpectedly, the color faded from his face and he was paralyzed. I saw fear in his eyes. 

"What's up? Are you okay?... Don't be still like that, say something." 

He looked down, as if he had just received the worst of news. 

"I forgot to see my father."   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama -   
  



	12. Chapter 12: The Beginning of a New Seaso...

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  


Chapter 12: The Beginning of a New Season   
_____________________________________   
  


The winter's end couldn't have been worse. Somehow Najah knew about the party in all its details. Then he imprisoned Kurama in a small chamber near his room. He wouldn't let anyone come near him, except Koji who was in change of taking him food. _Training and meditation_, the master explained to the youngest of the kids once. However, Koji's eyes deny it every time he got back, after completing his task. 

As for me, all that crap was already far too absurd to be ignored. On the third or fourth day I waited for Koji to leave the tunnels and held him by force. 

"Let me go, Yomi!" the boy shouted as he fought my grip, letting the tray he was holding fall to the ground. 

"You're not going anywhere before telling me what's going on down there!" 

"I've told you. He's training and that's all. He'll leave that room when the master says so. Get off me now!!" 

"Don't lie to me, Koji. Something else is going on there and you know it!" 

"Leave me alone..." 

I let him go. He ran away from me crying and I knew it wasn't only for my bad mood. Then I heard some noise, like a loud quarrel. I followed the sound through the corridors. Almost all the boys were near a dark entrance. They also seemed disturbed by the noise, which came from the darkness. The master and Kurama were having an argument, a violent one as a matter of fact. Maybe even worse than the one I had the misfortune to witness. For the first time Kaizo didn't seem any pleased at all with all that trouble. I guess he finally understood that the hypocrisy which ruled that place wouldn't last much longer. 

I managed to help Kaizo to convince the boys to go away. Then I tried to force my way in. I didn't care about what could happen to me, I just wanted to do something about it. But Kaizo held me with energy, dragging me to another room. 

"Are you insane? Wanna die? Don't even think about poking your nose in this mess, do you understand me?" 

"I've got to do something. I can't stand this anymore!" 

"So don't stand it! Go somewhere else when they're together or leave this place for good. The last one who tried to interfere ended up being killed by the one he was trying to protect." 

"It doesn't matter!" 

"It does matter. Are you blind? It may seem weird to you, but Kurama allows this to happen. He doesn't need this place, nor us and even less the master's support. Have you never noticed that all his actions are premeditated?" 

"You're paranoid, Kaizo. You're so jealous of him that you can't see the reality as it is." 

"Then live the reality that suits best for you, but keep in mind that if you enter those chambers you'll be as good as dead." 

I didn't enter.   
  
  
  
  


It was a pleasant evening. Spring had finally started after so many melancholic days. The winter had lasted much more than expected that year. I was seated near the lake, lost in my own thoughts. The party had taken place exactly sixty days ago. Since then I had not seen Kurama anymore. Koji always assured me that he was fine. He was a nice boy but a dreadful liar. In fact, there wasn't anything else to do but stare at the lake. If it was a mixture of pleasure and relief to see that darling scenery again after all those terrible winter days. On the other hand, it only reminded me that Kurama wasn't there. And Gods know how much he loved that place. 

From a distance, I could see when someone entered the water, slowly, as if it were too hot or too cold. A stranger, I presumed. So I found myself a place to hide in order to observe him. The guy had lain on the floor and was quiet as a statue. I could barely identify his breathing. 

I started a cautious approach. It'd be easy for me to attack him as the youkai could be only dead or sleeping. _What kind of person would be so careless in a strange territory?_ - I thought, not knowing exactly what to do. I saw when his body slowly slipped into the water. _Better that way_ - I told myself - _I'd hate to kill someone who's got the same kind ears as Kurama._

So I felt as if time had stopped. Only then the obvious occurred to me. I ran towards the lake just in time to get Kurama out of the water. 

My heart ached just to look at him. He had lost weight and his skin was not only as pale as that of a ghost, but full of bruises as well. His clothes were torn and covered with blood spots. Even so, it didn't take long for him to recover consciousness, coughing and expelling the water he had swallowed. But when he opened his eyes, he started to push me hard, as if he was not recognizing me. 

"It's me, Yomi. I'm your friend, don't you remember me?" 

He stopped. I don't know if he understood me or if he was just too ill to maintain his useless resistance. He passed out some instants later. 

I took him to a drier place under the shadow of a tree near the lake margin. I sat down next to him, trying to figure out what to do. Although I knew that his youki would be more than enough to heal his body, I wished there was something I could do to help him... anything. I guess I never felt so useless and miserable in my whole life. 

I noticed when he woke up. I just watched for a while. He got up slowly and walked with numb steps towards the margin and sat. Some moments later, I sat beside him. He didn't even dare to glance at me, nor did I dare to embarrass him with an inconvenient gaze. We just sat there, silent and still as a couple of statues. I wished to say something, but I couldn't. It was like the words were stuck in my throat. 

"I was born on spring..." he said, still unable to face me. "I think I'm eighteen now... I've lived here since I was ten. I don't know how much more I can stand this..." 

As I didn't know what to say, I thought that maybe a hug would be a better consolation but he avoided it. 

"Kurama, please tell me what's going on... I will do anything to help you. Just tell me and I will..." 

"Nobody can..." he whispered. 

"Aren't you the one who's always telling me that there's a way for everything?" 

"Not this time..." His voice sounded so tired. 

"Kurama, I wish I could understand all this better but I think I'm too stony for that. I'm not good with words too. All I know is that you're so dear to me and that I hate to see you unhappy more than being unhappy myself. Maybe if you at least told me what is going on..." 

"Hasn't Kaizo ever told you yet?" 

I swallowed hard. I didn't want to lie about it. It didn't sound to me like a good start. 

"He has told me a couple of things but I don't trust him. I want to hear it from you." 

Kurama still kept himself quiet, his head down. 

"How are the horns?" he asked. 

"Nothing yet... Look... You don't have to change the subject like that. It won't help..." 

"Yomi, do you really like me?" 

I didn't expect that kind of question. 

"Of course I do! Haven't I told about the crazy things I did to find you?" 

"Would you kiss me if I asked you to?" 

I confess that his unexpected wish made me a little nervous for a moment. I came closer and kissed him on his brow. 

Then he kissed me. Just a brief touch of lips, but enough to make me feel as if my blood had started to flow backwards. 

"Kurama, are you sure that..." 

I couldn't finish the sentence. He kissed me again, this time, in a stronger move. I felt his trembling fingers on my nape as he let his body lean to the ground, but there wasn't anything I could do or think on my own. I just followed his move, unable to stop kissing him. 

For some instants I believed that the moment I had for so long craved for had finally come. I was holding the youkai I loved in my arms, knowing that I could do with him whatever I wanted to. But I didn't. I couldn't go on with that despite the fact that I wanted him so bad. It may seem the most stupid thing one can ever think but I just didn't want it to happen like that... Although he had started it all, I couldn't avoid realizing that he was completely out of his mind. His skin was warmer than usual and the few words he uttered didn't make any sense. So I stopped and took a careful look at him. 

"Aren't you coming?" he asked in a faint whisper. 

"I... I guess we should wait a little. You're sick and I don't want to hurt you..." 

"It doesn't matter... I heal fast," he said. 

I hesitated as I caressed his hair. 

"I can't... I love you but I can't. You don't know what you're saying. How can I be sure that this is for real?" 

He didn't answer me. He just took a deep breath and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost at once. In spite of everything I could feel his youki as bright as ever, although not as intense. He'd be fine after some rest. So I decided that I wouldn't take him home until then. 

Kurama slept for almost three days. Even though I knew there wasn't much I could do but watch him sleep, I used that time to think about what to do. However, I didn't have to think for hours to come to the conclusion that the best thing to do was to run away from that place as soon as possible. I'd challenge Najah if I had to. 

I was still seated beside him, trying to ignore that damned headache that insisted on annoying me from time to time when I felt something liquid slip on my brow. Blood. I went to the lake to check out what was going on. Then I realized that two small and white bone tips were pointing out from the sides of my brow. Tiny drops of blood were flowing from the opened skin. The horns I still didn't believe I'd have were finally coming to view, still so insignificant but enough to make me feel extremely powerful and self-confident. 

Nobody would intimidate me anymore. Not even Najah.   
  
  
  
  


It took some time for Kurama to move after he woke up. He remained lying on that improvised futon I had provided him for a long time before he sat. Once again, I watched him recover from a distance before I came near him. 

"Ohayo! How do you feel?" 

He didn't answer me. I noticed that most of the marks that he carried on his body had disappeared, but he was still much paler than usual. 

"Say something, Kurama... don't let me here like that. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine... kinda giddy, that's all. Where are we?" 

"Near the lake, don't you remember this place?" 

"Ahn... How did I come here? I can't remember anything." 

"You came on your own. You were pretty bad..." 

"I was... Did I say anything?" 

"Nothing that made sense." 

"How long have I been sleeping?" 

"A couple of days." 

"That all?" 

"Hai." 

We were silent for some time. 

"You know, don't you?" 

"I do." He looked so ashamed and downcast that I almost regretted my sincerity. 

"Let's get outta here," I proposed. 

"It wouldn't help.." 

"You don't need to be afraid. I'll be with you." 

"It's not fear... You wouldn't understand..." 

"So explain it to me." 

Silence. 

"Let's run away... We're thieves. Nobody will be able to track us down. Not even Na..." 

"No." 

"I'll challenge him. If I win, I'll spare his life if he lets you go." 

He almost smiled this time. 

"Yomi... you don't know what you're saying." 

"Maybe I don't. But do you have any other ideas?" 

"As a matter of fact, I do." 

"So tell me." 

"No. I won't get you involved. I'll do something, but I'll do it my way."   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama -   



	13. Chapter 13: Death

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 13: Death   
_______________________   
  


After that evening I decided that I couldn't wait anymore. I had to regain control over my own life and to fight for my goals as it always had been. 

I thought about what happened, I mean, about what almost happened between Kurama and I. I just couldn't understand the reason why I acted the way I did. Even after all the crazy things I did for him, it was that time that I realized that I loved him, as I had never loved anyone in my whole life. I just couldn't deny it any longer. What for? Kurama had started ruling my heart and my thoughts since the first time I saw him. It was like a sickness and yet, I didn't want to be cured. 

In the past, an old demon told me that youkai can't love, that feelings like that are a human weakness. At least in one thing I had to agree with him. It was a hell of a weakness. How could that kid have such power over me? 

Unnecessary to mention I didn't have courage to talk to him about our little moment near the lake. I knew he wouldn't believe me anyway. Even though, I hoped he'd remember it one day... 

Also, I couldn't help noticing how much Kurama changed after he was set free. In the first days, I thought it was just an effect of all he had been through. Besides, it was not only him who seemed different. Even Kaizo became more quiet and less provocative. Kurama's imprisonment wasn't a secret to anyone. Maybe only then those boys realized that Kurama and Najah's affair wasn't something to play with. I had never seen those tunnels so silent as in those Spring days. 

Kurama was the quietest of all. His body healed as fast as he had told me, but sorrow seemed to be the deepest of his wounds. He didn't talk to me anymore. He hardly answered to my worried questions. No swimming, no reading, no robbing. He just spent hours lay on the floor, in his fox aspect, behaving like one. Then he'd sleep, wake and wander the woods. Many nights he wouldn't return. He didn't seem to care about anything or anyone. Worst of all, each day he was more distant... even from me. 

As for Najah, no one had seen him those days. He disappeared from the underground. Deep inside, I wished he'd never come back again. 

On the day he returned, Kurama left the tunnels early in the morning. I didn't even get to see him leaving... However, although I was preoccupied with his recent attitudes, knowing that he'd not spent the whole day sleeping made me happy. I thought that could mean a good sign. 

Some moments later, I found something in my pocket. It was a little piece of that leaf-like yellow surface, covered with weird signs. I had seen that kind of material many times in Kurama's hands. I figured out it was a kind of message, left to me by Kurama while I was sleeping. That made me confuse. How would I know what was it about if I didn't know how to read? 

The night came and Kurama didn't return. It was raining like hell. All the boys were in the main room, as usual. Some played cards, other made bets. Kaizo was quiet and alone, sat near Koji who slept peacefully. 

I came next to him. I knew he was able to read. He once told me that before Kurama was taken to the underground, Najah used to teach the kids. So I asked him to read that piece of paper for me. He took a quick glance at the message and then stared at me. 

"I don't love you. Please go away." 

"Hn??" 

"It's what the message says..." 

"It can't be... Read it again." 

"Kurama left you that..." 

Najah entered the room. The silence caused by his entrance made us forget about the message. It was the first time he appeared in more than thirty days. He sat in his habitual armchair and stared at us. The younger youkai seemed frightened and he certainly noticed it. He asked about Kurama. Kaizo told him that the youko had left in the morning and yet didn't return. Then Najah ordered him to stay outside and wait for Kurama. I saw that Kaizo made an angry expression as he obeyed. 

Only then I realized that Najah was observing me. I managed to face him back. I wanted to challenge him so bad that I didn't mind being reckless. 

I saw when he called one of the kids and told him something in private. The boy came towards me. 

"The master wants to speak to you, follow me." I did as I was told, as I tried to erase any trace of fear from my troubled expression. 

I was taken to a small chamber, distant from the main area of the underground. I guess I never got to know all those tunnels very well even after I was given a copy of the famous Kurama's map. That place looked rather familiar to me. I remembered that it was the room where I had seen Kurama being beaten up over one year ago, in my first day as Najah's guest. That made me fell a chill. 

Najah entered. He took a long gaze at me. I noticed that there was a certain grief in his expression. 

"Horns?" He asked. 

"Quite so." 

"Just wait till they're large. Horns aren't good for anything but pain and discomfort." 

"They're power signs." 

"Do you really believe in this nonsense? Take this childish idea out of your mind. Power comes from youki. It isn't got anything to do with horns, wings, fangs, scales or... whatever." 

I could fell my blood boil. That bastard... as if the things he did were not bad enough, he also thought he could treat me as one of his juvenile servants. 

Then, he caught a dagger and pointed it towards his own belly. 

"Let make things clear, Yomi. If you want to kill me, do it now, 'cause it's going to be your last chance." 

I didn't move, too shocked with his attitude. 

"Well, since you decided to remain still, I think we can talk like adults... By the way, how old are you?" 

"Almost a hundred." 

"You're just a kid. Nevertheless you seem to be a little more experienced than the other boys that I've welcomed here. An impetuous kid, perhaps. One day you will learn to control yourself if you live and if you are lucky enough for that." 

"Who do you think you are? A clairvoyant?" I asked, trying to dominate the fear. He interrupted me. 

"I'm not finished yet. Don't miss the chance to listen when someone over ten times older than you speaks." 

He was so old. Probably one of the ancient demons who used to cross the barrier between worlds. For any youkai like me, it was like an impossible dream to be face to face with one of those great figures of the past. Damn, I knew he was old, I knew he was powerful, but not that much... 

He continued. 

"You've got potential. I can feel some power in you. Have you ever thought about learning how to develop it?" 

"Yes, I mean... well. It's not of your concern." 

"I think you should try to learn something useful. As far as I know, you're just a mediocre swordsman." 

That was to much for me to stand. I tried to hit him but before I could touch him I felt my body paralyze. A strange energy wrapped me up and I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. 

"Relax, kid. Don't fight with your body, do it with your mind, with your spirit." 

He didn't move a finger but, somehow, he attacked me. I felt a sharp pain run along my spine. The more I struggled, the less I could move. 

"Stupid boy. Concentrate!" 

I stopped. All my effort had been useless anyway. For no reason, I decided to follow the old man's advice. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The pain started to fade. I wasn't so tired anymore. Then, the energy was gone. 

"Very nice...You did very well for someone who had never manifested power before." 

That did make me confused. I hated that youkai for the things that he did with the person that I loved but, at that moment, I'd be capable of kissing him for what he had just done for me. I didn't know what to say. 

"So... Do you still hate me that much?" 

"I don't hate you," I answered, not knowing if I was lying or not. 

"Sure you do. You know I'm cruel to Kurama... and you are in love with him, isn't that true? Or a youkai like you wouldn't be living in a place like this. You entered this room with hate in your eyes and now you're confused because my attitudes surprised you. Don't get me wrong, Yomi, but you're a very predictable youkai." 

"You know nothing about me." I affirmed. There was nothing else I could say. 

"Is that so? Tell me if I'm wrong. Your appearance says that you came from the South of the Makai. You're a half-breed youkai, and, naturally you hate to be reminded of that. Probably you used to have a pathetic mother and several brothers, but no father. Your family made your life a living hell even though you loved them and tried your best to prevent them from starving. One day, for no particular reason, you got sick of it and left. As you had your mind full of illusions, you traveled around this land, searching for adventure but instead you found as much misery as you had in your homeland. Somehow you managed to survive. Years later you decided to go west in order to join Raizen's army and become a real soldier. So, how was I?" 

It was like if he had read my mind. Everything he said was right... well, almost everything. More than surprised, his words made me terribly embarrassed. No one had even spoken like that to me before. I was so angry and ashamed that I couldn't stand his stare anymore. 

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, kid. There aren't any golden cradles in this land. You've got potential. Don't waste it. The rest in unimportant." 

"Why are you telling me all that?" I asked. 

"You can leave now," he spoke, turning his back to me. 

"Please, answer my question." 

"I'm old," he said, without moving, "I know that my end in near. It's time, I lived much more than I intended to live. I don't know why, but I felt that I had the obligation of helping you, even if only a little, to get rid of this great ignorance of yours. Now go!" 

I obeyed. I didn't know if I was feeling anger, pity or respect for that youkai. Maybe all at the same time, I guess. I returned to the room where I was before, still not knowing what to think. I remembered Kurama. It was night and yet he didn't come back. I ended up not worrying so much about him, believing that the storm had prevented him from returning home. Most of the kids slept. It didn't take much for me to join them.   
  
  
  
  


An unexpected roar woke up us all of a sudden. It was dawn. The sleepy kids got up at once, with clumsy movements. There was no doubt about what was happening. The underground hidden-place was being invaded. No one knew about Kaizo, Kurama or Najah. Without the usual leaders those kids seemed rats in a trap. I had to kick some butts before any defensive act could be started. 

However, all our efforts were useless. As the invaders came forwards, we had to retreat. In fact, we were being pushed towards the narrower passages, to the dead end. Najah's kids could be experts as thieves but they knew nothing about direct confrontations. Many died in the first few minutes of that hell as they tried desperately to strike back or to run away. Only then I realized that the time I had spend as a soldier wasn't such a waste after all. I had to defend the youger boys and myself as well. Even though I did the best I could, Koji and I were the only ones to reach Najah's chambers. I called for him but there was no answer. Koji screamed as a sharp arrow-like metal crossed his chest. I knew he was dying but I couldn't leave him behind, so I carried him through the dark corridor, not minding if he was still alive or not. Finally, I found Najah, sat on the floor in one of the last compartments. He was apathetic and distant as if his soul had left his body. 

"Najah, get up. We've got to leave this place!" 

Koji didn't breathe any longer. I laid him on the floor. 

"Dammit, Najah! Do something. They're all dead and you let it happen you great son of a bitch! Where's that great power of yours now? They're almost here!" 

Then my body was thrown against the stone wall. The blow was so violent that for an instant I could see no more than a black space in front of my eyes. I though I'd pass out, but somehow my senses didn't fade completely. I even recognized that energy. 

"Najah... why?" 

"Stay out of this, kid. That's between he and me." 

I noticed that the invaders were already inside, but I couldn't move a finger. There was blood everywhere, on my hands, my clothes and even inside my mouth. I couldn't feel anything. 

I expected that room to be invaded by a bunch of those brutal youkai but that didn't happen. Only one of them came. I couldn't see clear but I'd be impossible not to recognize him. Kurama had jut entered. I tried to call him but my voice failed. For a moment I believed that he had come for us. 

"You're late," said Najah, "I'm here, my son." 

He got near to Kurama, silent. 

"Have mercy for a weak old youkai, my beautiful child," Najah whispered as he caressed some traces of Kurama's hair. 

Then he got on his knees and hugged him tight. As far as I could see, Kurama was still like a piece of stone. The youkai kissed him. 

"Thank you, my son. I hope you'll forgive me one day..." 

I don't remember the rest of scene. I must have fainted before it came to an end.   
  
  
  
  
  


I have no idea for how long did I sleep. When I woke up I felt like I had been sleeping for weeks. Only some minutes later my memory came back to me and I started to remember what had happened. Although I couldn't see very well, I realized I was still in the same place. It was still dark, but not as dark as before. 

I tried to move, but I felt like if my body had been ground. It took me a great effort to seat. Sight became more clear little by little. The first thing I could distinguish was the shape of Kurama's body, also seated on the floor. The second was Najah. He was lying down in front of him. 

I called him, but he didn't answer. I managed to drag myself towards him. Najah was dead. There was a kind of plant all around his huge body. He had been strangled by it. 

I stared at the youko. There was tiny drops of blood on his face, but no wounds that I could see. He was staring the corpse emotionlessly. He didn't blink; it was like he was dead too. I called him several times. I tried to shake him wake, but nothing seemed to help. 

I sat beside him. Then I started to think about all that terrible mess around me. Kurama had finally had his revenge, which took not only Najah's life, but destroyed all that could be related to him as well. It had been like a fury outbreak, or worse. At that time, I wasn't aware enough to question myself how could he have done all that on his own... 

He stayed like that for a long time. I wanted to get out of that place so bad, but at the same time I knew I'd be incapable of leaving him behind. Besides, I was too beaten to carry him. So, I remained there, waiting. 

Then he started to tremble lightly. His breathing accelerated. A pair of bloody tears rolled down his cheek. It was like if reality had finally become accessible to his senses. Kurama cried out and twisted his own body backwards, covering his face with his hands. I just watched while he wept like a helpless child. I've never seen anyone so desperate and miserable in my whole life. I didn't know what to do. 

"What have I done?" he repeated a couple of times in such a low tone that it made me conclude that he was asking no one but himself. I decided it was time for me to do something. 

"It's over now, Kurama. Let's get out of this damned tunnels..." 

He wasn't crying anymore but his face was still hidden behind his arms and knees. 

"C'mon... This place isn't good for you," I insisted. 

As he didn't move, I tried to hold him, in order to help him to stand up, but he pushed me so hard that I fell on my back. His movement was so abrupt that I had no chance of avoiding it. 

A push... a little sample of what would come next. 

"It was you..." he said with a trembling voice. He was looking at me then, with terrifying mixture of rage and despair reflected on his eyes, "It'd never have happened if you weren't here and I hate you for that... I killed my own father... I'm lost forever." 

In a fast move, the tormented youko ran to the button of the room. There were some barrels there and he promptly knocked them over, spilling its content on the ground. It was the oil, which feed all the lamps that illuminated the underground. Then he threw a candle against it. The fire grew with amazing speed. The flames spread so fast that in a blink of an eye I couldn't reach Kurama anymore. There was a wall of fire between us and no way out on his side. I called for him, I tried all that I could to find a way to put the fire out, but there was nothing I could use and no one to help us. Only after I couldn't see Kurama anymore that I started to get worried about my own escape. I ran as I never had run before, the faster I could, not minding the corpses on my way. By the time I left the subterranean tunnels, I was already feeling the smoke suffocating me. I kept on running till I reached the lake. I couldn't think. It was like my legs were moving on its own will. I dove into the waters, feeling its freshness run through my body. I don't remember much of what happened after that. I guess I just got out of the water and fell to the ground, completely exhausted.   
  
  
  
  


When I opened my eyes, it was morning again. I stood up and saw the trail of smoke scratching the sky. I returned immediately. 

In the place where the entrance used to be located, there was no more than burned land, so hot and deteriorated as hell's ground should be. The fire had destroyed all the complex support of those tunnels, burying the tragedy of the day before with it. 

Before such desolated view, I couldn't hide myself in a meaningless hope. Kurama was dead. I was absolutely certain of that. His destiny had been fulfilled. He'd find some peace at least, or so I thought, trying to find some sense in that bitter end, although sadness only became more overwhelming as minutes passed. 

I felt something slide down my face. I cleaned it with my fingers, certain that it'd be some more blood drops from a cut on my cheek. I was wrong. The drops weren't red. They were transparent. A tear. The first and the least that I shed in my life.   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	14. Chapter 14: A New Beginning

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 14: A New Beginning   
_____________________________   
  


I left the forest as soon as I recovered. I just couldn't stand to stare at those trees, that lake... Everything in that place reminded me of Kurama. I even dreamed of him. It was usual for me to think about him as if he wasn't dead. Sometimes I had to repeat to myself that he wasn't by my side anymore. As time passed I started to get used to reality again... quite slowly but eventually, I managed to overshadow all the sadness and delusion that screamed inside of me. And even though I missed him terribly, I decided to take care of my own life. 

In the first few years, I wandered the fields of east Makai, robbing here and there to survive. I was all by myself, completely independent. I wished it could be like that for a long time but I knew that sooner or later I'd end up choosing some kind of association. 

There wasn't so many alternatives for me. In truth, just two of them: to be a soldier or a thief. The fist one had become quite arduous since most of Makai armies had been eliminated after Raizen's decision to abandon all kinds of military disputes. So I was forced to admit that thievery was my only viable choice. 

So, five years after I left the forest, I became a member of a band of thieves led by a youkai named Kenzo. It didn't take me long to conquer a significant position in the group. My "previous professional experience" as a member of Youko Kurama's notorious band surely gave me sort of a status. I had heard that Kenzo's second in command, a youkai named Liu, was out in some kind of mission. I was really anxious to meet such a respected and powerful guy. As a matter of fact, our little gang was doing very well those days. The rumors about the fire that destroyed Youko Kurama's hiding place had been spread all around Makai like flames in the wind and most of treasure houses had become less well guarded after that. 

My fellows used to ask me questions about Kurama all the time. I tried to avoid it as much as possible since I really hated to talk about that. However, most of times, I just couldn't get rid of it. 

One day I was trapped in one of those interrogatories when an unfamiliar voice interrupted us. 

"Enough with this plant talk. What a bore! Let's get right to the point. Was he really hot like everyone says?" 

I looked around searching for the responsible for such an infamous comment, but couldn't find the author. 

"Over here, sweetie!" 

I turned back. It was a young female, not exactly beautiful, nevertheless her eyes were incredibly brilliant. She had red hair and her skin was more brunet than usual. And her clothes... I could hardly call that little thing she was wearing an outfit... However, she stared at me defiantly, with the largest smile I've ever seen. 

"So, sweetie, aren't you gonna tell me if he was really that sexy?" 

I had an urge of slapping her for what (and how) she just had said about the most important person in my life but I managed to control myself. 

"What you want to know has no relevance at all." I replied, trying to remain calm. 

I assumed that woman could only be the lover of one of the thieves. So I though I'd rather not to get myself involved into a fight with someone I didn't know yet. 

"Come on, sweetie! It may have no relevance at all to you... but it has to me!" 

Everybody started to laugh. The situation was becoming unbearable. 

"Listen, slut. My name is NOT 'sweetie'... And get of my face or I'll kill you right now!" 

She burst into laughter. 

"Help! Somebody help me, the boy with horns wants to kill me!" 

More laughing. Definitely it was too much for me. I decided to spank her. When I was about to do so, Kenzo approached us. 

"Yomi, Liu. So, you two have already met." 

I stopped, astonished. Was that woman Liu? The powerful, famous, first commander of Kenzo was that this vulgar, irritating woman of coarse language and the most annoying laughter? I wanted to die... 

"Kenzo, sweetheart, your new commander is very bad-tempered. He threaten to kill me only because of one little question I made..." 

"Liu, just cut me some slack, okay? Yomi is new here and he's definitely not used to your crazy ways." 

"It's okay, honey! You're the boss." She looked at me again. "Sorry, sweetie. It wasn't my intention to downplay your friend's memory. You know... I have heard things you wouldn't believe! About his cute butt with a fox tail, for example... I do love tails..." 

"LIU!!!" Kenzo shouted. 

"Oops! Sorry again, love. I get carried on. But you're cute too, ya know?... Oops again! Well, gotta get going before I say any more bilges. See ya, sweetie!" 

As soon as she left I started to talk. 

"Kenzo! What the hell was that?!" 

"Look, I know what you're thinking. She looks crazy, sounds crazy and indeed she is too crazy, but I'll tell you one thing: Liu has the most powerful youki I've ever seen in my 500 years of life. A-Class, can you imagine it? A few more years and she sets Makai on fire, like Raizen did some centuries ago." 

"I don't care. I wouldn't put up with that hysterical woman even if she were more powerful than Enma." 

"I know it's difficult to get used to her in the beginning, but believe me, she's very capable. I'd never dispense with her services." 

"Listen to me, Kenzo. I don't want to disrespect you but I swear I get out of here if that woman pisses me off." 

In fact Liu didn't cut out the nagging on me, but I never kept my promise. I knew I wouldn't find a band as good as that. Time went by and I got used to Liu's peculiar behavior. I even thought she was funny sometimes. In fact she was very powerful. She could concentrate youki in her hands and then throw it out, causing great crashes. Her abilities awed me... I hardly ever had a chance of witness such demonstration of power, and Liu's were the most amazing I had ever seen. 

One day she came near me and spoke in that eccentric manners of her. 

"What's up, sweetie? Wanna learn how to kick some butts?" 

"I've told you not to call me sweetie. It's annoying..." 

"But you are sweet! I'd bite you if I had the chance... So, are you in?" 

"What do you mean, _kicking some butts_?" 

"With your ki, baby." 

"And you think you can be my teacher?" 

"Sure, sweetie! I love to tell little boys what to do." 

"Hell, Liu, I've told you not to call me like that. I'm not a boy, I'm... hum... almost 150 years old." 

"And I'm almost 300. So what? You're still a little boy comparing to me. How about some lessons?" 

"And how much is this gonna cost me?" 

"Smart boy! Here's my deal: each lesson I teach you, you have to answer me a question. Deal?" 

"Just that?" 

"Sure, sweetie!" 

I agreed with the lessons, out of curiosity. I wondered what type of lessons she would teach me... I thought they'd be rather stupid to say the least, taking into account the teacher. On the other hand they'd cost me nothing... so why not? But I was so wrong in my judgment. The lessons were awesome. Liu instructed me how to use my youki to slow down impacts and protect my body at the same time, a technic I'd use many times in the future. My speed increased in a way I couldn't believe. Liu praised me saying that I had potential, and she seemed sincere. However, the payment to the lessons... it was worst than I had thought. Liu asked the most indiscreet questions. I almost gave up the lessons just to escape from them. Every time we're about to finish I knew very well what would come next... 

"Did you get everything, sweetie? Good! So it's time for my little question!!" 

"What's it about now?" 

"Well, let me see..." 

"Could you try to not be vulgar this time?" 

"Jeez, sweetie, you're such a kill joy... Okay, I'm gonna try something different this time... Lemme see... oh, yeah! Was your little friend Kurama as randy as people used to say? " 

"You said you'd try something different." I replied "Have you got anything else in your mind besides sex?" 

"Come on, sweetie. What about our deal? I'm the one who makes the questions, not you." 

"All right. If you want to know that much about a dead person, I'll tell you. He wasn't "randy" but was truly beautiful... maybe too much, I guess. I don't appreciate the way you talk about him. He was my friend, and only 18 years old when he died..." 

"Holy shit! Are you telling me that a 18 year old kid made the whole east Makai chicken out!!!" 

"That's it. Will you leave him alone now? Haven't you got any respect for the dead?" 

"Gods, sweetie! You sure were crazy about him. Did you make it?" 

I counted to ten. Then, the wisest move occurred to me. 

"I've already answered your question." 

"Consider that as an advanced payment for the next lesson. So, did you?" 

Okay, maybe it was not that wise... 

"No we didn't, and you own me a free lesson." 

"Come on, sweetie! Won't I drag anything interesting out of you today?" 

"Bye, Liu. See you tomorrow." I turned my back and started to walk towards the camp. 

"You really cared about him, didn't you?" She suddenly asked, in a serious tone of voice that surprised me. 

I stopped but didn't look back. 

"More than you can ever imagine." 

Our lessons went on, and Liu didn't give up the indecent questions, naturally. But she didn't ever mention Kurama's name again.   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	15. Chapter 15: Liu

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 15: Liu   
_____________________   


After fifteen years as a member of Kenzo's band of thieves, my name had started to become notorious all over the east of Makai. Being famous was "the best massage for the ego", like Liu would said, but it also had disadvantages. Going out to a innocent walk could mean being recognized by a hunter. I finally understood why Kurama never frequented public places, like markets and taverns and in his own forest he was always alert even when he seemed absent-minded. 

I still had not forgotten him. 

Kenzo had decided that the band should move on, so we needed to search for a new hiding place. It was an intelligent decision since our faces had become well-known by youkai in that area. It was determined that we would go east, not towards the forest region, what certainly was a relief to me, although we would pass by it anyway. 

At that time the group was formed by ten thieves, not counting Kenzo, Liu and me. Liu was the only woman so she was spoiled by everyone, except by those who didn't hold any interest for girls, of course. It was the case of Vini, an hermaphrodite from the North of Makai, where this kind of youkai is rather common. Quiet, he never talked unless it was really necessary. We could never imagine the surprise that was being reserved for us. 

We had been traveling for two months when we reached a clearing near the lake where I used to swim with Kurama. I had asked them to not go through that way in particular, but as I had no valid argument to give them, I was voteless. I hated democracy then. 

That place brought me so many sweet memories... Unable to resist, I went to the lake, and sat down exactly in that same place near the margin, where I once had held him in my arms. Suddenly I felt someone coming closer. It was Liu. She sat beside me. 

"So, sweetheart, was it here?" 

"What do you mean?" I asked her trying to disguise my feelings. 

"You know." 

"Almost," I answered in a sudden fit of sincerity. 

"You know, sweetie, whenever I see you like this I feel kinda jealous of that youko. Being loved this much is so fucking rare." 

I lowered my head, feeling ashamed for being so transparent. 

"Liu! Yomi! I finally found you. Hurry, Vini is dying!" one of the thieves, shouted. 

We followed him the faster we could. 

I almost couldn't believe my eyes when we got back to the camp. Vini was lying on the floor, suffering from strong contortions. He was in labor. His eyes looked like two small green spots dancing in pain while he screamed incessantly. 

All of our fellows, including Kenzo, were totally startled. Some of them tried to calm down the "patient" while others worried about the danger that all that shouting could bring us. 

"Everybody, clear, your morons! I'm here!" Liu announced, pushing away the circle of people around Vini "Go get other things to do 'cause I'm gonna take care of Vini. Tough guys like you sometimes can be as useless as teats in a snake..." 

Everyone started to move away. So did I. 

"Hey, dudes! I need at least one of you to help me." 

A lot of them offered to help. When it came to Liu, everyone wanted to be a volunteer. Everyone but me. 

"Don't try to escape, Yomi, you're the one I want!" 

No way out for me. Kenzo approved his commander's decision immediately. 

"Damn, Liu! Why me?" 

"Cause I like to be your boss, sweetie," she said with a smile. 

"Don't call me sweetie..."   
  
  
  
  


Actually I was not very helpful, mostly 'cause I could barely keep my eyes opened. That labor thing was too much for me... especially for my stomach. After some minutes of screaming by Vini and damp towers by Liu, the crying sound of a baby was heard. I noticed that a strange emotion came across Liu's face when she held that little creature in her arms. She cried even more than the child when passed him to Vini who remained lying on the floor, exhausted. I moved away from them. They were so enthusiastic that they didn't even noticed it. 

I sat down along with the other "males", who were at that right moment having a warm discussion about the newborn baby and his father/mother. 

"Tell me, Yomi..." Kenzo asked "Is the baby ok? Will it live?" 

"Yeah, tell us, midwife." Suzoni teased, annoying as always. 

"One more of your jokes, Suzoni, and you'll be wishing to be in Vini's place." I answered, hoping that some rudeness would discourage future gags. 

He glared at me but didn't have the nerve to strike back. 

"The baby is healthy, according to Liu. Vini is a little tired but I think he'll be fine as well." I informed them. 

"We can't keep a baby!" One of the thieves exclaimed. Most of the others agreed with him immediately. 

"Vini will have to sell him if he wants to stay with us." Suzoni suggested. 

Kenzo looked to the floor, seeming uncertain. 

"What do you think, Yomi?" 

"Well, I have no experience on this kind of thing. Maybe we shouldn't force Vini to sell his son if he doesn't want to, although I doubt it. However, if he refuses to give it away, we won't be keeping a baby with us either. So, I guess it's better to give Vini some time to recover. Then he decides what to do." 

"I think we should sell the child to the slave market as soon as possible. We'll get a good price for him." Suzoni expressed his opinion again. 

"Shut up!" said Kenzo, "I agree with Yomi. We'll do as he said. The decision is made. Now go take care of your own lives." 

We didn't continue the journey the next day. Vini was very weak despite of Liu's tireless efforts to help him and the child. She seemed highly happy about the baby. A woman thing, I thought. 

"How's that, sweetie? Aren't you going to hold the baby?" Liu asked when I approached her. 

"No, thanks, I'd rather hold a porcupine." 

"You should take the chance to get used to it, sweetie. One day you'll be a father too. I mean, unless you continue to be interested only in males..." She said laughing. 

"Hell, Liu, give me a break! How's Vini?" 

"Don't know, sweetie. If he doesn't recover 'till tomorrow I think we'll have problems." 

"If he doesn't recover today we will have problems... do you think we are staying here forever?" 

"Males! Never care about anything. I'm gonna talk to Kenzo. We can't leave them behind!" 

I was surprised at her serious tone of voice. 

"Liu... I've got something to tell you. Don't get too attached to this child... we are not keeping him anyway." 

"You mean this poor thing's destiny has already been settled? I should have known better. Tell me, what was the verdict?" 

"Vini will decide it. To stay with us he'll have to... well, he'll have to get rid of the kid." 

"Is that so? I'm relieved. I though you had already fixed the price with the slave trader. Tell me who had such merciful idea." 

"I did. Kenzo agreed." 

"It's okay, sweetie. You can't really have everything..." 

I noticed some unusual sadness in her voice. I couldn't figure out the reason but decided not to ask.   
  
  
  


I had nothing to do. A free day to enjoy in that place wasn't exactly in my plans. I wanted so much to leave. I would carry Vini with my own arms, if necessary. I walked by the forest for the whole afternoon, lost in my thoughts. If there was some way to rush our departure without causing Vini and the baby any harm... Not for them of course, but for Liu. I knew how much she cared about all of that. 

When I realized I was back to the big hole where Najah's hiding place used to be. I had a creepy feeling. That place still had some power over me. I tried to avoid the image of Kurama trapped in the middle of the flames but it haunted me anyway. 

I stared at a small object left on the floor. When I came closer I saw it was a tiny, delicate flower. Its white petals reflected the daylight, which made it slightly silvered. So beautiful, I thought. How could such beauty grow right there on that grave? I knelt down intending to pick it. 

"Yomi!" 

I heard someone calling me. Liu approached me with a traveling packet on her back and Vini's baby in her arms. I was glad at the thought we were finally leaving, but it didn't happen quite like I had imagined. 

"I've come to say good-bye, sweetie." 

"Are we leaving?" 

"Yep, you are. And so am I, but we're not going together." 

"What?" 

"Vini is dead. He started to bleed again about an hour ago and didn't make it. Since he was subordinated to Kenzo, the baby become his property. They decided to sell him as a slave and I decided that I won't let this happen. I bought the baby from Kenzo. I'm gonna raise him like my son. I'm going to do what I should have done when my own son was taken away from me a long time ago." 

"Liu... I'm sorry." 

"Don't bother, sweetie! It happens. I'm lucky 'cause I found a way to make it up for the things I've done. I'm not leaving unwillingly. I want to do it. I would ask you to join the family but I know you've got other priorities in life." 

"I'm gonna miss you, Liu. You may not believe but you're the only true friend I've ever had." 

"I believe in you, sweetie. Good-bye... By the way, don't touch that flower. It's an Amaruk. Kinda cute but deadly. Have they never told you to be careful with this kind of thing?"   
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama -   
  



	16. Chapter 16: Kenzo

MEMORIES   
Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 16: Kenzo   
____________________________   
  


Life in Kenzo's band without Liu wasn't the same. Our leadership was ruined by her absence and guys like Suzoni decided that they should command too. So he incited the others to ignore our orders and skip the missions. I thought Kenzo's passivity in face of that situation was too strange. As for myself, Suzoni could have already been killed a long time ago but the leader didn't allow me to deal with this problem. He thought that a fight among us would be too absurd. 

As I expected, one day Suzoni challenged Kenzo for the leadership of the band. But to my surprise there was no fight at all. Kenzo handed over the band to Suzoni without opposition. At first I was shocked by his attitude but then I was able to comprehend him. The band without Liu's command made no sense for him as well. I would never accept orders from Suzoni, neither wanted to defy him, so I decided to follow Kenzo and leave the group. 

We traveled to a small village in the north of the great forest. I insisted to go to the North of Makai because I could not stand being in the East much longer. The village was really a weird place. It was almost abandoned and its few habitants seemed frightened by something. 

An old man hosted us in his house in exchange for some coins. He lived alone although his house was ample. He told us that all his wives and sons had left the place. Since he was too old to start a new life somewhere else he didn't follow them and remained there with a lot of empty rooms. 

It didn't take too long for us to discover the reason why everyone was so scared in that village. It was the closest place to the fortress of Hame-Kala, a sect known to practice macabre rituals and deadly experiences with living youkai as well as to sell them as slaves or pets to rich ningen. I thought that was only superstition nonsense, pure silliness of course. However reality wasn't so simple. The Hame-Kala members were ancient youkai who dedicated themselves to magic and power. Their activities consisted of various things, from medicine generation to any sort of obscure business. Their castle was a dark, old and precarious construction, or so they said. All the protection those youkai needed came from the fear they inspired. I remembered that even Kurama had some respect for them. However, we also heard that the fortress hid ancient treasures that no one even dared to take and that was the part of the story that called my attention. 

Kenzo, who was much older than me, also knew his own bunch of stories about the Kala. He seemed worried about staying around for so long. It was not a surprise that he was shocked to death when I told him that I intended to attack that castle. 

"Are you out of your mind, Yomi! Have you got any idea of what they can do if they catch you?" 

"Damn it Kenzo! Can't you see we're broken? We've got to do something or we'll never be able to leave this freak place. Know what? I don't believe in any of those stupid gossips they say. I lived in this forest for over one year and I never saw anything strange regarding to those youkai. Probably they're just anti-social and old, so what?" 

"If you don't believe in anything, why do you think there must be hidden treasures down there?" 

"I don't think there are. How can I know? But I'm a thief, so I'm gonna check it out." 

"Yomi... I know you're a stranger here. I was born and lived my whole life in the East. I know that most of the things they say about the Kala is just travelers' talk but I also know that crazy guys like you, who entered that place, never found their way out." 

"We'll see." 

"Is there something I can say that will help taking that stupidity out of you mind?" 

"No." 

"So... I'm going with you."   
  
  
  
  
  


_"Kurama. what's that?"_

_"That where?"_

_"Those towers down there."_

_"A castle. It seems near but it takes a whole day walk to reach it."_

_"Castle?? Eh! Let's go there! There must be lots of nice things inside. You never told me that there's a castle so near."_

_"Forget it, Yomi. That place is the fortress of the Kala band. I don't get in there."_

_"Oh... You're afraid? I knew I'd live to see that day. So, what's that Kala after all?"_

_"It's a kind of sect. Anyway, father said he'd kill me if I go there. Better leave it alone, ne?"_   
  
  
  


"Get up Yomi!! Wanna sleep all day?" 

"Hn... Damn Kenzo! You had to wake me up when I was having a nice dream?"   
  
  
  


We chose a full moon night, a very light one. We packed our usual stuff, weapons, bags, robes and went to the castle. 

As we reached the fortress walls, I told Kenzo once more that I didn't want him to come with me. I didn't want him to participate of an attack if he was afraid but he insisted on his decision. 

Entering that place was very easy. There was no sign of life inside those walls. We invaded the castle slowly and carefully. Our search began with a dark and long gallery. The silence was so remarkable that we just couldn't avoid producing tiny cracking sounds as we stepped that ruined wooden floor. 

After some time, we finally reached a closed room, the first and only one that seemed to have valuable objects inside. The heavy door was well locked but we didn't have trouble to break into it. So, we entered that large compartment, full of weird articles. The walls were all formed by irregular shelves, full of bottles, books and spider webs. I was very disappointed to realize that there was no treasure among that things. I looked back, just to see that Kenzo was as frustrated as I was. He was also lost among piles of books, rows of colored bottles, old paper, dust, and insects. However, to my surprise, I heard him call my name. 

"Yomi, I guess I found something..." 

"What?" I asked almost in disbelief. 

"See, it's wine." 

"Well, at least we won't get out empty-handed." 

We kept the large bottle inside one of our empty bags and left that place. It'd be the most monotonous attack of my life if it was not for a little surprise at the end. We were back to that same gallery which took us to the large room when we saw a weak light trembling in the dark. Then a group of four or five youkai wearing large cloaks passed by us in silence. One of them suddenly looked around but he didn't locate us. I really thought that we'd be in trouble, but weird as it seems, it didn't happen. The group disappeared and Kenzo and I left the castle's ground safely. 

After that ridiculous attack, all that was left to us was to celebrate our so called victory by consuming its only gain, that bottle of wine. We drank it all in our last night at the old man's house. We had already decided we'd leave East in the morning after. However that night we got drank till we were totally high. One day and a half later, when we finally woke up, we realized that we had slept together. It was very embarrassing. 

If I had never imagined myself in such situation, it might have been much more confusing for Kenzo who, as far as I concern, didn't like guys. 

Anyway, we didn't have other choice than doing as we had planned but although we were too ashamed to discuss the matter, we knew that something very strange had happened that night.   
  
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	17. Chapter 17: War

MEMORIES   
A fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 17: War   
_______________________   
  


After the castle invasion, my partnership with Kenzo didn't last long, for obvious reasons. Although I had a feeling that he thought I took advantage of him on that regrettable night, I decided not to think about it anymore. Besides more urgent problems needed my attention. 

I left that region of Makai as soon as I could, assuming that the East wasn't a lucky place for me to start a new life at all. However, once more I was totally broke, and all alone, back to the starting point. I had to do something about my life, but had no clue of what to do. 

So I wandered around for a couple of days, committing minor thefts to survive. I was consoled by the thought that Kurama wasn't there to witness my precarious situation. I had a name after all. When I was already thinking about trying a more drastic solution to get my life back the way it should be, I met this strange youkai... 

I was spending my last silver coins in a crowded tavern, trying to figure out which of the travelers around would be my next target when I heard someone call my name. 

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir," he said in a very polite way, maybe a little scared since I'd pointed a katana close to his neck. 

"What do you want?" 

"I'm a servant to Master Ono, the great general of the North. My name is Kim. You're Yomi, the thief, I suppose." 

"And if I am?" 

"My master is looking for experienced hunters and warriors to join his army. Allow me to explain. Master Ono dominates a large territory in the north. He wishes to become one of the leaders of Makai, a king, like Raizen and the ones that came before him. To achieve that, master Ono needs to start a war against the people that didn't accept him as the sole ruler of the northlands. Once he conquers the north, he'll be able to expand his domain further. I came to the east especially to convince Youko Kurama and his gang to join our group. As I heard the unfortunate new that Kurama's band was dissolved, I started to look for his former members." 

"Get lost, little blue one..." I answered. That could only be a joke, I thought. 

"Of course you'll be given an important position in our army. And you'll be very well paid as well." 

Well, what else can I say... With such a persuasive argument, I found no other way than getting myself a new job... to be a mercenary. 

I've already been a soldier at Raizen's army, for only six months. This new experience had absolutely nothing to do with the previous one. This time, the battle was for real. Unlike the stupid expectations about war that I had grown up with, there was no glamour in that thing. Only battles, death, blood, sickness, dirty and useless time, in which all we could do was to wait. Maybe this last part was the worse of all. The north of Makai was a very gelid and harsh region. Many times the weather didn't allow us to go on, and battles remained suspended for months. Sometimes, it seemed completely helpless. As time passed, food resources became so limited that not even half of the youkai had enough to keep them standing up. The leaders said it'd be an endurance war or any other silly term to describe that sort of agony. However after some years, the idea of giving up became weaker in my mind, as my group and I managed to survive winter after winter. I guess we just didn't want to see that all that effort would be in vain. 

Twenty years later, I was one of the sub-commanders of the whole army. It was not very hard to get to this position, as a matter of fact, since death and desertion had reduced the soldiers to less than half of its former number. Even Ono himself got to trust me. He was a very strong youkai, but he had chosen the worse place of all to expand his territory. Gods know why that fool had to pick up that particular piece of ice to build his kingdom. And as the years passed, he became aware that his dreams had been just too much for him. I can't say that he didn't try it hard, spending days and nights leaned on maps and plans without rest, but it was useless. 

I spent almost a century involved in that absurd conflict. I hoped that if we could only stop that nonsense before we lost it all, there could be a chance to maintain part of the territory and maybe one day, rebuild all that had been lost. But, at the end, we had to surrender, as expected, although I tried all I could to postpone it. At least I was alive, more miserable than the day I left my hometown, but alive. 

The journey back was as ruthless as the war itself. The defeated faction was banished and all the exhausted, starved youkai had to go south. Most of them didn't have a chance to reach anywhere. 

Another winter caught us in the way. Even now, when I remember that days, I still don't understand how I managed to survive. All I remember was that I went on and on, even after I lost all sense of direction and objective. For some reason, I never gave up. When I reached the warmer lands, I was the only one who had gone that far. I kept walking till I couldn't stand on my feet anymore. One day I woke up lay on the ground. That's when I finally realized I had lost my own war for life, I couldn't go on. That thought almost got a laugh out of me, had I the strength to do so. I decided to wait for death, then.   
  
  
  


I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a wooden ceiling above me. Weird, I thought. I managed to stand on my forearms. I was in a small room, lay on a bed. It seemed a rustic cabin, like those I found in Nijati. Then I heard steps. Someone entered that room, someone with a familiar pair of black wings. 

"So you're awake. For Enma's sake, Yomi, where have you been? Don't you remember me?" 

"Kai...zo" 

"I'm glad you remembered. I was afraid that you could have lost your mind too. Those things on your brow... they're bigger." 

"You? How can it... You're all dead... Where's this place?" 

"You're in my house, near the forest where we used to live. When I found you, I though you're dead... if some many years didn't pass, I'd think that... Well, never mind. Where have you been?" 

"North... The war." 

"Really? Did you walk all the way? Gods..." 

It took me some time to recover. Kaizo helped me a lot. I still couldn't understand the reason why he was so nice to me. We're both amazed for meeting each other again after so much time. 

Kaizo was still the same, maybe just a little more able-bodied. His dark hair seemed longer too and his expression more mature than it used to be. At the same time, it was kinda weird to realize that he wasn't an adolescent youkai anymore. It also occurred to me that we were the same age. 

"Do you have a mirror?" I asked. 

"What for?" 

"I'd like to see how I look." 

Kaizo brought it for me. I was stronger at that time, but still he insisted that I should remain in bed. 

"Here." 

I confess that I got a little shocked when I saw my reflection in the mirror surface. I looked much older than Kaizo. 

"You don't look that bad for someone who almost died," Kaizo said. A very gentle consolation, for someone so pragmatic. 

"How did you escape it?" 

Kaizo stared at me very seriously. 

"I expected you to ask me this question... I won't lie to you... I ran away." 

"You ran away... How?" 

"Maybe you don't remember but Master Najah had ordered me to stay outside, under that terrible storm to wait for the bastard. That drove me mad... You know I've always hated that youko. Then I looked for a shelter from the rain and found the hollow trunk of an old tree. From there I could see when those barbarians approached the underground entrance. I saw who was guiding them too. There was nothing I could do. Deep inside I knew it was the end and I wished to live for a single chance to have revenge for all he did with my brother, the master, our home, all of us. That's why I ran away. I'm a hunter now. I won't rest till he's dead." 

"But... why? He's already dead." 

Kaizo looked at me a little confused. 

"How long have you been in the north?" 

"Almost all this time..." 

"So you don't know..." 

"Know what?" 

He lowered his head, clearly disappointed. 

"What is it, Kaizo?" I insisted. 

"He 's alive. After the underground destruction he disappeared for five, maybe six years. One day I heard that the village I had just left had been attacked by him. He's got another band now, a professional one, I should say. He's even more feared than in the past. He's more merciless too. People say that he destroyed all the other gangs around and killed their leaders so that he could terrify the whole East alone. Some say he joined that Hame-Kala thing. The entire forest is his territory. It's very dangerous to get in there these days even for former residents like us..." 

I guess that I got so astonished that his words became a mess in my mind. I never expected to heard such a story... How could it be? 

"I see..." Kaizo whispered "You're still attached to him." 

I didn't pay attention to his last remark. 

"Are you sure? I mean... he's still..." 

"Of course I am." 

"I saw him when everything was on fire... He was trapped. How could he have escaped?" 

My hands reached the clothes that were next to the bed. I guess that despite of that pitiful conversation, I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing. In my mind, one two words still made sense: Kurama... alive. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"I'm sorry... I can't stay anymore." 

"Do you think he still remembers you?" 

The question surprised me. 

"Of course he does." Only after affirming that so promptly I realized that I was once again living for him. 

Kaizo laughed. 

"Don't be naive. I doubt he remembers any one of us. He just left it behind as he did with Kuronue. The only improvement time brought him is that he doesn't need to pretend to be nice anymore." 

"That's not true. He was nice. He..." 

"Oh, com'on Yomi. He betrayed his friend, his father, he destroyed everyone who were unlucky enough to care about him." 

"Things didn't work like that. Najah drove him insane till he did what he did. You know it, Kaizo." 

"I know exactly what you're talking about, but you're wrong! It was Kurama who drove the master insane, not the opposite. You didn't know master Najah before Kurama appeared. He was wise and generous. He probably was stronger than Raizen but he never used his power to destruction and wars. Life made sense for all of us. But all changed after Kurama started to live in the underground. Master Najah loved him the first time he saw him. It was so obvious for everyone. The youko was no more than a child but he commanded the master the way he wanted. He wasn't innocent. He always had his ability to fascinate people till they can be controlled as puppets." 

"That's bullshit! How can you say Najah loved him. That was not love, it was madness." 

"And what's love for you? You think love is what you feel for him? If Najah was a madman, you're sick too, Yomi." 

"Kaizo, you're wrong. You didn't know him," I argued in a very controlled tone. 

"You may go to him, if you want. I know there's nothing I can do to change your mind," he said before leaving the room. 

When I left the house, I saw that he was sat on a trunk outside, staring at the forest beyond. For an instant, I felt like a cheat for leaving him like that after all he'd done for me. However, the idea of meeting Kurama again was stronger that anything else. 

I came near him. 

"Thanks for everything, Kaizo. I'll never forget it, I swear." 

"I know you won't. How can you forget someone who gave you such great news..." 

I didn't reply. I wasn't cynical enough for that. Kurama had always been alive in my thoughts. And now, it was true... not only a dream. He was alive. That was the happiest surprise of my life, even though I knew that by following him, I'd be throwing away the chance of having a life of my own, a chance to chase the ideals I had cherish along the past century. However, at that point, I didn't care about them anymore.   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama -   
  



	18. Chapter 18: Youko Kurama

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 18: Youko Kurama   
_________________________________   
  


Soon after Kaizo had told me about Kurama, I left his house and entered the woods. Fortunately I knew that place very well. This time it wouldn't be like the last one when I crossed the forest to find him. Different situation, but the same anxiety to meet him again. So I walked for a while, always towards the Kala fortress. I didn't mind the stories Kaizo had told me. Only one thing really mattered: to see him again. Part of me still didn't believe... Should he be changed? He was almost a hundred years older, of course. And this time with no mad stepfathers around. This was the best part... or so I thought. 

As I expected, it didn't take long and I found myself being surrounded by three youkai. I hadn't noticed their presence. I tried to explain I wasn't their enemy, just someone looking for an old friend, but they didn't listen to me. Well, I knew that whatever explanation wouldn't work out the way I wanted but I tried it anyway. 

My hands were tied, and my eyes were covered. Then they pushed me through a long and very confuse way for hours. They didn't answer me either, no matter how much I annoyed them with questions. Instead, I ended up gagged. I could feel we were passing through a wide gateway. I was pushed down to the floor. They left me there for a long time, or so it seemed. Screams of pain could be heard as clearly as if I was locked in some kind of prison. I started to fear that I had done something really stupid this time. 

"Release him. Boss will meet him now." 

It was a low, determined soldier voice. 

"This piece of shit? Why?" 

"Don't know. Just do it." 

I was untied. Finally I could take a look around. I had been taken to a kind of dungeon. Not a very pleasant place to be, as a matter of fact. There were other prisoners there, most of them in an unbelievable precarious state. Even during my soldier years I hadn't seen such a thing. 

The youkai guided me through a narrow corridor. It was not rustic tunnel, in fact, it was a path between well built stone walls. I almost laughed when I realized that I was back in the same place where I had that strange experience with my former partner Kenzo. 

"What is this place?" I asked. 

"Shut up, moron!" was their kind answer. 

They left me in a wide room. It was a very unusual place, full of books, maps and lots of small objects that formed a remarkable mess. There was also a large wooden table, with heavy looking chairs. It could be a fine piece of furniture if there weren't so much dust on its surface. 

Minutes passed and nothing happened. So I started to fuss around. I was about to taste a strange red colored liquid that I found the bottom of an old bottle when I was interrupted by the sound of an unknown and yet familiar voice. 

"So, you wanted to see me." 

It took me some time to recompose, and even more to realize that I wasn't seeing things. It was Kurama who was standing next to the entrance, staring at me. 

"Ku... Kurama? Is that you?" 

"Who else, Yomi?" 

"You're alive... How can it be?" 

"I could ask you the same question," he said, as he sat in one of the chairs. 

I stared at him for some time. He was exactly the Kurama I knew but at the same time, he was so different... Not the same child I once met. He looked so adult. His hair was now reaching his waist and his eyes that used to look so clear now seemed too fierce. He was taller too, much more that I would expect for someone who used to barely reach my shoulders. 

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" 

And his voice... I think it was what shocked me the most. It used to be so sweet... How could it have changed that much? 

"Kurama... You changed." 

"I hope you didn't come here just to say that." 

His words sounded a little harsh but I didn't mind. I thought he didn't remember me. 

"It's me. Yomi. Don't you remember?" I tried to come near him. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"I was jus..." 

"Stay where you are. I can see you very well from this distance. So, aren't you going to tell me what's your business here? I haven't got all day." 

Surprise turned into shock. I didn't know what to say. 

"Why are you talking to me like that? Kurama, I thought you were dead... And so I thought for almost a hundred years. All this time I was living in the North. But the moment I knew you're alive, I had to come. Did you forget that we used to be friends? That I used to care for you more than..." 

"Cut the crap, Yomi," he interrupted, "You may stay if you want but forget about this nonsense." 

He stood up. 

"But we..." 

"And try to understand, Yomi... There was no "us" and there will never be. Hiyuga!" 

A short old man appeared outside the room. 

"Master?" 

"Let him take a look around. If he decides to leave, tell someone to take him to the frontier." 

"Shall I communicate his decision, master?" 

"No... No need to waste your time... or mine," he said as he left the room. 

"As you wish, master." 

I still couldn't believe... It all seemed the weirdest dream I had ever had. I was so confuse that I ended up burning the palm of my hand in a nearby candle. The unexpected pain made me cry out in surprise. 

"Are you hurt, sir? Let me see your hand." 

I remained like a stone while the little youkai inspected the wound. 

"It's nothing. I hope you can control your sword with the the other hand for a couple of days. Please, follow me." 

I just obeyed him, like a robot. However, as we walked around, my mind started to absorb the situation. I noticed that Hiyuga was still speaking to me. His words sounded like explanations, but I couldn't understand them well. So I just answered "Hai" every time he stopped to breathe. 

"Are you sure you're all right, sir? 

"Hai." 

"Very well then. Now, let me tell you something about Kurama-sama." 

This time I tried to pay a little attention. 

"Despite of all people say, it not difficult to get along with him. Just don't forget what is your place here and everything will be fine. Hum... I guess it's not necessary to mention this but I'll tell you anyway: the fact that you're Kurama-sama's former friend will mean nothing here. It's totally useless for you now. Kurama-sama takes business too seriously, so whatever you have in mind, forget it. And stay away from Hekel and the rest of the commanders. Am I clear?" 

I was about to ask him what he meant by "former", but instead, what came out was: 

"Who's Hekel?" 

"He's Kurama-sama's second in command. That's all you need to know. Are you staying, sir?" 

"Hai."   
  
  
  


Few times I got to see Kurama in the two months that followed, although he commanded all the attacks. It was easy for me to notice that the band operated in quite different bases than I had thought at first. Kurama and his commanders took care of everything while the rest of the thieves seemed to be no more than cards that Kurama could play with. Some youkai would never get near the action, not even in a hundred years. They were just pieces, to be controlled according to the convenience of the plan. I could see that some of them didn't like it at all, although in the end, all of them accepted the situation in silence. The truth was that Kurama's plans were perfect. God knows how he managed to get so much knowledge and information. Besides, the band was like a gold mine. As a leader, Kurama wasn't what I would call popular, but the fear and admiration he inspired were the key he owned to have the whole band in the palm of his hand. 

However, I wasn't worried about Kurama's reputation as a leader. What really annoyed me was the way he treated me: the same way he treated any other thief in the band. So, I ended up blaming that horrible incident that separated us in the past. The only conclusion I could get to was that he still thought I had abandoned him then. So I decided that I would deserve his attention again. I was much more skilled than most of his subordinates after all. 

One day, Hiyuga asked me if I was interested in joining the command. Of course I accepted it immediately. I couldn't imagine all the trouble coming in my way.   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	19. Chapter 19: Hekel

MEMORIES   
A Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 19: Hekel   
________________________   
  


My promotion didn't turn out the way I had expected. On the contrary, Kurama begun to show less respect for me. Sometimes he even mocked my opinion in front of everyone. And yet it wasn't the worst of all... 

Finally I had the chance to be close to the most powerful members of the band, sort of ten youkai, most of them from that insane faction lead by Hekel. Soon I started to get to know the strange habits Kurama had developed. He had become so distant from the youko I used to know a long time ago, that most of time it was like dealing with a complete different youkai. 

The high command gathered almost every night, however most of times their discussions had nothing to do with the group activities. It seemed more like social meetings. They ate, drank and talked a lot about countless things. When Kurama did show up, he was always accompanied by someone. I was annoyed to find out that he had an endless collection of lovers, and changed from one to another as if they were cups of wine. The youko used to drink a lot but never looked really drunk. On a second thought, everyone there seemed to drink so much. Especially Hekel. 

Hekel was the second in command in the band. He was a very tall youkai with short, orange colored hair, always messy and a weird arrow shaped sign on his face. He used to wear a long cloak and was constantly looking at me in a strange way. 

The weirdest thing was that Hekel and Kurama were always together. Sometimes they kissed when they met. I started to notice how close to Kurama he seemed to be, and he made it more evident every time I was nearby. Apparently they had an affair but it didn't stop them from seeing other people. 

I hated to admit it, but to realize that I meant absolutely nothing to Kurama was driving me crazy day by day.   
  
  
  
  


One night I almost lost my temper in one of these reunions. Kurama was sitting in his habitual chair. There was a girl on his lap, her head leaned on this shoulder. That one was different from the others, was less attractive but was the first one who got to hold Kurama's attention. Now and then she kissed his neck and provoked him by caressing him under his shirt. Kurama returned her teasing, fooling around with her. I was expecting for the moment when they would forget that they were not alone there. 

I was so jealous... Maybe it was the wine. But suddenly I decided to do something to stop that scene. 

"Kurama. I have something very important to say!" 

I spoke loudly so that I wouldn't be ignored. It worked. Everybody stopped talking and looked at me. 

"And what would that be?" Kurama asked with a cynical smile. 

"Well... We are stand-still for a long time and the thieves are bored." 

"So what?" 

"I ask for your permission to organize some activities by ourselves, so that my companions can exercise." 

Kurama laughed as if I had told him the funniest joke. 

"That's all right... if you wanna risk your own necks for nothing, I'm not standing in your way." 

I caught a critical tone in his voice, but decided to go on anyway. 

"I also think you should try something about your subordinates... to be more popular among them." 

This time not only Kurama, everyone burst into laughter. 

"Who told you I wanna be popular? I don't care if they like me or not, I just want them to obey me. If you want to distract them go ahead, but don't try to tell me what to do." 

He left then, with that strange woman still glued to him. That was when I noticed Hekel, who was looking at me in a strange way again. 

"Our meeting is over, please leave now, everyone," said Hekel, with his muffled voice. 

We started to get out. I was incredibly upset, ready to kill anyone or anything. 

"Yomi-san, please stay. I want to talk to you." 

"About what?" 

"You'll see," he answered as he waited for the others to leave the room. Then he closed the door. 

"I have been watching you, Yomi-san." 

"Really... so?" 

"You are an interesting youkai..." he said as he came closer to me. I backed down a few steps. 

"You don't need to be afraid of me..." 

"Afraid, me? You've got to be kidding!" I stated, standing still. 

He reduced the distance between us until our bodies were almost touching. 

"There's something about you I don't see in other youkai... You have passion, lack of sense... but you're charming in your impulsively. Besides you are very attractive, and manly..." his voice was low. 

His hand caressed my hair. I repelled him immediately by pushing him with all the strength I could. I was disgusted. That was the first time this sexual harassment nonsense happened to me. I drew my sword and pointed it to him. 

"Don't you dare to touch me again or I'll rip your head off!" 

"My deep apologies, Yomi-san. I didn't intend to scare you. I thought you had more experience in these kind of things." 

"My experience is none of your business. I don't like you, and there's nothing you can do to change my opinion, so leave me alone!" 

"I wonder if that is really true, Yomi-san..." he said, sitting down calmly. 

"You bastard, what do you think I am? I wouldn't be interested in you even if you were the last youkai on Makai!" I shouted, infuriated, ready to leave that place before I did something wild. 

"This is really a shame, Yomi-san. Being nice to me could bring advantages to you... if you know what I mean. I can talk to Kurama about you, and I have great influence on him." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"That's very simple, Yomi-san. Let's say that our might leader is in debt with me. If I plead on your behalf, I'm sure he won't say no. Come on, don't tell me you are not attracted to him. It's understandable. He is gorgeous and very powerful. Besides, there's nothing better in the three worlds than getting laid with him... believe me, it's an extraordinary pleasure." 

I couldn't believe my own ears. I was no saint and certainly not naive but I had never heard so much dirty in my whole life. I fled from that place like an arrow without destiny. For some hours I wandered, extremely confused. How would I deal with such situation from now on? All of a sudden I had one radical idea and resolved to put it in practice right away. 

I ran back to the castle the faster I could, and got in, racing upstairs to the last floor. 

"Where do you thing you're going, Yomi-san?!" asked Hiyuga, looking worried and standing in front of me. "Are you drunk?" 

"Get out of my way, Hiyuga, or I'll kick your ass. I want to see him now and no one will stop me!" 

I pushed him out of my way and went on. Then I punched the door hard. Instants later, the girl I saw with Kurama in the meeting appeared at the door, half naked. 

"What do you want? Are you drunk? Go away, if Kurama wakes up you'll be in deep shit..." 

I shoved her to the floor, and got near the bed where Kurama was asleep. He was naked, lying on his stomach, in the middle of messed sheets. His hair was spreading among the pillows, covering his face. He was breathing slowly, deeply asleep. 

Hiyuga and the chick tried to hold me, begging me to stop and go away. Firmly resolved, I resisted them, until a sleepy, mumbling voice got to my ears. 

"What the fuck is going on here??" 

Kurama was awake and sat on the bed, while he pulled the sheets over himself mindlessly. For one moment I was really sorry for taking him out from his calm sleep but it was too late to go back. 

"Kurama, I need to talk to you in private, now. I only ask you to listen to me. After that, you can do whatever you want: Desert me, kill me or lock me in that creepy prison, I don't care!" 

He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. Hiyuga and the girl started a series of explanations at the same time. 

"Shut up, both of you!" said Kurama rudely. They obeyed like dogs. 

The youko took a deep breath. 

"Ok, Yomi, you can talk. And you two, get out." 

"But, Kurama-sama!..." Hiyuga tried to protest. 

"Now! And take Naomi with you." 

As soon as they left, I began to worry about what I had done. Kurama got up, curling the sheets around his waist. He walked near a little table nearby and drank some liquid of a bottle on it. Then he dressed a pair of black trousers that made him look even paler, and sat down in a chair in front of me. 

"You're still the same air head." 

I felt a little better. That was the first time he was speaking to me without despise or sarcasm in his voice, despite of calling me an air head. He wasn't wrong, was he? 

"So, what's so important? I'm listening." 

"It's about your... friend... that Hekel... he made a pass at me." 

"... And...?" 

"He said the most indecent stuff..." 

"And you woke me up for this? Do you think I am your mother?" 

"You don't get it... he told me the worst things about you... that he has power over you and could make you have interest in me... like you were his toy or something..." 

Kurama lowered his head, then he faced me. 

"Yomi, what's the big deal? Hekel tried to seduce you, that's all. You want to accept, then do it. Or don't, it's your problem, not mine. I guess you are pretty much adult to know what you want. Take my advice and stay with him for a while, I'm sure you will learn something useful. And don't mind what he said about me. Not even Enma would make me feel something for you." 

His words stabbed me for real but the way he said was even harder to accept. He really wanted to make me feel like trash. And for one moment, I really wanted to kill him. I felt an urge to hurt him, in some way... anything but the coldness and indifference that his eyes showed all the time. 

"Who the hell are you now, Kurama? Have you sold you soul the same way you sell your own body? We were friends, dammit! And we could have been more than that but I'd never take advantage of your innocence and your problems. I never abandoned you, even after everything you have done. You set fire to our hiding place, remember? I ran away only because I saw there was no way to save you anymore. I didn't search for you before 'cause I was isolated in the North War. And I could never imagine you could be still alive. I always loved you and you know it. Even so, you treat me like shit! What's your problem anyway? Do you only like people who are mean to you?" 

Kurama got up and approached me. 

"Yomi, this is the last time I tell you this. Forget this whole stupid thing that we have some past together. I have no past. It was wasted away a long time ago. I care about no one, and nothing. And of course, I don't give a damn about you either." 

"Why did you invite me to stay, then?" 

"If you really want to know, there are two reasons: One is that you have guts and youki, even though both are useless for you." 

"And the other reason?" 

"Hekel asked me to," he said with a wicked smile on his face. 

I looked down. There was one last card up my sleeve. 

"You may not remember, but you used to care about me." 

He looked at me, surprised. 

"I hope your memories good are enough for you. Luckily, I don't remember anything..." 

"You wouldn't. Nothing really happened. One day you were distressed and I comforted you... I realized that you weren't yourself and didn't take advantage of it..." 

For the first time I saw some signals of astonishment in his golden eyes, but it didn't last too long. The usual coldness came back quickly and I felt a shiver climbing up my spine, when noticed that he wasn't touched for one single word I told him. He laughed. 

"You, what...?" He approached till he was so close I could feel his breath. "That's why, isn't it?" His voice barely more than a whisper. "You know what?..." He held my jaw tightly, painfully. His eyes seemed to be serious but laughing at me at the same time "You are really pathetic." 

It was too much for me. I completely lost it. I got hold of his shoulders and pushed him to the wall with violence. I knew I hurt him but I was dazzled by rage. Through the mist of anger that blinded me, I remember kicking his stomach with my knee strongly. He didn't try to defend himself. I am sure about this because at that time his power was bigger than mine. He could have reduced me to pieces, if he wanted. When I came to my senses again, Kurama was lying on the floor. He was bleeding by his neck and mouth. I was bending over him, breathless, my hands full with his blood. I let him go and stood up, trying to compose myself and be aware of what I had done. Slowly and serenely, Kurama rose and propped against the wall. 

"Are we even now?" 

I was not able to answer anything. Only years later I got to understand the true meaning of his words. 

"I wish I had never met you". 

That was the only I thing I managed to say before running away from that place and from him.   
  
  


________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama -   
  



	20. Chapter 20: Hunters

MEMORIES   
Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 20: Hunters   
___________________________   
  


After I left Kurama's chamber, I wandered around for hours. I watched the sunrise far away from that hellish castle, beyond the band territory. I knew what was the right thing to do. I had to go away, to leave all that madness behind. But at the same time, I still felt so attached to him. That made me considerably angry at the time, 'cause I just could not fool myself anymore as I did before. Youkai are evil, or most of them are, but Kurama was worse than that. He had become something like a machine, who didn't care for any living thing around him. He didn't show hate or affection 'cause he didn't fell both. His ways were like his plans: precise, clever, manipulative and above all, practical. I despised him for being like that. I really did. However, not enough for me to leave him yet. 

I ended up crossing the river, near the place where Kaizo lived. I met him sitting at the riverbank, fixing a weird hunter weapon. I was so fed up of everything! I didn't mind he was supposed to be my enemy now, I needed to talk to someone, and anyone would do. So I told him everything that happened to me since my first day a member of Youko Kurama's band. 

Kaizo listened to all my talk in silence. Only then he spoke. 

"You won't believe me but I always knew that Kurama had some sort of relationship with those Kala thing. Even in the past. That blond guy was always sneaking in Master Najah's territory. I even saw him with the youko a couple of times. No wonder he joined them for knowledge and power, which are the only things he really loves." 

"I want to leave... to go somewhere else, Kaizo. But one side of me wants to stay and wait for a miracle." 

"Leave, Yomi! Don't waste your time. That bastard only brought you pain. You'll never find yourself while you're next to him!" 

Silence. Knowing the truth is bearable, but having it thrown at your face isn't so nice after all. So I decided to change the subject. 

"And what about you? Are you enjoying being a hunter?" 

Kaizo gave me one of his rare smiles. "Yep, sort of. There's much to do here, you know. Why don't you try it? You're strong, I thing you'd do well as a hunter!" 

"Me? No, I don't think so. Low youki... Besides, I'm too noisy and overeager for that." 

"Low youki? And what goddamn youki do you think I have? Most of hunters are B class youkai at the most. And they do succeed over ki wizards like your beloved pretty thing sometimes." 

"B class? Oh, c'mon! I'm not a newcomer anymore. I've seen many things. Youki is everything. It's what make us different from humans." 

"I didn't say it's not important. But it's not all. There are many tricks that anyone with a brain can use. Have you never heard about them?" 

"No." 

"I'll show you!" 

Kaizo took me to his hiding place. There, he showed me a kind of gun, very different from the simple one he was holding at the river. 

"Here. I'll show you how it works. There's a stone in this place, you see? It's quite rare, but not so difficult to find in the black market. It's called kuroiri. This small thing is capable of collect youki. So, all that you do is to focus your ki and the stone does the rest. When it shines, it's ready. If you fire it right, the shot is fatal most of times. Practical, isn't it?" 

"Interesting. I don't understand why Kurama doesn't get us some of these..." 

"Ha! He's not dumb. The most valuable treasure of his band is his own head. Anyway, I don't think you need it. You've got a lot of energy for sure. You just don't know what to do with it!"" 

"Hn, that's just what it seems. I can't even crash a tree. I've already took some lessons, believe me. I just cannot deal with that." 

"Your problem, Yomi, is that you never concentrate! You're always thinking about that fox. That's a waste..." 

It was night when I went back home. I had decided to leave no matter what. Maybe I'd try Raizen's kingdom again. In the villages along the river many travelers said that Raizen's generals were gathering forces to protect the territory. I didn't have anything to lose anyway.   
  
  
  
  


By the time I arrived at the castle, I had already memorized the lines I'd repeat to Kurama. Of course I thought it was very reasonable to say good bye to him. One last chance for the miracle that I craved for. 

Once I stepped in, I felt that something was different than usual. The watchmen weren't in their positions and even the air seemed more dense, uneasy. Inside the main door, I found a group of thieves who looked like clumsy dogs waiting for food. They stared at me as I were their salvation or something like that. Worse, they started to talk at the same time. I had to pick one of them to do the talk. 

"Yomi-sama, where have you been?! A sedition happened today, it's all a mess here!" 

"What?" 

"Kido and Noni, those two who took part of the fortress attack seven days ago, remember? They managed to let a murderer in and set a trap for Kurama-sama." 

"A trap? When?" 

"Early in the morning, sir! There was a fight, and the traitors are dead now, except one who was caught alive by Hakel-sama. It seems that they're trying to find out if there are more thieves involved, but we don't know for sure. They just don't let anyone in! Please, Yomi-sama, maybe they will let you pass." 

An instant later, I had joined the other commander at the dungeon. Noni was naked, hanging upside down. His body was so beaten that the color of his skin had changed from yellow to purple. Hekel asked him the same question over and over, while one of his followers gave the poor thing an ever harder time. Kurama was watching from a distance. There was a lot of blood near his right shoulder. He was holding a black stone on his hand. 

"Kuroiri" I said aloud, absent minded. It was when they noticed that I was there. 

Hekel turned his attentions to me immediately. 

"So... You decided to join us, my dear Yomi. Could you tell us where you spent the entire day?" 

"That's not of your business." 

"No? How can I know that for sure? I think that we should keep you here till we know exactly what the hell you were doing in such a peculiar day." 

"Leave me alone. You're demented if you think that I helped them." 

"That's what you're up to prove." 

He turned away from me. In my mind he was only teasing me as usual. But he moved again and hit me so hard and so fast that I fell on the ground helplessly. I tried to fight but he caught me on surprise, there wasn't much I could do. And then, by the look in his eyes I knew that all that accusation scene had other intentions. The thought made me struggle more. I had lost practice of being so scared. 

"Let him go, Hekel." 

It was Kurama. 

"But, Kurama.... He may be involved. I need to do something...." 

"I know what you need, but you won't get it this way. Let him go now." 

He obeyed, with a hateful expression on his face and left the place. I just couldn't believe what had happened. Kurama displeasing Hekel for me? Once again, I didn't know what to think. The traitor passed away and all of us started to leave. Kurama glanced at me when he left.   
  
  
  
  


After I recovered from Hekel's strike, I went upstairs to look for Kurama. Of course, I didn't do that to tell him that I was leaving. This idea had already been forgotten at the moment. I wanted to thank him for what he did. Maybe we could talk as normal youkai at last. 

He was in one of the top chambers, the one which belonged to Hekel, full of books and lots of glasses, cup, bottles, small boxes and spider webs. Hiyuga, who seemed worried, told me that he was looking for something. 

I entered the room. Kurama was so concentrated that he didn't noticed me. 

"Kurama... May I talk to you now?" 

"Go ahead" he said, not even looking at me. 

"Alone." 

"Look, I don't have time for that right now. What do you want?" 

Well, I thought that there wasn't any problem if Hiyuga listened to what I'd say. I came near him, expecting that he'd tell me to stop as he did at the other time. But he didn't. 

"I'd like to thank you for what you did for me today." 

Kurama stopped and looked at me. 

"Oh my... I didn't do anything for you. I knew you didn't do it, that's all." 

"How did you know then?" 

"Their plan was too good for you." 

I felt that the same old stupid game was starting all over again. 

"Cut it off, Kurama! Why can't you at least admit that you trust me!" 

"I don't trust my own shadow. Why don't you find yourself something to do and leave me alone?" 

"I haven't finished yet." 

He sighed, looking a little more upset about my presence than he used to do. 

"I'm thinking about leaving. Maybe going back to the west." 

He started working again. 

"Bye then." 

So, that's it. There was nothing else I could do but to keep my word. He had not even glanced at me when he said that ridiculous "_bye then_". I turned my back to him and was about to leave the room when I heard the sound of glass smashing into the floor. Kurama had passed out at that very instant. Only then we realized that the wound wasn't so superficial as it seemed. On the contrary, blood flowed like water from the large and sore cut between his chest and his shoulder. 

Hiyuga asked me to take him to his bedroom and to stay there while he looked for Hekel. I did as he said, but those were one of the harder fifteen minutes of my life. I really thought he was going to die. All that happened on our last day at Najah's place crossed my mind at that moment. Would I fail him again? I was so worried that Hekel's presence, instead of a burden, became a relief. And as a matter of fact he was know to be a good physician, or at least a very resourceful one. After trying to stop the bleeding with the usual bandages, he ended up burning the wound with the spark tip of his dagger. Pain made the youko come to his senses, but his was too numb to get up, despite effort he applied to do so. And there I was obeying Hekel like a devoted nurse, thanking the Gods that the bastard knew what he was doing. 

"Stupid son of a bitch" I heard him complain some time later "he wasted himself so much for nothing that now he's sick as a human." 

Then Hekel asked us to leave. I didn't like the idea of leaving him alone with Kurama at all. However, I had to admit that he was in charge at the moment and that Kurama would be as good as dead if he didn't have come. So, I went to my own room early in the morning, regretting my former plans for that day. Instead of quitting, I was staying. And worse, once again I felt more attached to that place and its owner than ever.   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	21. Chapter 21: Naomi

MEMORIES   
Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 21: Naomi   
_________________________   
  


Two days after the strike, I saw Kurama standing at the balcony outside the main room. He was arguing with Hekel. I could not listen to their talk, but I'm sure they were giving each other a hard time. Of course, at that moment, I didn't realize that this would be a light preview of the following events. I was more concerned about Kurama's health than about his partnership with that blonde jackass. On the next day I was informed that the band would attack some villages at the north and Kurama would lead the group himself. Then, I concluded that both were in better conditions than I thought. 

Some of our best thieves spent almost thirty days beyond the great forest, attacking several fortresses and small cities. I was invited to join the expedition, as one of the commanders. However, it didn't provide me any opportunity to be close to Kurama. Not that I minded it that much. We worked hard, and most of free time was dedicated to resting or eating. On the other hand, we were enlarging our fame and fortunes, so it worthed each minute of pain and fatigue. Besides, the operation put an end to all rumors about Kurama's troubles with hunters and traitors. By the time we returned, his reputation was once again stronger than ever. 

Everything was just fine for us, except for one small detail. It seemed to me, and I 'm sure that I wasn't the only one to notice it, that some of Hekel's followers had joined the band just to pay attention to Kurama's moves. They never helped anyone, they never made a single suggestion, they barely talked to the rest of the thieves, including the leader himself. It was strange, but all of Hekel's followers were odd anyway. 

After we get back, it took over seven days to count and share everything we had robbed. The final result was even more appealing than we had expected. My share alone would be enough to buy the village where I was born. I've never felt so wealthy before. Most of thieves spent the next days celebrating in taverns outside the territory. I was about to leave with some fellows when I was told that the commanders would have a party of their own. I was a commander, so I thought it would be natural for me to stay, even though I was more popular among the "second-rate" guys. 

In fact, most of thieves saw me as a kind of union leader, the one who's supposed to remind the bosses that not all of them were youki machines. Hekel and his pals were absolutely unreachable for them, as they were the ones who had come up with that elite bullshit in the first place. Kurama, on the other hand, was too absent and feared. As for me, nothing I said convinced them that there was little I could do. Many times I ended up listening to all kind of complaints for hours. And that was the main reason why I gave up going out with them that night and joined the high rank celebration. 

As soon as I stepped at the large hall on the top floor, I realized that that wasn't an ordinary party. I've never seen so many strangers in the castle before. There were youkai from the most varied races, and the most weird looks. Kurama was at the balcony, being entertained by three chicks. One of them was the same girl that was in his bedroom the day I invaded it. She smiled at me. As far as I could see, she still remembered that night. Oh boy! 

When the moon was in the middle of the sky, it was like that place had been set on fire. Everybody was so drunk that they could barely walk. Even Kurama looked pretty high, what was quite unusual for him. That girl with him insisted on glancing at me now and then. There was something ever weirder about her and it was not only on her looks. Maybe it was in her eyes. It's not clever to be staring at the boss girl in his presence, but I knew Kurama wouldn't mind it. 

"So, even you are impressed with Naomi-sama. Did you noticed?" Hiyuga interrupted my thoughts with his hazy words. I've never thought I would see that youkai drunk one day. 

"Noticed what?" 

"She's human" he whispered, looking even funnier. That was the first time I saw him gossiping either. 

"Human? You mean, from the Ningenkai?" 

"That's it. Most of youkai think a ningen wouldn't last here, but you see? Naomi-sama is doing great!" 

"How come?" 

"She came to this world with two other ningen. After she met Kurama-sama, she decided to stay. He likes her. Oh, you don't need to be jealous, he's found of rarities, that's all." 

I decided to ignore his last observation. Of course he knew I was completely gaga over Kurama. 

"I never thought humans could live here." 

"Oh, they do. Not all, but some of them are extremely well gifted. If they find a way to develop their potential, they can come here and even fight youkai. Have you never heard about those detectives hired by the Reikai? They're human, or most of them are. But Naomi-sama is weak. She's alive 'cause Kurama-sama protects her." 

"Do you think Kurama likes her that much?" 

"Hum. He finds her interesting for sure, although she looks pretty unattractive to me. You see, she can't be over thirty years old, and yet she's so much older than Kurama-sama. Ningen have a very short and miserable life, ya know. No wonder Naomi-sama decided to stay. She's lucky." 

"I bet she is." On a second though, Hiyuga was not that funny anymore. 

I accepted the company of a young youkai with the most impressive green eyes I've ever seen. At least I had managed to find myself someone more attractive than that pale skinny human doll. And in the moment I put my hands on Hiroshi's tender skin, the last comprehensible thought that crossed my mind was that my idiotic fixation on Kurama had to come to an end someday. 

The party went on and soon all of us lost the track of our own steps. When I woke up, the sun was high, although it was freezing outside. I was naked and my head ached so much that I couldn't open my eyes. Hiroshi was lied down beside me. I shacked him a little but he didn't respond. I tried to stand up but my body seemed lethargic. The last thing I saw before blanking out was Kurama's and Naomi's still bodies lied on a cushion near the balcony entrance. 

The next think I remember is that I woke up again late at night. I had been taken to a bed. That worried me a great deal at the moment. I didn't like the idea that someone had carried me from one place to another and I didn't notice. I managed to sit, but I felt so sick that all I wanted was to go to sleep again. That was what we could call a hell of a hangover. I heard Hiyuga's voice outside the room and that made me fell better. It took me sometime to stand up, but I had to know if everything was in its place after all that. When I was about to go back upstairs, Hiyuga held my arm. 

"Where do you think you're going? 

Poor Hiyuga! The old youkai seemed to be using his last ki drop to keep himself steady. 

"I don't know. I've just waked. Is everything okay? Who took care of all this mess?" 

"Kurama-sama did. You don't worry, Hekel-sama is still swooned in one of the chambers with his companions." 

"I'm not worried. Why should I?" 

"Forgive me Yomi-sama. I think all that wine wasn't good for me." 

"It's okay. I think I'm going back to bed if I'm not needed." 

"Yomi-sama. I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but... Naomi-sama passed away this morning." 

"What?" 

"It was a fatality. Kurama-sama found her in the balcony, outside. The night was too cold and humans are so frail. What a misfortune!" 

"Hey, wait! That can't be. I mean... When did it happen?" 

"I don't know exactly, but not so long ago. Maybe after midday." 

"Impossible. I remember that I woke up and it was morning. I was there, with that kid Hiroshi beside me, and I saw Kurama and the human girl inside the room." 

"You're wrong! Kurama-sama found her dead. I saw her with my own eyes! Are you sure the lady you saw was Naomi-sama?" 

"Well... She had black hair and pale skin. I didn't see very well, I couldn't keep my eyes open for more than an instant, but I saw." 

"Yomi-sama, please. The girl you saw upstairs was someone else. You were too confused to distinguish who was near Kurama-sama. And there were other black haired ladies there." 

"Hiyuga, I..." 

"Please, Yomi-sama. Never tell about your little dream to Kurama-sama, or anyone here. Believe me, that's the best thing to be done for the sake of us all." 

"But why?" 

"Just trust me."   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	22. Chapter 22: A small victory

MEMORIES   
Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 22: A small victory   
____________________________   


Kurama buried Naomi in the woods. The death of the human girl upset him a great deal. It was like he knew the girl had been murdered but he couldn't prove. I was the one who could provide him a little proof, but Hiyuga managed to keep me silent. As for me, I never thought the loss of a weird looking chick could have any connection with the crisis that was yet to come. 

The winter that followed was one of the worst periods for us all. Snow was too thick for us to leave the fortress. The only one that did it on a regularly bases was Kurama. Not even Hekel knew where he went. It seemed that he was acting on his own and no one could guess what the hell he was doing anyway. All that I knew for sure was that he and Hekel weren't so close anymore. However, Hekel had his own diehard allies, while Kurama insisted on his somehow inflexible ways. As a leader, Kurama was able to come up with the most unpredictable ideas, and he definitely knew to take the best advantage of working with a crew, but on the other hand, he didn't know how to compromise. He was too independent and self-assured for that. The band was a mere tool for him and that would never change. Without Hekel's support, Kurama increased our list of enemies. And no matter how strong we were, no one likes to make foes in both sides of the border. Besides, there were rumors again. A lot of them. Rumors that made the thieves uneasy. Some feared that we could be invaded anytime. 

When there was nothing else I could do to calm those youkai, I decided that it was time for someone to talk to the leader, since there was no use talking to Hekel anymore. The worse things got, the better for him, or so it seemed. 

One day Hiyuga told me that Kurama was alone in the main room. It was the chance I expected. I hoped that finally we were going to have an adult conversation, since my purpose was a hundred percent professional. Once more, I was mistaken. 

"You what? Who are you to tell me what to do?" 

"I'm just reminding you that the guys out there are all shook up. No one tells them anything! Listen, why have we stopped? What have you been doing outside the territory all these day? Don't you know that asshole partner of yours is spreading lots of bullshit about you?" 

"Get the fuck outta here, Yomi. Mess with your own life. I don't care if those youkai are so stupid or what, I don't give a shit. I'm not holding anyone here. They can leave." 

Something was happening. I knew that, but what? There was no point arguing with Kurama if he didn't tell me. 

"Kurama... I didn't come here to pick up a fight with you. If there's something wrong, just tell me what it is! You know you can trust me. I..." 

"Cut it off, Yomi. Look, once you told me you wanted to leave. Why don't you just do it?" 

"Cause I'm stupid enough to care about you, that's why!" 

"At least you know what you are." 

"What the fuck you do that for? Do you think I'll love you for the rest of my life? One day, Kurama, I 'll forget you. Or better than that, I 'll look behind and feel sorry for you." 

I turned my back to him and left the room. I don't know where those words came from and probably I regretted them the minute I stepped outside. I must have sounded as bitter as him. Nevertheless, I had to carry on. I was tied to the band and its fate and, at the same time, I wished to have a goal of my own. So far, so close. That's how I felt at that time.   
  
  
  
  


After that last quarrel with Kurama, I decided to take care of my life. There was nothing left for me to do. So, I got back to training as hard as I could. I cut out the booze (or most of it) and all the little lies that kept me all those years like a dog following its own tail. Kurama despised me but I had become one of his commanders anyway. All I needed was focus. I even asked Hiyuga to teach me how to read which turned out to be a lot easier than I thought. 

When the spring began, I picked up some guys and created a separate faction inside the band. For the start, we chose easy and small targets. I knew Kurama wouldn't mind that, but at that point I didn't mind his opinion as well. As a matter of fact, we became quite popular among the thieves. Our plans were simpler, easier and far more direct. As the weeks passed, we became more audacious and imprudent. Many of my followers died. And as they were also band members, I was accused of putting the whole band in danger. Finally, I had made a hell of a reputation for myself. Everyday I had to meet one of the Hekel's friends and give lots of explanations about my group activities. They tried to threaten me but the only thing I'd listen would be the leader himself. However, Kurama still didn't seem to bother yet. 

Summer passed and we became even more active than the official band. For each attack lead by Kurama, there was other ten lead by me. I believed that ignoring me was his way to deal with the situation. Maybe his way to punish me too. 

The leaves were already covering the ground when I decided to attack a fortress which wasn't so distant from Kurama's territory. It was known for being a poor and desolated place, but I convinced my group that it could worth the effort. However, the whole action was like a living nightmare. The fortress was a living trap. Most of my crew was wounded as we passed the gates. The wise thing to be done was to retreat but I didn't give up. There was something about that place I had to find out. But as I crossed a long passageway, I was caught in a trap. Everything happened so fast that I couldn't avoid it. The floor just disappeared under my feet and I fell into a cave. I was surrounded by the enemy. Anger was even greater than my fear. How could I be defeated like that? 

Those youkai wicked smiles gave me a hint of what was ahead. Probably I would be tortured for days and even so I hoped that they didn't know that I was related to Kurama. I'd be very humiliating to be used as a hostage or something. I was about to try my last defensive resource (a pretty useless one, as a matter of fact) when I heard screams. Dead bodies fell like stones into the cave. Then I saw Kurama, standing on the border of that stinking hole staring at me with cold golden eyes. Kurama always knew how to make someone feel like shit just by the look in his eyes. I was glad and angry at the same time. I didn't know what to think. 

"If you go on like that, you'll find yourself nothing but trouble." 

He turned his back to me and disappeared. Some days later, I got to know that the place I attacked belonged to an ally. My lack of prudence cost Kurama the lives of fifteen youkai and one precious partnership. 

I may look like madness now, but I kept doing whatever I wanted, despite all threats and advises. The fortress attack reminded me that Kurama's attitudes still could make my blood boil. No matter how many successful assaults we had had, Kurama still thought he was my boss, and worse, that he could treat me like a child. 

Nevertheless I was still a member of the band. One of the main commanders, despite all Hekel's conspiracy against me. Not that he cared so much about all the youkai I lead to death. Since he couldn't have me as his new plaything, he decided to be my shadow.   
  
  
  
  


I pushed the situation as far as I would. In less than one year those adventures cost the lives of over thirty thieves. It was painful and insane must of times, but my will was stronger than any sense of reason. I knew each time I left, Hekel put pressure on Kurama, trying to make him stop me. And all I got to know was that Kurama refused to listen, which was a strange behavior indeed. Kurama always cared for his followers, in a very pragmatic way, but he did. He hardly attended the high rank reunions. Even I was more assiduous than him. There was something happening. Maybe if I weren't so involved in my own plans, I would have guessed what. Kurama had rescued me that night and I just could not figure out his reason. Did he care about me? Could that be really possible or was I just trying to fool myself one more time? 

At the first night of snow, there was another of those tense reunions, but at that time, Kurama was there since the beginning. It was the first time I saw him since the end of fall. Hekel spent most of time trying to convince everybody that the thieves acted too recklessly and therefore our territory was too vulnerable. He spoke about what we should and should not do in case of invasion. I noticed Kurama wasn't paying attention at all and I couldn't blame him for that. It was a very boring speech, although Hekel was known to be a nice blabber. But in the end, he revealed his real purpose by accusing me of being the main responsible for the bands current problems and for creating a faction of my own. Moreover, he demanded a punishment for my subversive manners. 

"How can we trust a commander who disappears for days? Who kills our subordinates. Who convince them to join to most absurd assaults!" 

"I'm not acting against Kurama's orders!" I said, standing. I would never allow that jerk to call me a traitor "People follow me 'cause they want to! I never told them to be unloyal to Kurama and I never will. You all fucking know that!" 

At least we made that reunion a little more exciting. 

"You aren't the leader. It's not up to you to decide if what you're doing is right." 

"And who is supposed to do that? You, Hekel? You're not the leader too." 

"So that's it. You need Kurama to tell you, that's fine. Kurama, tell him. Let's put an end to this madness." 

Everybody in that room stared at Kurama. The youko seemed absent-minded, but as soon as the attentions turned to him, he rose his eyes to me. 

"Let him kill himself, Hekel. I don't give a damn about it anyway." 

"But Kurama, and the..." 

"I've answered your question. Now what?" 

Hekel frowned. I knew that his words would not be easily forgotten, and that from that night on, I'd be seen as nothing but a trouble-maker. However, I enjoyed my little victory with delightful pleasure.   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama -   
  



	23. Chapter 23: Visitors

MEMORIES   
Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  


Chapter 23: Visitors   
_________________________   
  


In the year that followed I continued to be the band's outlaw, regardless of the fact that Kurama never forbid me to do whatever I liked. Maybe his way to displease Hekel, since they had become sort of rivals. Or maybe he was just waiting for me to die, like he said once. 

One night we were discussing a new attack in the main room of the castle. Ziegh, one of Hekel's friends was trying to impose one of his plans on us when Kurama arrived. He looked drowsy, like he was having a hangover or something. But despite his condition, he managed to prevent Hekel from manipulating the meeting. It was an odd experience for me to watch them talk. All the words they used seemed so full of suppressed intentions. At that time I didn't understand that, most of times, Kurama's sarcasm was his way to deal with opposition.   
Suddenly, we were interrupted by of the entrance watchmen. He declared that two thieves were standing outside the room and demanded to speak to the leader. No surprise I was the one chosen to deal with the situation. In other words, while the reunion went on, I had to stay outside to convince those two youkai that no matter what they had found, it wasn't _that_ important. But I wasn't a newcomer anymore to be sent away as a message boy. That really pissed me off, so instead of telling them anything, I just waited with the guys till the meeting was over. After all the youkai left the room, I took them inside. If Kurama had any plans for that day, they'd have to wait a little longer. 

"Kurama-sama, I've just captured two youkai" one of the thieves said nervously "They're already behind bars. But..." 

"Are they hunters?" asked Kurama absent-minded. 

"No, sir." 

"So kill'em, what are you waiting for?" 

"Kurama-sama, those youkai are different. They're looking for you." 

"Honto?" 

"And they look like you." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

Kurama remained silent for a while. I've never seen his mood change so fast. 

"We can get rid of them immediately." 

"No. Leave them there. Now go." 

I left with the guys, but instead of going out, I went downstairs towards the prison. I was kinda curious to know who could be those youkai, that not only looked like Kurama, but were allowed to live through the night. Kurama never made one single prisoner that I had seen. 

I crossed the whole place to find a pair of youko sitting near the bottom of that large, dark and empty dungeon. I tried not to make any noise, after all, I didn't want to scare them. They were an adult youko female and a boy, both with red hair and tail, just like that dying youko I'd met years ago. For one moment I thought the lad could be Kurama's son. A rather stupid idea, if a thief like Kurama had a son, he'd have to kill him or hide him well. On a second glance, both youko looked incredible humble and melancholic, specially the girl. 

The I felt someone coming. It was Kurama, alone. I didn't expect him to do that so soon. As I didn't want him to see me there either, so I hid behind a large pillar. The youko stood up. Only then I noticed that both captives had been tied by their ankles. 

Silently, Kurama broke the chain's lock and released them. 

"Kurama..." whispered the girl, with tears in her eyes "Don't you remember me?" 

"I wish I couldn't." He crossed his arms, undisturbed. 

"I've been looking for you for so long. I know you've got all reasons to despise me... But I... There's so many things I'd like to tell you." 

"Tell me? Tell what? You shouldn't have come here. You could have been killed." 

"Kurama, listen..." she held the kid who was almost hid behind her cloak "This is Ken. He's my son, your brother. The remaining youko out there are still dying..." 

"Look, Yu... I don't care if they're dying and I don't care about who this kid is." 

She leaned forwards, as to embrace him, but she hesitated. Kurama remained indifferent, as if dealing with an ordinary thievery matter. His last words had brought even more tears to her beautiful green eyes, and the bitter certain that no matter what she said, Kurama wouldn't be touched by it. 

"I - I know I failed you. But you survived. You know you're the strongest of our clan alive." 

"What clan? The same that convinced you I was a curse?" 

"You remember everything, don't you? Why can't I feel all that anger in you? You're my son and you're a youko. Deep inside I know that there's still much I can do to compensate you for the mistakes of the past." 

"A century ago, maybe. But definitely you've arrived late. I'm a thief now, and you're just a desperate youko looking for a second chance in the wrong place. And you're right, I don't bear any grudge about you. Why should I waste my anger on something as pitiful as you and your bunch of dying kitsune?" 

"That's not true..." 

"I'll tell someone to take you back to the trail. Don't even think about entering my territory again. You may be not as lucky as you are now." He turned to the place I was hidden "Yomi, I know you're there." 

Then I had to crop up, trying not to look _that_ sheepish. 

"Take those two to the border and leave'em there" he ordered. 

Then he just turned his back to us and left.   
  
  
  
  


I did as he told me. Kurama's mother and brother followed me silently till we reached the main trail, outside the band's territory. The youko girl's desolated figure reminded me somehow of my mother, in the day I told her that I was going to leave the village to never come back. The funny thing was, I had never missed my homeland before that day. There was nothing to be missed anyway and my mother had been too apathetic to miss me either. But there I was, glancing at the forbidden family from time to time, and having the most absurd ideas about returning to the South of Makai one day. 

"That's the trail" I explained when he reached a relatively safe spot "If you follow that way, you'll reach some small villages. Most of them are quite pacific. This part of the forest isn't so dangerous either, you and your son will be fine." 

"Oh... gomen... I..." 

I repeated with patience. Probably they'd be fine as I said, but if anyone else suspected she was Kurama's relative, she'd be in great trouble. I tried to sound casual, despite the fact that the situation was everything but ordinary. In the end, I added one subtle and laconic "I'm sorry". I knew I wasn't supposed to do that, but I couldn't help feeling bad for her. 

"Are you his friend?" 

"Sort of..." 

"Is he doing well as a thief?" 

"Doing great. He's got much power. Every body fears him." 

"He doesn't look like a menace to me. He never did. He was so different then... I don't recall seeing him at that time as someone who could become such a strong and handsome youko. I'm glad I could finally come here." 

"I have to go back now." 

"I understand. Thanks and good-bye..." 

"Yomi." 

"Good bye, Yomi-san."   
  
  
  
  


After I left them, I visited a nearby tavern. I wished to spend some time away from the band's base. At night, I stopped at Kaizo's cabin. He was still living at the same place in the forest, protected by nothing more than some rustic traps. When I met him, he was preparing his meal. I thought it was amusing to see a bounty hunter like him cooking in such a careful way. Kaizo was still a very peculiar youkai. 

We talked for hours. I told him about Kurama's relatives. I knew he'd never think about using other youkai to reach him. Then Kaizo told me a long story about the strange circumstances that had killed thousand of youko in the last few centuries. Youko had always been one of the most powerful youkai races of the Makai, not that much for their youki, but for their intelligent, cunning and capability of keeping their own way of living. However, some kind of unknown plague began to kill them. Adult youkai don't die of body diseases unless they're wounded or starved, which made the youko's situation even more aberrant. So, that girl and her son were more likely two of the survivors, and so was Kurama. All that talk made me think that I knew very little about what happened outside thieves circles. And since Kaizo seemed so interested in teaching me, I stayed with him for some days. Kurama wouldn't miss me anyway. 

When I returned to the band's fortress, I intended to tell Kurama that I had carried the task he had given me out, but Hiyuga told me he hadn't come out of his room since the day I left. 

The next time I saw him, almost thirty days had passed.   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama -   



	24. Chapter 24: Hiei

MEMORIES   
Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  


Chapter 24: Hiei   
_____________________   
  


That time I had decided - _again_ - to ignore the damn youko no matter what. It was like the band had been split in two factions with opposite realities. The one lead by me lived on small, violent attacks. The other, the "official one", remained in stand by most of the time, waiting for Kurama's orders. I was told that Kurama was acting on his own, alone and far away from that part of Makai, which explained his long absence. 

Hekel was Kurama's second in command. That meant that the band wouldn't move a finger while the leader was away. Hekel and his crew were never much of thieves. They liked to command, to plot, but not to drag themselves through the woods, dangerous trails and passageways full of traps. I thought Hekel could cause me some headaches during that period, but fortunately he didn't bother me at all. Instead, he seemed to be quite busy with matters of his own. 

One day, I was heading upstairs through a narrow stairway inside the fortress when I met Kurama. It was a quite unexpected and somewhat funny situation since both of us could not pass at the same time. So Kurama climbed back a few steps so that I could pass. None of us said a thing although thirty days had passed since we last met. As he stepped into the light I noticed he was pale as a ghost, with two large, visible scratches on his neck. 

"Thanks" I said, trying to be polite and at the same time avoid any commonplace remark. 

"You're welcome." 

Then, I just couldn't let him pass. I just stood in front of him, hating myself for doing such a thing. 

"I'm glad you're back. Things have been quite monotonous these days." 

"Really? I though you have been providing those youkai lots of fun." 

Well, I have to admit that I asked for it. But that was not even the worst part. 

"Ohayo, Yomi-san" Hekel smiled as he came near "So nice to see you here." 

Kurama just gave him an annoyed glance and left. Hekel followed him, a little upset that the youko had interrupted his amusement so soon. I saw him hug Kurama in a very possessive way. I knew they had something, but I had never seen they show any kind of affection for each other before. Then I knew why Hekel didn't bother to harass me for so long.   
  
  
  
  


Some days later, a group of strangers entered the territory with Hekel's permission. I thought they'd be some of Hekel's weird friends, but they were just some kind of decadent thieves. I heard their leader, a youkai named Shorin, used to be one of Hekel's allies before he decided to create his own band. The group was formed by no more than twenty youkai and some slaves. It was kinda pitiful as well. Shorin treated his slaves no better than Hekel treated his prisoners. 

Shorin enjoyed his stay a lot. He ate and drank for two, and behaved like a celebrity. It was clear to me that youkai had something Hekel wanted, I just didn't figure out what it could be. After Shorin met Kurama, he started to adulate him. I've never seen anything so pathetic in my whole life. For some unknown reason, Kurama seemed to tolerate him although sometimes the look in his face could tell how bothered he was. 

One night I was told that all the commanders were having a celebration at the main room. No one invited me, but I joined them anyway. I was one of them after all. Soon I noticed that Shorin and some of his followers were there too. He was drunk, which made his bad manners even worse. However, Kurama was there and it was so hard to meet him these days that I ended up staying. 

Later, I noticed there was something moving under the line of chairs. First I thought it was a dog, then I saw it was the youngest member of the Shorin crew. Since Shorin didn't allow slaves to enter the fortress rooms, I figured out that he was hidden there, trying to steal some leftovers. 

After Kurama joined the group, Shorin did nothing but trying to please him. Vain efforts as a matter of fact. Kurama rather looked at him, although Hekel seemed to enjoy the situation. 

The best for me to do was to leave. Those party had nothing to do with me. My own crew was outside, waiting for me so that we could decide what would be our next attack. However I would not allow any move that could push me away from the position I had conquered in that band. I knew if I stopped acting as a commander, soon I wouldn't be one of them anymore. Besides, there was still one thing to keep my interest. That little youkai under Kurama's chair. 

He was staring at Kurama's tail, mesmerized by its movements. I knew I should do something before the kid did something stupid, but I just watched the scene with great curiosity. While Shorin babbled, the lad seemed to ponder the risk of touching that silver fluffy thing. And when he finally made up his mind, Kurama must have experienced the strongest tug at his tail of his life. The youko got up abruptly, causing the kid to hit his head on the chair button and scream. Everybody stood up, trying to figure out what was going on. As soon as the cause of all that mess was identified, Shorin started to hunt him like a madman, crashing all the furniture on his way. Most of people laughed at his lack of skill, as the young youkai managed to avoid his hand. Only with the help of some of his followers that the old thief grabbed the fugitive by his shirt. 

"Forgive me, my lord! I don't know how this brat could get in here. I'm sorry! He will regret what he did!" 

"Who's this?" 

"A poor, useless kid I found a couple of years ago. I wanted to sell him as dog food but it happens that he's a good thief for his age, so I kept him. I realize now it was a big mistake, what a nasty son of a bitch he is... I promise I'll break his bones for..." The boy struggled so much under Shorin's tight grasp that his face had turned red by the effort "Quiet, despicable bastard. I'll show you..." 

"Hey! It's just a kid" interfered Kurama "What kind of youkai is he?" the youko leaned forwards, as to take a better look at the kid. 

"He's nothing, my lord." 

"Do you have a name, kid?" the youko asked. 

"I'm sorry, Kurama-sama, but he doesn't know how to talk." 

"Hiei!" said the little youkai, still staring at the youko. 

"Honto? What was that then?" 

At least Shorin had found himself the perfect role as a laughingstock. It was also the first time I saw Kurama having some genuine fun in many months. 

"Hiei hum... again?" there was a little finger pointed at Kurama's tail. No more words were needed to show what the gesture meant. 

Shorin's face turned red. He threw the boy to the ground as his right hand searched for the whip tied to his belt. 

"Cut that off, Shorin." 

"But I, I mean, he..." 

"I don't want the kid to be punished, do you understand?" 

"As you wish..." 

Kurama's attitude was quite surprising. He never cared about the lost souls that now and then crossed his way, even the young ones. He wasn't even that benevolent to his own family, some weeks ago. 

"Hn...?" insisted the kid, with his red eyes still on Kurama's tail. 

The lad approached slowly and Kurama did nothing to prevent him from grabbing his tail again. Shorin was shocked to death, as Hiei seemed delighted by the softness of the fur. 

"Don't let him fool you. Kurama is just making fun of our visitor. He loves to do that, you know..." said Hekel as he passed by me. 

I didn't even bother to look at him. Not that his statement was a complete nonsense, I knew Kurama was probably just amusing himself anyway. 

"Goo- Good" stammered the kid "Hiei no" he said pointing at his own butt, "Hiei ugly." 

"Who told you that?" 

Hiei quickly glanced at his "master". 

"Well, I think you're cute. Maybe a little sully. Shorin should take better care of you." 

"Kurama-sama, if you like him, he's yours" offered Shorin, with a large smile. 

Kurama examined the kid for some time. For an instant I though he was about to keep that child. Touching the soft silver fur could have been a pleasant experience for him, but certainly would not help him survive the years ahead. And it was rather unlikely that Shorin would be any nicer to the kid after that. 

"No" he said "This is no place for pups." 

"You don't have to keep him, Kurama-sama" Shorin suggested "He's a little sully indeed, but I assure you he's intact. If you like..." 

"I don't." interrupted the youko in a rispid tone. 

"I'm sorry, but I just want to please you." 

"Shorin, you really want to please me?" 

"That's all I want!" 

"So cut the crap. You don't have anything I want." 

And he left. 

As he passed by the door, he noticed Hiei was still staring at him. 

"Bye, Hiei" he whispered as his hand gently caressed the boy's spiky black hair. 

Then the kid surprised him again by holding his hand between his small ones. 

"No go" he pleaded. 

Kurama softly pulled his hand back and left. When Hiei opened his hands, a tiny flower bloomed on his palms. First he stared at it a little suspicious, but then he smiled. Shorin said later that it was the first time he saw Hiei smile.   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama -   
  



	25. Chapter 25: Stolen kiss

MEMORIES   
Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 25: Stolen kiss   
___________________________   
  


After Shorin and his followers left, I thought things would go back to their usual places. But times had changed and Kurama's thieves could no longer go on as if those woods were their own making. After all, the band had become a treasure itself. All of us were valuable to the bounty hunters, specially Kurama. I heard that even other youko were being hunted so that they could be sold as Kurama's relatives. Then new rules were decided to protect the territory and we became even more ruthless than before. However, it didn't prevent the death of three thieves, including one of Hekel's pupils. Later I was told that Hekel blamed Kurama for that. And it was just the beginning. 

One night, Hekel sent one of his subordinates to warn me that I could no longer leave the territory without their permission. He said that the band had enough problems, but as I suspected, Kurama didn't have anything to do with that. Therefore, I ignored the so called order as well. 

During the winter that followed, he almost didn't leave the fortress. I thought I'd go mad. My only occupation was to part the daily fights between those bored youkai. Even Hiuga found himself an enemy. However all the monotony ended in one gelid morning by the end of the season. Kurama and Hekel fought for the band's rule. None of had never seen anything like their combat. We couldn't even get near, if we wanted to. They destroyed half of the construction, including the upper floors. The rest of the band had nothing to do but to wait for the noise to end. 

When everything seemed clear, Ziegh and I decided to check the damage and to look for the two fighters. There were broken objects and plants everywhere, some still moving. Then we saw someone coming. It was Hekel, and at the moment I saw him, my heart froze. He seemed to be fine. 

"Ziegh, my friend, I was defeated. I'm alive because I surrendered. We've got to talk now. All for us. We've got a decision to make." 

For the first time, he didn't notice my presence. They left, and I continued to look around. The whole place was a mess. I ended up finding Kurama in the remaining side of the balcony. He was lain at the sill, quiet, with his eyes closed. 

"Are you all right?" I asked, trying to sound casual "The youkai outside want to know." 

"Yomi... Who else could it be? Will you never get tired of being my shadow?" 

"Will we never get a chance of treating each other like adults? All I did was a simple question. Okay, I saw you're fine, I won't bother you anymore". 

I left. I wasn't in the mood for discussions, and I doubt he was. So, I called some of the guys to help me clean up all that mess. 

After that day, Hekel and his crew were still part of the band, but they didn't command as before. For most of the thieves everything seemed to be just the same, but I knew it was different. I just hoped Kurama had done the right thing.   
  
  
  
  


One day, I killed a hunter that was using a kind of shotgun, very similar to the one that wounded Kurama. I had already seen one of that before, at Kaizo's cabin. As a matter of fact, Kaizo's weapon seemed to be far more potent, but I assumed that both had the same basis. I knew Kurama was looking for one of those since the day he was attacked. He even collected some, but none as nice as that one, in my opinion. So I decided to take it to him. 

I tried to be formal at that time. I'd act exactly as any other thief would do. So, I asked Hiuga to tell him that I had something to give him and waited till I was called. When I finally met him, he was alone in one of the rooms that had not been crashed. 

"Here's the gun. The owner was killed, as you ordered." 

He looked at me a bit surprised, but he said nothing about my "new attitude". He just took a very careful look at the weapon. 

"Was he a hunter?" 

"I think so. It was easy to beat him though." 

"And what's that on your arm?" 

"Just a scratch. If you don't mind, I..." 

"I don't." 

"So, bye." 

I headed towards the room entrance. Nothing would make me turn back. 

"Yomi." 

"Nani?" 

"Be careful." 

I mean, nothing but Kurama. 

"Are you concerned about me?" 

"Don't be ridiculous." 

So he passed by me like a silver feather, distant and superior, as ever. But for one single instant, it didn't cause the usual effect on me. I didn't freeze, I didn't run out of breath, I didn't fell my heart squeeze. All I felt was the urge to kiss him hard, and shake that damned serenity of him. And I did it. In a blink of an eye I grabbed him and kissed him. Part of me still knew he could beat me, stab me, kill me but I didn't mind it at all. Time seemed to stop around us. It could have been a glimpse, but for me, it was eternity. And then, I didn't have to hold him hard anymore. He seemed to hold on me more fiercely than I held to him. My fingers could merge to his hair, and disappear behind the silver tresses. I knew we were suitable to each other in our own twisted way. I loved him. I hated him. I trusted him. I'd follow him to the grave and yet I could feel the taste of death on his lips. Kurama had nothing to give me but misery, and still I desired it. 

Our bodies leaned against a table, knocking some objects. It may have lasted a couple of minutes, before I felt a violent pain along my spine. My legs failed and I fell to the ground, gasping hard. Kurama tried to keep himself up, but slowly he slid to the ground, a few steps away from me. For a while, he couldn't even face each other, or say a word. His face remained concealed by silver bangs. I wished I could convince myself he had nothing to do with all that, but I knew it was him. 

"Kurama..." 

"Go away." 

"Why?" 

"Get out. That wasn't supposed to happen." 

"It was you! Why? Could you at least give me a reason I can understand?" 

"... No. I cannot." 

My body still ached all over. Frustration and anger grew inside of me like a huge emptiness that was about to devour my soul. Was it possible that making me feel like shit was sort of a hobby for him? 

"Don't worry, Kurama. I'll never lay a finger on you again." 

"You bet you won't." 

"_I'd rather fuck a stiff..._" I soughed, too devastated to face him.   
  
  
  
  


From that day on we became so distant that most of thieves believed that I was about to quit. I thought that hate would keep the memory of that moment away from my mind, but even in my dreams I could feel his smell. As a matter of fact, I considered leaving the band, but then I realized that it'd make things too easy for him. I had worked too hard to let that happen. 

So I concentrated my efforts on my own business. I didn't mind the consequences, it was my right to do whatever I pleased. I wanted to become a threat, even though I knew he'd never feel threaten by me. But before all the others, I'd become his weakness, someone he'd not stand to face in the eyes. That'd be my vengeance, or so I thought. No one would stop me. 

Some weeks later, I decided to invade a very well guarded fortress. I persuaded half of the band's youkai to follow me, promising to give each of them an equal share of the treasure we're supposed to rob. I thought Kurama or Hekel would send someone to stop me, but they just let me act freely. I had the felling that it'd be my last attack as a member of Youko Kurama's band. I'd be kicked out for sure, but I didn't mind. At least I'd have a hell of a final act.   
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	26. Chapter 26: Trap House

MEMORIES   
Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 26: Trap House   
_______________________________   
  


Two days before the attack, I decided to visit Kaizo. I felt it could be the last time I'd see him and Kaizo had always been a good friend in spite of everything. It was funny the way that my friendship with him survived the fact that we're supposed to be enemies. We were truly loyal to each other and at the same time, to our own sides of the game. He never asked me anything about Kurama or the band activities and I never asked him about his powerful weapon although I knew that it was an information that Kurama craved to get. 

Before I left, I told Kaizo that I was about to something really wild, and maybe I'd never visit him again. Actually, I said so 'cause I believed that time Kurama was about to banish me for good. It was my desire, I confess. But since I couldn't leave him by myself, I decided to drive him to take the first step. 

The day of the epic attack came faster than I thought. Although many thieves gave it up, it didn't look like Kurama had anything to do with that. The plan was very simple. I'd lead a group of more or less twenty youkai to the point where we'd join another group, formed by mercenary youkai. Then we would surround our target and wait till night to attack. Despite its simplicity, that kind of plan usually worked fine. Kurama always managed to create very interesting variations of it, but I wasn't as patient as he was. Besides, Kurama never used mercenary soldiers. He thought they weren't worth the risk. However, since I started to work on my own, I found out that was a very easy and fast way to form a large group. 

When the night fell, as far as I can remember, everything seemed fine. The weather was pretty nice, the sky was beautiful. The watchmen switched places as expected, and the only surprise we had was to see that there was some beasts guarding the fortress entrance as well. Then I gave the sign and the strike began. 

I spent centuries trying to figure out what the hell happened that night. As we broke through that place's main gate, it all seemed just too easy. I mean, not easier than usual, but easier than I expected. I even considered quitting as my instincts screamed at me that something was wrong, but I didn't go back. Giving up was never considered to be a reasonable option for me at that time. 

We fell into a trap. All the thieves were slaughtered like pieces of meat. It was very obvious to me that the youkai that attacked us weren't only the ones who lived at that place, but also warriors that had been previously hired to fight us back. They were too many and some of them were powerful youkai, who could crash more than three of us with a single blast of energy. I can clearly remember the one that beat everyone in his way and headed directly towards me so fast and fiercely that I couldn't defend myself. How could I ever forget the last time that my eyes saw something? Somehow, I managed to wound him. I heard when he told the others to run away and screamed that life was more important than the reward. 

After I was left, all I felt could be resumed as pain and silence. I couldn't see, my head was spinning. I ended up falling from a cliff. I don't believe it was that high, but I was so confused and terrified that my body crashed against the ground helplessly. Then I passed out or something. I remained there for a long time though. I waited for Kurama to come and rescue me like that other day. I think I even prayed for that as deep inside I knew that he could do it if he wanted to. It was me after all, the one who'd have given him my own soul if there were a chance. Besides, despite of everything, I believed we were... _friends_. However, I was blind and useless then. No more than a broken body covered with blood and dirt. So I waited for death. There was nothing else I could do.   
  
  
  
  


I woke up and still gloom was all around, even darker than in my nightmares. I couldn't remember anything that happened. My whole body ached like hell. Someone sat beside me and that was all I could notice for a long time. So dark. I didn't know if I was awake or still sleeping. Maybe dead. I felt a light touch on my face. Gentle fingers that were tying something near my still closed eyes. 

"_Kurama..._" 

"Yomi... It's me, Kaizo. Don't move. You're hurt." 

"Where am I?" I insisted, a little more conscious "Why is it so dark?" 

"Don't you remember? The trap?" 

I didn't. I couldn't remember anything at that moment and in the weeks that followed. 

"Did you cover my eyes?" 

"Yes... But... It's necessary. You hurt them." 

"Am I blind?" 

"Yomi, I don..." 

"Am I?" 

"I think... you are." 

I thought I was prepared to know the truth, but I wasn't. Nothing I ever lived had prepared me to feel that my eyes had been replaced by aching cuts and that I would no longer be able to use them. While Kaizo tried to comfort me with encouraging words, all that I could think was that my life had come to an end and I wasn't even lucky enough to be dead. I couldn't see, I couldn't move, and for days, I even hated Kaizo for taking me out of the that stupid pit. 

Eventually, things changed. My body got strong again, and I gave up trying to drive my savior to hate me. It was useless anyway. Kaizo couldn't care less for all the hateful things I said. It took me over a year to start to be the Yomi I used to know. Although Kaizo told me he had already met some youkai that could fight even being unable to see, I didn't believe I'd ever hold a sword again. I started to try to act positive but deep inside, I still wished I was dead. I guess Kaizo was gentle enough to let me believe I could fool him with my fake smiles and pathetic sense of humor. Maybe he thought that by taking care of me, he could feel like he had been given a younger brother again. Maybe he just thought we were equal at least.   
  
  
  
  


"So how are you today?" 

Kaizo asked the very same question every single day, after telling me some new gossips from the nearby villages or any other subject he could come up to entertain me. 

"Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow." My usual line, till the day that finally I had something meaningful to say. 

"I guess I remembered to guy who attacked me" I told him. Almost one year had passed since that day. 

"That's great. I knew you'd remember. So, did you know him?" 

"No. I'd never seen him before." 

"How did he look like? If he's a hunter, maybe I know him." 

"Brown skin, yellowish hair. Two long horns... maybe wings or something.... Not like yours, more like an insect..." 

"Well, he must be an outsider... He must have been hired for that, you know..." 

_Life was more important than the reward_. I had remembered that too. But telling Kaizo about it was the same than admitting to myself that there was no mystery about the whole thing. Not even before I remembered the face of that creep. 

"No, he was probably just one of watchdog." 

"If you say so." 

"Kaizo, I appreciate all you did for me, but I've got to move on. I..." 

"Are you thinking about joining Kurama's group again?" 

"It's not that..." 

"He quit the band." 

"Nani?" 

"Soon after you're attacked. The East's got too small to him. That's all I know." 

"That's a funny thing to know. Anyway, I'm thinking about going back to the South." 

"South?" 

"I'll be fine. I'm blind but tough, you know..." 

"I know you are." 

"And you'll be free to hunt Kurama again. Is he still worthwhile?" 

"More than ever." 

"That's good. Next time we meet, we'll be both wealthy and fat youkai..." I paused. It'd be a miracle if we lived to meet again. _If I lived_... I was about to say good-bye to only one who had ever done something for me uninterestedly. And still, I denied him the only thing that could put an end to his own private purgatory. After all I went through, how could it be so hard? 

"Kaizo, I don't have anything to give you... but.... You see, this weapon of yours, it..." 

"You don't have to do that. I appreciate, but don't. Taking that from you, would make me worse than him."   
  
  
  
  


That's how I returned to the South of Makai, the region I once abandoned, searching for gold and adventure. In the end, the only thing that survived beneath the remains of all my broken dreams. After almost three centuries, I was exactly three swords and two coats richer than in the day I left. Not that bad for my former village standards, as a matter of fact. However, by the time I reached it, I wasn't alone anymore. Time and stamina made my body relatively adapted to a word of darkness, pain made my youki stronger and the memories of those stunning years in the East reminded me that no matter what happens, there's always a way to go on. 

For the years that followed I moved between the South and the West of Makai, as a thief, a mercenary or just a traveler, but I always felt like I was destined to go back to the land of dust, and make something out of it. And that's how everything started. Dust and dreams.   
  
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama - 


	27. Chapter 27: A new order

MEMORIES   
Fanfic by Yomi no Miko   
  
  


Chapter 27: A new order   
_____________________________   
  


Five hundred years after I left the East, I had already built my own city. I had also my own fortress, which was far more interesting than those decadent places I used to attack as a thief. 

I can't say it was easy. Nothing comes easy in Makai. However, Gandara lived through its dark days, and survived to become the first, and maybe the only place I dared to call home. 

As for me, everything changed so fast. I wasn't that rash youkai anymore. The lack of one of my senses made me think twice before acting. I think it made me less arrogant as well. When it became known that I was as powerful as Mukuro and Raizen, I decided I would never threat any of them before my own territory and army were settled. A war at that time would have caused no more that useless bloodshed. Instead, I tried to make Gandara a nice and safe place to life, even for the weak. I wanted smart youkai to live in my city even more than the strong ones. 

So, that's how I changed the order of things in Makai. In the West, there was Raizen, still the ancient Makai king, despite the fact that he was retired, or so it seemed. In the North, there was Mukuro, a powerful youkai that started to control those lands after that stupid war that I joined centuries ago. She was the most feared S class youkai by the time I founded Gandara. In the meanwhile, I became the ruler of all lands in the South of Makai, with few exceptions. I wanted more, of course, but finally I had learned to wait for the right moment. 

The only lands that remained without a ruler was the East. The situation was far too complicated there, with its lots of thieves, hunters and low class youkai. I had lived there for so long and still I didn't feel any desire to own that land. I knew Kurama still lived there, and that sometimes he attacked some places in the North. But for many years, I didn't have the time to think about it. 

For many years, not all of them. 

Some years later, I decided it was time to get some hunters after the youkai that blinded me. I thought the guy was dead, but instead, he was brought to me alive and in good health. He confessed, of course. And even though I already knew what he had to confess, having it thrown at my face by that useless piece of youkai wasn't as easy as I believed it would be. So I had his eyes ripped off. I had him tortured and imprisoned. I kept him like that for centuries, rotting little by little, begging for death. And every time he screamed the youko's name, I realized there was still anger in me, enough for both and still beyond mercy. 

However, I didn't search for Kurama. I didn't kill the guy. I didn't release him either. I just let him there, and hoped my rage'd be buried alive with him.   
  
  
  
  


Then one day, I received a visitor. An old friend who insisted to see me. For a moment, I thought he was Kurama and that if he had found courage to face me again. However it was not Kurama waiting for me in one of reunion rooms, but Kaizo. For the first three minutes, we remained silent. I could feel his eyes on me, a little tense and curious at the same time. 

"Yomi-sama. Wealthier than he believed he'd get, but not that fat." 

"Not that wealthy either." 

"Gods... It's really you." 

I knew he was trying to be nice, after all I had changed a lot. When I left Kaizo's house, I wasn't strong enough even to be a bounty hunter like him, and now... At that moment I realized for the first time that I had turned out to be someone far different from the youkai I met in my youth. Kaizo, who I always believed to be so self-assured, seemed so beaten and ordinary as any other traveler. He was still my old friend though, and I treated him like one. In a few days, he recovered his strength and became acquainted with the city. I knew that he had come for a reason other that paying a visit to an old pal. In fact, his presence brought many memories back to me and at that time, I was sick of it. I had become powerful, and powerful youkai don't need to have a past. However, I had one and Kaizo just made it even more impossible to deny. One side of me wanted him to stay so that I could remember, and the other wished him to leave so that I could forget. It was a very confusing time. The time when I found out I actually had to do something about the pain I thought I had left behind. 

One night I took Kaizo to a large balcony at the last floor of the building. All Gandara could be seen at that place. It's still one of my favorite places although I'm unable to appreciate the landscape. 

"You know..." he said "When I heard all that talk about Gandara, I knew it was you even before I heard your name. At the same time, I refused to believe that someone from the East could have gone so far... I don't know why." 

"I was lucky, I think. Coming back to the South was the only plan I made that worked. But I can understand your surprise. None of us seemed to have a goal at that time, much less me." 

"None?" 

"Oh... I almost forgot. I don't know if I can call it a goal, do you?" 

"No, I assume..." I almost could feel his eyes on me "Yomi, do you remember mine?" 

"Yes." How could I forget? 

"What would you do if I said that I carried it out." 

"I'd congratulate you." 

"I killed him, Yomi." 

"I guess you saved me some trouble then." 

"I had to tell you, that's why I came." 

"Are you free now?" 

"Why do you ask that?" 

"You carried out your revenge." 

"Sometimes, I think I am. Sometimes, I think I'm not. Odd, isn't it?" 

"So, you must be a rich youkai now. I heard even Mukuro had offered a reward for Kurama's head." 

"If I wanted gold for Kurama's life, I would not have brought him to Mukuro. I would have brought him to you." 

That statement demanded a proper answer but I remained silent. If he had brought Kurama to me, I would have paid. So why would I bother to lie? 

"Anyway..." he continued "I'm glad I never expected to profit from this particular killing. Kurama's body disappeared." 

"You missed it?" 

"No, it vanished before my eyes." 

"How clever." 

"One last smart trick. If I were an ordinary hunter, I'd be terribly disappointed..." 

I guess I was supposed to laugh from the irony that the most famous thief of Makai had prepared himself a bodiless death. Now he'd really become a legend. But instead, sadness seemed to overwhelm me. Kurama was dead and I had just congratulated his assassin. I tried to make an effort to believe that this dark feeling was anger 'cause I had lost the chance to break his neck myself, but deep inside, I knew I already missed him. How stupid! Closed eyes are very deceptive, and I'd never let Kaizo or any other youkai know that even after all those years, I still suffered for that son of a bitch. 

"Ah... I almost forgot. I brought you this." 

He gave me a piece of white cloth. At the moment I touched it, I knew it belonged to Kurama. His smell made my senses spin and I thanked the gods that he was dead. No one should ever have that kind of power over me. I don't remember what I said before I left Kaizo alone. I took me some time to get used to the idea that Kurama was dead. Even when I found the youkai that blinded me, the feeling that that it wasn't over yet never abandoned me. However, my past had finally been buried and so had the secret behind my lack of sight. I was free too. In a strange way, I was.   
  
  
  
  


Kaizo spent some years in Gandara. He gave up being a hunter. Instead, he began to help me with the city administration. Kaizo was a smart youkai, and got along well with the commanders. In the beginning I thought that his presence would tie me to the past, but it was just the opposite. Even Kaizo seemed anxious to get rid of it. I never blamed him for killing Kurama. It had been fair, at least. And all thieves are killed sooner or later and in Makai there are destinies worse than death. 

One day, Kaizo left. He decided to travel and never came back. I was told that he was killed in the North, but I never got to know for sure no matter how many youkai I hired for that purpose.   
  
  
  
  


Recently, I was informed that Kurama is alive. First I thought it was a joke or that another thief was trying to use his name. The story I heard was far too absurd. Kurama had become a ningen. I didn't mind it till a close friend told me that he had seen a redhead ningen turn into a silver youko during the Dark Tournament in the Ningenkai. 

At that time, Raizen's kingdom had become week, and Mukuro started to fear that I could try to rule Makai alone. I had a whole set of new problems to think about, and nevertheless, the news about Kurama playing human took my mind out of the work and reminded me of that hateful weakness I had buried inside of me. Almost absent-minded, I started to think about bringing him back, before he could regain his full power. I was the ruler of the greater Makai kingdom then. I'd never let Youko Kurama go free again. 

So the most unexpected thing happened. The Kurama I met was the Kurama I knew and at the same time, a whole different youkai, or ningen. And then there was Raizen's heir,Yusuke, a new Tournament... and Shura, my son. Even Mukuro turned out to be a woman. And in the middle of all that, there were those impressive pair of green eyes, who sometimes seemed so lost in anger and regret that even my most secret dreams of revenge were quickly forgotten. 

I always knew it was him. Even during the years in which I could deny it, I knew that Kurama was behind the attack that almost killed me. And then I realized I didn't hate him for that more than I had hated him every time he hurt me in the past. 

I can say that I'm a lucky youkai though. I made it. Gandara is the best city ever built in Makai and I'm so strong that no one dares to think about threating me. I have a son, he's nothing like anything I ever planned before and I'm grateful for that. He's smarter that I used to be and that makes me stupidly proud. And as for Kurama... He returned to Ningenkai some days after the end of the Tournament... Surprisingly, it was nice to see him again. My weakness turned out to be less painful and bitter than I thought. I'm even glad to know that he's doing well as a human. In the end, maybe Kurama was really cursed. One way or the other, he seemed to gain control of his steps as a ningen, a control that somehow he didn't seem to have before. I could have made him stay, but as I imagined, after all those years, I was still unable to hurt him back. 

Sometimes, I still think of him. Just sometimes. Deep inside I know, I still love him just like the day I saw him for the first time.   
  
  
  
  


* The End * 

  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________   
Shrine to Yomi-Sama -   
  



End file.
